


Writober 2019. Reignited Edition

by Kidda_Makenshi



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Songfic, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidda_Makenshi/pseuds/Kidda_Makenshi
Summary: Каждый день приносит что-то новое в нашу жизнь. Данный сборник отличная возможность попробовать различные темы и жанры с любимыми персонажами.
Relationships: Bianca/Hunter (Spyro), Cynder & Spyro the Dragon, Ripto/Spyro the Dragon, Sparx & Spyro the Dragon
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreword

Прежде чем начать хочу пояснить несколько вещей. 

1\. В моментах, в которых упоминается или напрямую описывается романтические или сексуальные взаимодействия между двумя представителями различных видов мифических и не очень существ мужского или женского пола, подразумевается что оба представителя находятся в возрасте старше условных 18 лет, в зависимости от их продолжительности жизни, означающих самостоятельное согласие и ответственность. Никакой педофилии и в помине нет (автор осуждает).  
2\. Так же, автор в своём видении персонажей подправил разницу в росте чтобы не сводить все к отношениям карлик/великан. Автор допускает разницу в комплекции и росте в пределах разумного, ссылаясь на свое воображение и надеется на понимание. Так же автор делает акцент на то, что Спайро так же не высокого роста по сравнению с другими, а Рипто значительно выше чем в оригинале, но все равно является коротышкой :)  
3\. Внешний вид взрослого Спайро опирается на изображение: https://pin.it/vt3zo3kijzyg2e  
4\. Все предыстории - выдумка автора. Возможные недомолвки про истории некоторых персонажей введены в угоду (возможного) продолжения.  
5\. Совмещение с Legend of Spyro заключается лишь в заимствовании персонажей, но не событий.  
6\. По большей части эта работа - сборник зарисовок, на основе которых можно написать один или несколько других работ различного объема, в зависимости от фантазии автора. Однако сквозь сборник тянется общая линия оос-истории персонажей, которую так же можно осветить отдельно. 

7\. Если есть какие-то вопросы и нужны на них ответы, то просьба оставлять их в комментариях под работой (желательно здесь). 

Не являюсь правообладателем данных персонажей.  
Спасибо за внимание и понимание.


	2. Day 1. Missing moment

Осень медленно, но верно подкрадывалась в восстанавливающую былое величие страну. Все вокруг постепенно скрывалось в серых коварных туманах, изредка пробиваясь всполохами яркой осенней листвы. Местное светило больше не успевало прогреть землю и воздух, все чаще прячась за тяжелыми тучами. Холодный ветер уныло завывал под окнами, гоняя по опустевшим улочкам опавшую листву. Накрапывал дождь, готовый в любой момент перерасти в настоящий ливень.   
Король Риптонии с тоской вглядывался в горизонт сквозь резные окна дворца и думал о чем-то своем. Шесть министров, что собрались на очередном запланированном собрании, давно заприметили меланхоличное состояние их монарха и заметили, как он задумчиво и периодично потирает колено, будто пытаясь стереть ноющие от перемены погоды былые боевые раны, оставленные жестоким противником как напоминание о всех ужасах через которые пришлось пройти, чтобы вот так мирно и спокойно сидеть в теплом и надежном дворце в окружении верных союзников. 

Однако никто из шестерых не знал, как следует подойти и спросить причину такого уныния, прекрасно зная, что у короля много душевных ран и постоянных тревог, которыми он старался не делиться и тщательно скрывать от своих подчиненных. Но и молчать им было нельзя, король им необходим. Важные дела предстояло решить в течении осени: убедиться что все запасы собраны и их хватит до весны, завершить множество проектов по обеспечению обогрева и водоснабжения городов, подписать и оформить горы документов, провести несколько народных собраний, а без основного мозгового генератора и голоса разума в коей роли выступал их монарх, министрам было не обойтись. К тому же, счастливый король – счастливое королевство. 

Собрание застряло на середине. Взгляд зеленых глаз короля будто бы выискивал что-то в туманном горизонте, маскируя глубокую тоску вселенской скукой, что иногда накатывала на всех членов совета Риптонии. Переданные бумаги так и остались без внимания, оказавшись в хватке тонких наманикюренных пальцев, которые бездумно мяли чистые поля, специально сделанные по шире чтобы можно было без проблем вносить пометки и комментарии кои так же отсутствовали. Перо сегодня ни разу не было поднято.

\- Ваше Величество? – уже в который раз пытаясь привлечь внимание отвлекшегося правителя, настойчиво продолжал звать Живель – министр западной провинции.   
Он спокойно и монотонно повторял эти два слова на протяжении десяти минут и, не выдержав такого длительного игнорирования, медленно подошел к монарху. Остальные собравшиеся в зале настороженно переглядывались, безмолвно согласовав неограниченный по времени перерыв, постепенно убирая или откладывая в сторону бумаги и пишущие принадлежности. Медленно, чтобы не напугать своего короля, Живель опустил четырехпалую лапу на тонкое запястье дабы разжать хватку пальцев на бумагах и позвал вновь. Менее официально.   
– Рипто?   
Король встрепенулся и наконец оторвал взгляд от окна, переводя его на стоявшего рядом мужчину. Он быстро проморгался, будто бы отгоняя от себя дрему и прочистив горло, и спросил:   
\- Да? Простите, я задумался. Что я пропустил?   
\- Судя по всему ничего важного, раз это не требует твоего внимания, так что мы решили пока что прерваться, - отозвался Дзибидайя (министр Северной области) вместо стоящего рядом с правителем Живеля, насмешливо поглядывая на осоловелого Рипто из-под широких бровей и многозначительно похлопывая себя по животу. – Не знаю как кто, а я от всех этих разговоров проголодался.   
\- Ты всегда голоден, - ответил тому хор голосов, но что он рассмеялся.   
\- И все же, я собираюсь чем-нибудь разживиться в ближайшем трактире. Есть пожелания? – здоровяк Дзибидайя в первую очередь смотрел на Рипто, прекрасно зная его злостную привычку, по мнению Дзиби, питаться как птичка, а не как могучий динозавр.   
Волшебник слегка растерянно моргнул, все еще привыкая к резкой смене обстановки и ситуации в целом, однако после секундной заминки, уверенно отозвался:   
\- Если мне не изменяет память на меню «Тощего кота», то там есть бутыль «Туманного пройдохи».  
\- У вас губа не дура на вкусовые изыски, ваше величе, - отвесил шутовской поклон здоровяк, неловко чиркнув когтями по мраморному полу не рассчитав размах. - Но я вас услышал, закуски на мой выбор значит. Остальным как обычно? 

Присутствующие в зале министры вразнобой утвердительно откликнулись на вопрос, после чего Дзибидайя скрылся в дверях. Оставшиеся разбрелись по замку, оставив двоих членов совета в зале. Живель, до сих пор стоявший возле кресла короля, вновь подал голос как только другие исчезли за дверьми.   
\- Ты не заболел? – не скрывая беспокойства, спросил птерок. – Ты который день не собран и витаешь в облаках. Что-то стряслось? Или ты предчувствуешь какую-то опасность, о которой нам нужно знать?   
\- Что? – удивленно протянул Рипто. - Нет! Звезды, нет! Все отлично! – волшебник категорично замахал руками. - Ничего такого о чем бы стоило беспокоиться.   
\- Тогда что с тобой?   
Рипток устало прикрыл лицо руками, сдавленно простонав в них.   
\- Я сам бы хотел знать. Просто… - он отнял ладони от лица, уложив их на стол. Какая-то болезненная неуверенность сквозила в чертах его лица, а в глазах вновь застыла щемящая душу тоска. – Просто не люблю осень. Вечно холодно, мокро и тоскливо. Осень заставляет меня погружаться в "летаргию собственных воспоминаний". Из-за погоды я все чаще вспоминаю о матери, как мы проводили с ней тихие осенние вечера вместе. Я скучаю по ней. Звезды, - Рипто устало выдохнул это слово, будто бы небесные светила могли услышать его отчаянный зов. - Кто бы знал как я по ней скучаю… И такие осенние дни: туманные и прохладные, напоминают мне о ней.   
Ладони лежащие на столе, сжались в кулаки. Голова понуро опустилась в попытке спрятать глаза от внимательного взгляда серебряных глаз старшего птерока. Весь Рипто будто бы пытался сжаться и стать еще меньше чем он был.  
\- А еще я вспоминаю войну, - голос Рипто был безэмоциональным и пустым. - Она ведь началась осенью.  
\- Она закончилась, мой король, - мягко произнес Живель. - Вы ее закончили. Мы закончили. И чтобы вы не думали, кровь погибших не только на ваших руках. Мы все в этой крови, вы никогда не одиноки в этой войне. Мы здесь и будем здесь пока нужны вам и королевству.  
Рипто не однозначно хмыкнул, криво ухмыльнувшись на слова Живеля.

\- Ты знаешь, - тихо начал колдун, мгновение спустя. - Я постепенно забываю, как выглядела моя мать, как звучал ее голос и как пахла ее одежда или она сама. Ее истории, ее песни и тепло ее объятий – все исчезает из моей памяти, будто осенний промозглый ветер выдувает остатки воспоминаний. Единственное, что я наверное не смогу забыть, то как она умирала в мучениях от болезни, а я ничего не мог сделать. И от этого до сих пор больно, потому что она заслужила большего, чем забвение.   
\- Это естественно забывать, - успокаивающе произнес Живель, заботливо проводя большими ладонями по плечам сгорбившегося риптонца в успокаивающей манере. – Рано или поздно это происходит со всеми. К тому же, у тебя сейчас настолько насыщенная жизнь, что я поражаюсь как ты все запоминаешь. Столько знаний, столько мыслей. И столько забот.   
\- Но это так… неправильно по отношению к ней, - старательно подбирая слова, чтобы высказать свою мысль произнес Рипто. – У меня чувство, что я предаю ее. Гадко.   
Живель ласково улыбнулся, мысленно поражаясь насколько еще юн их король по сравнению с ним и насколько чувствительная у него душа, не огрубевшая до конца за столько лет презрения, гнева и борьбы.   
\- Но ты же помнишь ее любовь к тебе? – волшебник удивленно взглянул на птерока и кивнул. – Я думаю это самое главное. Она явно любила тебя и всегда желала только добра. Веришь ли ты в это или нет, но она живет в тебе. Глубоко в тебе отпечаталась вся та любовь, забота и знания, что она в тебя вложила. Поверь мне, старику, если приглядеться это очень заметно и, судя по тому что я вижу, она бы не обрадовалась твоим мыслям.   
\- Уверен, она бы сказала, что я накручиваю. Опять, - насмешливо отозвался Рипто. – Я помню как она часто говорила мне, что думать слишком усердно над чем-то простым и понятным иногда бывает вредно. Нужно принять это.   
\- Золотые слова мудрой женщины, - видя, что душевное состояние монарха уверенно возвращается в нормальное русло, Живель убрал руки, которые заботливо и успокаивающе лежали на плечах риптонца. На это действие, Рипто благодарно кивнул. – К тому же, несмотря на ускользающие воспоминания, у тебя есть мы и два здоровяка, которые в тебе души не чают. Неужели с нами нельзя прожить новые, более лучшие моменты, которые не скоро удастся забыть? Которые позволят двигаться дальше?

Ответить на этот вопрос колдун не успел, в зал вернулись остальные министры во главе с Дзибидайей, совместно водрузив на стол кучу подносов с разными вкусностями, чтобы всем вместе отобедать и наконец завершить работу, которую они откладывали так долго. Вернувшийся на свое место Живель, лишь улыбнулся своему королю и приступил к мини-войне за провизию, в которую с головой окунулись другие члены совета, дружелюбно подшучивая и переругиваясь друг с другом.   
И вот уплетая врученный ему от Дзиби огромный кусок вкусно пахнущего мясного пирога и запивая его "Туманным пройдохой", Рипто все же спокойно выдохнул, не полностью отпустив скопившийся груз эмоций, но заметно расслабившись, наблюдая за возней верных министров.

"К хорошему достаточно быстро можно привыкнуть..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я трактовала задание по своему и возможно частично мимо, но что пришло, то пришло. Еще попыталась в отсылки, но не уверена, что достаточно хорошо ее вплела:)
> 
> Завершено: 01.10.2019.


	3. Day 2. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Кому не очень нравиться слэш, к тому же ксенофильный, то пожалуйста пройдите мимо и забудьте про этот фик. Спасибо и прощайте.
> 
> Остальным - кто заинтересован - не ругайте за банальность. Как говориться, что пришло, то и есть. Из всего сборника можно будет в последствии сделать вывод, что автор думает по шаблону и... клише, мои клише.
> 
> Завершено: 02.10.2019

Спайро не знал точно как так получилось, что в пылу кулачной потасовки со своим главным врагом из-за какого-то там очередного магического камня, он в данный момент настойчиво и страстно впился в чужие губы. Подмяв под себя Рипто и крепко удерживая его запястья на уровне плеч, не давая возможности дотянуться до с трудом выбитого из рук скипетра, дракон по неясной ему причине соединил их губы в нежданном поцелуе. Колдун в его руках испуганно замер, прекратив попытки вырваться, прибывая в ступоре от происходящего. 

Из-под полуоткрытых век, взгляд Спайро неспешно скользил по знакомым с детства чертам напротив.  
Заостренные скулы усыпанные темными пятнами на манер веснушек, расширившиеся от удивления зеленые глаза с узким зрачком, легкие морщины в уголках глаз - видимо от усталости и вечно хмурого взгляда - и эти длинные черные линии на верхних веках, отдаленно похожих на подводку. На мгновение Спайро задумался, натуральные ли эти линии на его глазах или нарисованы им самим, чтобы подчеркнуть и без того выразительный и, признаем честно, красивый взгляд колдуна. Лицо Рипто пылало от смущения, румянец придавал его коже оттенок спелой вишни, что по мнению дракона определенно красило его.  
Если быть до конца честными Спайро всегда чувствовал влечение к Рипто. С момента первой встречи и до сих пор, колдун стал его тайной одержимостью. Все начиналось с банального: юный дракон хотел дружить с ним, вывести на свет, помочь исправить все недоразумения и недопонимания, сделать так чтобы Рипто искренне улыбнулся или засмеялся. С течением времени, когда общение постепенно сходило с типичного "герой/злодей" и плавно перетекало во что-то нейтральное, Спайро хотел знать о Рипто немного больше чем он вообще знал, а знал он на самом деле не много. Дракон стал наблюдать, высматривать и анализировать, долго не осознавая что вопросы которыми он задается по отношению к колдуну не совсем подходят под категорию "дружеские".  
Как например, состоял ли Рипто в отношениях? С кем? Как долго? С женщиной или мужчиной? А кого он предпочитает? Каково это, целовать его? Последний вопрос часто проскальзывал где-то на периферии сознания, когда они обменивались колкостями. Видимо из всего этого вылилось это спонтанное действие.

Постепенно Спайро прикрыл глаза и полностью погрузился в водоворот эмоций, что один за другим обрушивались на него, чуть сильнее прижавшись в губам напротив. Ему было немного страшно, но в тоже время...  
Целовать Рипто было волнительно. Что-то запретное, потаенное, было в этом поцелуе и крохотная надежда на то что его не убьют на месте, судя по тому что ему не пытаются откусить язык, делала момент еще более прекрасным и чувственным.

Чем дольше это продолжалось тем отчетливее становилось понятно, что рано или поздно придется объясняться, потому что количество воздуха стремительно приближалось к нулю. Однако Спайро все же сумел отстраниться и замер, все еще не отпуская волшебника из захвата. Рипто видимо тоже на какой-то миг прикрыл глаза, но старательно пытался это скрыть за попытками быстро проморгаться, недовольно оскалившись.

\- И какого черта это было? - шёпотом поинтересовался Рипто, пытаясь выровнять сбитое дыхание.  
\- Мне захотелось, - просто пожав плечами, ответил дракон, ехидно облизываясь, будто бы смакуя украденный вкус чужих губ. - К тому же, это отличный способ тебя заткнуть.  
Спайро не смог сдержать легкого смешка, чем видимо не только вывел волшебника из ступора, но и сумел разозлить. Глаза Рипто угрожающе сузились, не предвещая ничего хорошего для дракона.   
\- Ты - наглый охламон! - мгновенно взвился Рипто, озлобленно прошипев обзывательство.  
Теперь же Спайро засмеялся в голос, чуть отстранившись от своего пленника, но смех прервался так же внезапно как и начался тот злосчастный поцелуй, так как волшебник сумел извернуться и сильно двинул острым коленом прямо в челюсть дракона. Тот от вспышки боли и неожиданности разжал хватку, взвыв раненой белугой. Сдавленно выругавшись от боли в колене, Рипто как можно быстрее оказался на ногах и, на ходу подбирая скипетр и камень, поспешил скрыться в развалинах замка. Спайро предпринял попытку догнать злодея, но тот, несмотря на легкое прихрамывание на одну ногу, стремительно отдалялся от него, вскоре исчезнув за ближайшей колонной.  
Потирая ушибленную челюсть, умом Спайро понимал, что заслужил, однако сердце все ещё волнительно стучало в груди и висках от запретной близости. На какой то миг, ему показалось, что не только он, но и колдун наслаждался этой внезапной несдержанностью дракона. Будто происходящее было... Правильным. Желанным. Ими обоими.

Однако Спайро быстро откинул эту мысль. Это была лишь приятная случайность.


	4. Day 3. Hair Pulling

\- Можешь рассказать как это произошло?  
Элора лишь недовольно фыркнула, от чего ее челка подпрыгнула. Синдер неловко засмеялась, но под рассерженным взглядом фавна, как то виновато сжалась и вновь затихла. Бьянка насмешливо смотрела на подруг, осторожно орудуя ножницами в попытке уменьшить и без того ощутимую потерю для Элоры.  
\- Это все парни виноваты, - недовольно протянула девушка, морщась от слишком сильного натяжения волос на голове. - Хантер решил, что стрелять снарядами с клеем из рогатки отличная идея.  
\- А Спайро не смог его остановить, - вставила свои пять копеек Синдер.  
\- И как так получилось что рука Синдер приклеилась к твоей голове? - серьезно поинтересовалась юная волшебница, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
Девушки тяжко вздохнули и начали свой рассказ.

***  
Синдер искала Спайро в надежде пригласить его на совместный облет ближайших миров Авалара, в котором большую часть свободного времени находился юный герой. Добравшись до Осенней поляны, она увидела знакомых существ. Элора и Рипто о чем-то разговаривали в тени замка, поприветствовав ее кивком и взмахом руки, а вот Спайро даже не заметил ее появления так как явно был увлечен разговором с Хантером, который восторженно что-то ему показывал. Неподалеку от них каменная кладка стены была в каких-то странных блестящих разводах.  
\- Привет, Спайро, - мило протянула Синдер, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но увидев в ответ лишь обычное дружеское приветствие в виде беззаботного кивка головой, разочарованно вздохнула. - И тебе привет, лохматый, - безразлично поздоровалась она с охотником.  
\- Да, да, да и тебе привет... Зацени, Синд! - радостно обратил на себя внимание Хантер.- Я смог смастерить крепкую рогатку из очень старого деревца и набрать клейковины из него. Обстреляться не настреляться!  
\- Очень рада за тебя, лохматый, - флегматично ответила девушка. - Спайро, я...  
\- А снаряды вообще огонь! Брать в руки легко, летят просто отлично, а какой финал! Бух! Быщ! Плюх! Я уже всю стену обстрелял, ты заметила?! Круто же! Стрелять из него проще чем из лука, - прервал ее леопард, на что она лишь сжала зубы. - Даже ты, Спайрыч, со своими лапами справишься.  
\- Эй! Мои лапы справятся с чем угодно! Дай сюда рогатку! - выхватив из лап друга рогатку Спайро насмешливо прокрутил ее в своих пальцах, якобы демонстрируя свою ловкость рук. - Назови мишень и будь уверен я ее поражу!  
Задумчиво почесав подбородок, леопард хитро оскалился. Спайро тем временем подобрал снаряд и оттянул резинку, готовый в любой момент.  
\- Голова коротышки! - по наитию дракон перевел прицел на Рипто, но во время успел остановиться.  
\- Сдурел!? - не оценив шутки и опустив оружие, прорычал Спайро.  
\- Думаю будет забавно если рука коротышки приклеиться к его большой голове, - насмешливо продолжил свою мысль Хантер, коварно потирая руки.  
\- Но он ничего не сделал, - разумно подметил Спайро, рассерженный перспективой стрелять в колдуна. - И вообще это может быть травмоопасно.  
\- Хантер, это не этично и не правильно стрелять в Рипто, не смотря на то что мне он тоже не нравится, но он не заслуживает коварного мальчишеского выстрела из рогатки клеем.  
\- Я не стану в него стрелять, - решительно произнес Спайро.  
\- Дай тогда я сам! - выхватывая импровизированное оружие из лап друга, процедил Хантер, сразу же беря колдуна на прицел. Однако его одернул за хвост дракон.  
\- Нет, я не позволю! - хватая за руку, что держала оттянутый заряд, раздраженно прошипел молодой дракон. - Это нападение! Он получит полное право стереть нас в порошок!  
\- Я его не боюсь! - отбиваясь от дракона, ответил леопард. - Он бесит меня, напыщенный индюк с волшебной палочкой. Я беру ответственность на себя!  
\- Да ты сбежишь как только запахнет жареным! - все еще пытаясь удержать увертливого кота на месте, обвинил его Спайро и таки смог выдернуть из рук рогатку, пока Хантер обиженно хватал воздух ртом.  
\- Неправда! Отдай! - Хантер не собирался отступать и напрыгнул на друга, пытаясь вернуть свою вещь.  
\- Ни за что!  
Между двумя парнями завязалась дружеская потасовка за право обладания рогаткой.  
\- Какое ребячество, - досадливо протянула Синдер, смотря на возню друзей, и решила предотвратить трагедию, путем простого предупреждения предполагаемой цели. Взмыв в воздух, она полетела к двум беседующим существам, однако стоило ей проделать середину пути как раздался негромкий хлопок резинки и мимо нее пролетел снаряд. Растерявшись и не сумев перехватить на подлете снаряд, она все же попыталась догнать его, не дав достигнуть цели. Но...

Плюх! Заряд попал прямиком в цель - в голову. Но не в Рипто, а в Элору!

Парни испуганно вздохнули, волшебник так вообще отпрыгнул на метр от пораженной мишени. Фавн же от испуга и небольшой боли вскрикнула. Дракониха, которая летела на перехват заряда, не успела осознать, что опоздала и во время затормозить, поэтому на полной скорости влетела в пострадавшую.  
Девушки кубарем прокатились по поляне, поднимая столб пыли и кучи опавших листьев, попутно переругиваясь.  
\- Ау! Синдер, не тяни. Не тяни мои волосы, ты драконья живодерка!  
\- Черт, Элора, не дергайся, я не могу остановиться! Замри, дуреха-фавн!  
Когда их незапланированный полет с горы прекратился и они смогли частично выпутаться из конечностей друг друга, Синдер поняла что не может убрать руки от волос Элоры не выдрав их полностью.  
\- Синдер! Отпусти!  
\- Я не могу! Я приклеилась!  
\- Что? Это был клей?!  
Обе резко обернулись и увидели три растерянных пары глаз. Озлобленные лица девушек заставили их тяжко сглотнуть.  
\- ПАРНИ!!! - взревели обе в унисон, от чего листва на ближайших деревьев стала стремительно осыпаться, а водная гладь в озере беспокойно зарябила.  
Спайро, испуганно прокричав клич к отступлению, взвил в высь, стремительно скрываясь за кронами деревьев и стенами замка. Хантер, притворившись фреской, попытался слиться со стеной и по тихому свалить, однако споткнулся и кубарем помчался куда-то прочь, выкрикивая ругательства в воздух. Рипто, пропищав извинения за неудобства, телепортировался восвояси.

***  
\- То есть в итоге, они испуганно разбежались, оставив вас посреди Осенней поляны в таком состоянии, - понимающе произнесла Бьянка, наконец освободив девушек из клеевого плена. - И какой вывод из этого можно сделать?  
\- Парни - идиоты! - хором подвели итог девушки, на что Бьянка громко рассмеялась.


	5. Day 4. Champagne

Бьянка понятия не имела, что она здесь делает. Колдунья приказала ей присутствовать на этом странном, по мнению девушки, балу, на котором ей явно было не место. Все эти ярко и богато разодетые существа, были лишь потенциальными жертвами и не более. Королеве Забытых миров требовалась подпитка, так как магия постепенно ускользала из ее рук, как и из мира в целом. Нехитрый план, несколько слащавых слов, шикарный банкет с музыкой и пожалуйста, целый зал разнокалиберных магов, предсказателей, чародеев, друидов, шаманов, колдунов и волшебников с разных краев приближенных миров.  
Из-за того, что под четким руководством своей наставницы Бьянка составляла список гостей, юная колдунья запомнила почти всех особо важных гостей, удостоившихся отдельного внимания Колдунья и старалась не смотреть на них, боясь выдать даже взглядом замыслы наставницы.

 _\- Вот этого не забудь пригласить. Если нужно, то силой доставь, поняла меня?_  
Эта фраза каждый раз сопровождалась угрожающим взмахом посоха и поджатыми в недовольстве губами. Вынужденная трата для продления собственной жизни, не сильно радовала Колдунью, но показать себя во всем великолепии перед _**жалкими ротозеями**_ единственное, что заставляло самозваную королеву долго прихорашиваться перед зеркалом и мило улыбаться гостям, купаясь во всеобщем внимании и почтении.

Выглядела она на этом балу поистине по королевски. Фрез Колдуньи был накрахмален добела и был усыпан мерцающими в свете бальных люстр бриллиантами. С ее широких плеч на пол струилась ярко красная мантия, обшитая по краям золотом. Повседневные украшения были заменены новыми, в цвет мероприятия: длинная золотая цепочка с рубином, золотые браслеты, кольца и корона, расшитая бархатом и усыпанная различными камнями. Хозяйка бала сияла и величественно шествовала меж гостей, попутно беспечно обмениваясь любезностями и сдержанными улыбками.

Бьянка же, облаченная в самое простое платье цвета лазури, скромно стояла в тени колонны подле трона Колдуньи, чтобы в случае чего быстро отозваться на зов ее наставницы. Стояла она уже несколько часов и, смотря на уставленные блюдами столы, ее живот неприятно сводило в голодном спазме, а от духоты в горле пересыхало мгновенно. Но ослушаться приказа и покинуть указанное место она не могла, слишком большая была вероятность быть в итоге наказанной. Из невеселых мыслей ее вывел негромкий грубый голос одного из райноков, что прислуживали сегодня в качестве официантов.

\- Бокал прохладного шампанского для скромной леди, - пробурчал райнок, протягивая девушке бокал. Бьянка удивленно уставилась сперва на напиток, затем на официанта, на что тот недовольно впихнул его ей прямо в руки. - Бери уже, я не могу стоять здесь целый день. У меня тоже есть работа.  
\- Но я не просила... - робко начала Бьянка, но ее грубо оборвал все тот же ощетинившийся в натужной улыбке райнок, пряча пустой поднос под подмышку.  
\- Один из господ посчитал необходимым тебя угостить, вон тот мелкий справа у колонн. Всего наихудшего, - с этими словами официант поспешил вернуться к своей работе, оставляя девушку в еще большем недоумении.

Осторожно удерживая бокал в руках, она взглядом пыталась выцепить из толпы того самого внимательного гостя, который не только увидел ее в тени, но и видимо пожалел ее. Однако сделать это ей так и не удалось, потому что на свой трон вернулась Колдунья, сразу же подзывая ее к себе.  
\- Девочка моя, у меня есть поручение, - не слишком дружелюбно протянула Колдунья, небрежно взмахивая посохом в сторону окон. - Некоторые гости жалуются на духоту, открой этим негодяям окна, а после проследи чтобы на балконах все было в порядке, на случай если кто-то из этих дармоедов решить проветриться.  
Кивнув, Бьянка собралась было отправиться, но ее грубо остановила рука королевы, больно схватившая ее за предплечье.  
\- А хотя знаешь, воспользуйся-ка магией, деточка, - приторно мило протянула Колдунья, не без удовольствия наблюдая как расширились от испуга глаза девушки. - Так будет куда быстрее. Заодно продемонстрируешь всем как великолепно я смогла тебя обучить, несмотря на твое низкое происхождение, - не отпуская стремительно синеющей руки Бьянки, женщина притянула ее к себе поближе, почти по-матерински приобнимая за плечи. - А теперь действуй, девочка моя. Покажи мне, что я не впустую трачу время на тебя.

Сердце в груди испуганно замерло, а рука, держащая бокал так и нетронутого шампанского, сжала стекло настолько сильно, что по стенкам поползли мелкие трещинки. Бьянка боялась колдовать при наставница, потому что каждый раз от страха она постоянно путала слова и движения от чего заклинания не срабатывали или же итог получался не таким как задумывался. И каждый раз Колдунья разгневанно кричала на нее, всячески обзывая и принижая.

_\- Глупая соплячка. Бестолковая. Бездарная дура. Слабая девчонка. Идиотка. Бесполезная. Жалкое ничтожество. Неуклюжая невнимательная лентяйка. Неблагодарная дрянь._

А иногда Колдунья отвешивала ей звонкую пощечину, за то что у нее от волнения выпадала из рук волшебная палочка или книга заклинаний. Сейчас же, Бьянка чувствовала затылком грузное дыхание женщины, мысленно дорисовывая кривую насмешливую улыбку на алых губах и скользящие по ее профилю прожигающие холодом безразличия голубые глаза. Большие руки королевы на ее плечах болезненно сжимали их, впиваясь острыми ногтями в чувствительную кожу, не давая возможности сбежать.  
Неловко достав из кармана платья палочку, Бьянка дрожащими от волнения и страха губами попыталась произнести соответствующее заклинание, неловко взмахивая рукой в направлении окон, однако ничего не происходило. Раздраженно вздохнув, Колдунья оттолкнула девушку от себя, от чего шампанское пролилось на лазурное платье.  
\- Бесполезная маленькая дрянь, - разгневанно прорычала она, замахиваясь посохом, но заметив приближающуюся делегацию гостей, быстро опустила руку и, придав лицу максимально приветливое выражение лица, глухим шепотом произнесла. - Убирайся прочь с глаз моих, чтобы до завтра я тебя не видела. Займусь тобой позже.

Ровно после этих слов, Бьянка сорвалась с места. Она бежала. Сердце загнанно стучало в груди, из глаз сами собой потекли слезы, однако ноги стремительно несли ее как можно дальше от разъедающих душу глаз, от ядовитых презрительных слов, от той, кого она боялась и почитала больше всего на свете.   
Незаметно для себя, она оказалась за пределами бального зала, в ухоженном зимнем саду в самой дальней от входа беседке с видом на замерзшее озерцо. Присев на скамью, девушка пыталась отдышаться. В ее руках все еще была палочка и треснувший бокал с парой капель шампанского в нем. Трясущимися руками она поставила бокал рядом с собой и, убрав палочку, попыталась утереть слезы ладонью, но горький спазм сдавил горло и слезы потекли с удвоенной силой. Заходясь в безмолвной истерике она не услышала неторопливых шагов по свежевыпавшему снегу, приближающихся к ней. Чужое присутствие она обнаружила лишь тогда, когда кто-то учтиво прочистил горло находясь в метре от нее.

Испуганно вскинув голову, она встретилась взглядом с одним из гостей, который видимо увидел ее побег и последовал за ней. Однако вместо банального вопроса об ее самочувствии, незнакомец с легкой улыбкой произнес:  
\- Эта старая стерва как не умела держать себя в руках, так и до сих пор без разбору машет своей палкой, - эти слова звучали настолько буднично, с настолько не прикрытым осуждением и разочарованием, что Бьянка мысленно позавидовала незнакомцу, ибо сама она вряд ли когда-нибудь выскажется в таком ключе по поводу своей наставницы в слух. - Не представляю какого вам терпеть ее заскоки и крики двадцать четыре на семь. Безумная ведьма, а не королева.  
Осторожно приблизившись, незнакомец присел рядом на скамью и протянул взятый из под подола теплого темно-бордового плаща платок.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответила она, тщательно пытаясь утереть слезы, которые все еще стремительно текли по ее лицу. Но уткнувшись в платок лицом, юная волшебница сдавленно зарыдала вновь, выплескивая все что накопилось. Лишь по прошествии нескольких долгих минут, она наконец смогла остановиться. Страх, грусть и обида постепенно отступали, лишь холод ощущался все сильнее. Медленно подкрадывалась апатия.  
Делая глубокие медленные вздохи, Бьянка все же смогла взглянуть на сидящего рядом без смущения от собственной несдержанности и слабости.  
\- Почему вы здесь? - девушка не смогла сдержать любопытства.  
\- Есть две причины. Первая, меня жутко раздражает Колдунья и ее неумелая игра в добродушную хозяйку, - язвительно отозвался ее терпеливый сосед, на что она едва заметно улыбнулась. - Поэтому я уже давно намеревался сбежать из этого дурдома.  
\- А вторая?  
Незнакомец насмешливо хмыкнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ, и, взяв в руки оставленный ею бокал, щелкнул пальцами. Пролитое на платье шампанской медленно вернулось в бокал, наполняя его вновь, а ткань мгновенно высохла, будто ничего и не было.  
\- Хотел убедиться, что вы хотя бы попробуете привезенный мной напиток. Местное шампанское совсем выдохлось и его скорее можно использовать в качестве орудия пыток нежели подавать гостям.  
Юная волшебница удивленно провела по сухой ткани рукой, после чего вновь взглянула на незнакомца, протягивающего ей бокал.  
\- Это были вы. Вы прислали мне его, - догадливо протянула она, забирая напиток из чужих рук. - Почему?  
\- Если быть до конца откровенным, то мне стало вас попросту жаль. Вы стояли там с самого начала мероприятия и не могли сдвинуться с места. Молчаливо переминались с ноги на ногу, устало потирали напряженные плечи. И ваши глаза, - Бьянка встретилась с горящими зелеными глазами, что внимательно изучали ее. - В них даже сейчас плещется голод, а судя по тому как не часто вы сглатывали слюну, то еще и жажда, - девушка молча поразилась такой наблюдательностью, внешне стараясь оставаться спокойной. - Никто не подходил к вам ни для того чтобы поприветствовать, ни для того чтобы предложить напитки и закуски. Но официанты знали вас, судя по недовольным лицам и не слишком лестным шепоткам, что мне удалось услышать.  
\- Поразительно, - все таки восхищенно отозвалась юная волшебница, заметив как слегка зарделся от похвалы ее новый знакомый.  
\- Глупости, леди Бьянка! Всего лишь наблюдательность, не более. Раз уж мы так мило беседуем, позвольте и мне задать вопрос, - девушка согласно кивнула, неловко поерзав на своем месте. - Что такого от вас хотела Колдунья, что вы убежали от нее в слезах?  
\- Ничего необычного, - тихо ответила она, безразлично пожав плечами. - Она пожелала открыть окна, чтобы я при помощи заклинания отперла щеколды и впустила в помещение свежий воздух. Но... я не справилась с ее заданием и она разозлилась.  
Сосед по скамье окинул ее удивленным взглядом.  
\- В самом деле? Она взбесилась из-за такой ерунды? - Бьянка согласно закивала, медленно покачивая содержимое бокала, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника. - Она же давила на тебя. Даже я чувствовал как она напряженно дышит тебе в затылок. Неудивительно, что у тебя не вышло.  
\- Мне нужно смириться с этим, по другому госпожа не будет учить меня настоящей магии.  
Широкие брови мужчины напротив взметнулись вверх.  
\- Какая дикость! - по голосу казалось что возмущению ее собеседника не было предела, на что она вновь пожала плечами. - У каждого свой предел и способы колдовать, нужно подбирать подход, а не строить всех под одну гребенку! Какое неслыханное невежество! Впрочем... - на пару секунд задумавшись, мужчина флегматично всплеснул рукой, заметно расслабляясь. - Чего и следовало от нее ждать. Ей плевать на всех кроме себя.  
\- Не правда, - вяло попыталась заступиться за наставницу девушка, но увидев скептический взгляд напротив, тут же замолчала.  
На несколько минут они погрузились в молчание. Каждый думал о своем и о том что услышал в этой беседке. В какой-то момент Бьянка захотела уйти, чтобы скрыться от слишком внимательного взгляда, но ее порыв встать со скамейки остановил голос ее нового знакомого:  
\- Можете мне показать как вы колдуете?  
От удивления она забыла как дышать, однако это не помешало ей обернуться настолько резко, что болезненно хрустнули шейные позвонки и окинуть взглядом ужаса и растерянности уверенную фигуру в теплом плаще.  
\- Не нужно так пугаться! - он продемонстрировал свои поднятые открытые ладони, как бы намекая что ничего дурного не имел в виду. - Обещаю, я не буду давить или нависать над тобой. А лучше если ты представить, что меня и вовсе здесь нет. Я лишь хочу помочь в твоем обучении.  
Она чувствовала что он не врет ей, что и вправду лишь интересуется из собственного любопытства и желания слегка помочь, от чего она неуверенно взяла палочку в руки и взмахнула ей в сторону окон, повторно пытаясь открыть их самостоятельно. Однако как и впервые разы ничего не происходило.  
\- Какое заклинание ты используешь?  
\- Аperta fenestra, - задумчиво отозвалась девушка, нервно теребя палочку в руках.  
\- Хм. Не совсем подходит под задачу. Да, оно позволяет открыть окна, но только если они не заперты на щеколды или ставни, - пояснил ей свою мысль ее временный учитель. - То есть нужно скомбинировать с "вскрывающим" заклятьем. Попробуй Etaperetseras, а затем Aperta.  
Бьянка медленно вздохнула и вновь подняла палочку, четко повторив нужные заклинания, но эффекта все не было.  
\- Не работает, - расстроено протянула она.  
\- Попробуй без палочки, - подсказал мужчина, на что она удивленно подняла брови. - Поверь, тебе будет легче.  
Решив довериться и посмотреть куда это все приведет, она убрала магический инструмент в карман платья. А ее собеседник принялся неспешно ее инструктировать.  
\- Подними обе руки. Направь их в сторону твоей цели. Сосредоточься на желаемом результате, - она покорно следовала указаниям, стараясь не замечать как бешено начинает колотиться сердце. Но ее напряжение все равно не осталось незамеченным. - Расслабь плечи, не тушуйся. Пальцы тоже не напрягай, тебе нужны ладони. Если нервничаешь медленно и размеренно дыши. Вдох-выдох. Как будешь уверенна что готова - колдуй.  
Мысленно сосчитав до десяти и глубоко вздохнув, она произнесла заклинания.

Окна распахнулись, ударяясь ставнями об стены и друг об друга, из зала раздался коллективный облегченный вздох. Ее сосед по скамье лишь коротко поаплодировал ее успеху.  
\- У меня вышло! - обрадовалась Бьянка, непомерно удивленными глазами смотря на творение своих рук.  
\- Конечно вышло и вышло бы с первого раза, если бы не эта жаба, которая учить толком не умеет.  
\- Прошу вас, перестаньте ее оскорблять, если она вас услышит...  
\- Да плевал я с башни Астрономии на нее и ее мнение, - резко прервал ее мужчина, недовольно хмуря брови и слегка ощетинившись. - Я здесь по велению долга, а не из-за нее. Обожать ее я не обязан.  
После этого высказывания он неловко откашлялся и пробурчал извинения, но что Бьянка облегченно рассмеялась, вызвав ответную улыбку у мужчины.  
Но тут к ним в беседку ворвался длинношеий парень, буквально повиснув на одной из балок опоры. Он загнанно дышал от бега и шумно сглатывал слюну, однако сумел быстро собраться и громко обратился к присутствующим.  
\- Милорд! Вот вы где! Я вас обыскался! Оббегал весь зал и сад чтобы найти вас! Не прячьтесь больше, пожалуйста! - жалобно просил он, заслужив от своего лорда виноватый взгляд. - Давайте завершим официальную часть, найдем Живеля и свалим из этого гадюшника, - заметив удивленный взгляд девушки, он учтиво добавил. - Без обид, леди.  
Она лишь покачала головой. _Никаких обид, это ведь правда._  
\- Что ж, на сим тогда откланиваюсь, леди Бьянка, - встав с места, ее новый знакомый покровительственно кивнул своему спутнику, после чего тот поспешил выпрямиться.  
\- Спасибо, милорд, - за долгое время широко и счастливо улыбнувшись, ответила ему Бьянка, махая на прощание свободной рукой.  
Ее собеседник учтиво поклонился, на прощание окинув хитрым взглядом, и поспешно удалился вместе со своим спутником, по пути закутываясь в плащ. Смотря им вслед, девушка понимала, то что произошло в этой беседке - правильно. Так и должно проходить обучение, так должно проходить общение учителя с учеником, а не как с... ней.  
Сделав наконец глоток давно казалось бы забытого на скамье напитка, Бьянка поняла, что это самое вкусное шампанское, что ей довелось попробовать.

_И что это был самый замечательный и терпеливый учитель, которого ей довелось иметь в своей жизни._

Когда ты побеждаешь — ты заслуживаешь шампанского... (с) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aperta fenestra (лат.) - открывать окна.  
> Etaperetseras (лат. et aperti et seras) - отворяю замки.  
> Составлялись по аналогии с заклятьями из ГП, но за правильность не ручаюсь.  
> 04.10.2019


	6. Day 5. Ghoust

Призраки всегда приходили по ночам.

Днем они чаще всего прятались в тенях, дожидаясь удобного момента чтобы напомнить о себе вновь. Изредка они шептались за его спиной, играли с занавесками в кабинете и разбрасывали бумаги по полу. Наглея порой до такой степени, что в открытую касались окружающих его существ, заставляя их ежиться от пробирающего холода или испуганно дергаться. Их никто не видел кроме него и они об этом прекрасно знали, пользуясь этим в самый неожиданный для него момент.   
Ночью они беспрепятственно ходили по его дому, выли за окнами спальни, грузными шагами сотрясали стены в коридоре, опрокидывали предметы, скреблись в дверь комнаты и шептали из-под кровати.  
 _Виновен! Виновен! В нашей смерти виноват ты! Нет прощения! Нет искупления! Убийца! Палач! Чудовище!_

Спать со светом было столь же бесполезно как и без него. Призраки не боялись света. Тьма собственной спальни, даже самая крохотная, лишь разъедала мозг, а воспаленное сознание дорисовывало силуэты его ночных гостей, превращая их в гротескных монстров, скалящих в бессильной злобе свои острые зубы. Могильный холод заставлял окна запотевать, приглушая и без того тусклый свет ночного светила. Тупо пялясь в потолок без сна и укрывшись толстым одеялом, его сотрясала дрожь, а из под кровати тянули к нему свои костлявые длинные руки его личные призраки.  
 _Ты несешь смерть! Нет тебе спасения! Нет искупления! Ты должен заплатить! За нашу смерть ты должен ответить сполна! Тебе место с нами!_  
Иногда ему удавалось все же уснуть, несмотря на угрожающий шепот и шорохи, однако во снах они мучали и изводили его не меньше, терпеливо ожидая когда он окончательно сдаться на их милость.

Утром из зеркала на него смотрел уставший и забитый он, не знающий покоя и отдыха. Синяки с каждой ночью лишь становились отчетливее, морщины клеймом впивались в кожу, глаза тускнели и наливались краснотой. Он стремительно бледнел и худел, призраки не спешили забирать его с собой в Ад. Он должен был страдать и исчезать медленно. Но пока магия живет в нем, пока он не потерял надежду и веру в собственную значимость хоть для кого-то, он будет существовать в мире живых. Призракам некуда было торопиться, они были готовы ждать столько сколько требуется.

От разглядывания себя в зеркальную поверхность отвлекает стук в дверь.  
\- Босс? Все хорошо? Вы там уже час, опоздаете на собрание. Да и завтрак стынет.  
\- Иду.  
Впереди будет долгий день.

И бесконечная ночь...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коротенькая зарисовка. Вольное трактование темы. Больше мне сказать нечего.
> 
> 05.10.2019


	7. Day 6. Bromance

Каким-то странным образом так сложилось, что у Профессора никогда не было настоящего лучшего друга. Да были хорошие приятели, коллеги, союзники, однокурсники и одноклассники, но не было в его жизни того кому бы он мог довериться полностью. Того с кем бы он мог обсудить и разделить свое маленькое увлечение: Профессору нравилось читать романы и смотреть романтические фильмы. Нравилось во многом потому что в его жизни для романтики было мало места ибо вся его жизнь - это наука, однако душа требовала отдыха от работы. Об увлечении книгами и фильмами было неловко признаваться, не всякий поймет почему уже солидного возраста мужчина компании живых и реальных существ предпочитает выдуманных другими.  
Быть умным порой очень сложно. Множество ожиданий, зависти и непонимания встречал он в своей юности, поэтому других приходилось сторониться. Хорошие отношения с ровесниками и в целом с другими существами появились когда он получил докторскую степень и покинул родной мир в поисках нового дома.  
И вот уже много лет он комфортно жил в одном из миров Авалара, обустроив свой дом и лабораторию, у него появились друзья и коллеги, с которыми было комфортно и интересно, Элора и Хантер были для него как семья, которую он давно оставил в родном мире, а вот с другом по интересам было сложнее.  
Однако все изменилось когда в один прекрасный день его любимый автор серии романов объявил об автограф-сессии в честь выпуска заключительной части цикла книг. Сдержаться и не прийти не позволила слишком глубокая привязанность к персонажам и желание пожать руку автору, поэтому разобравшись с делами и вооружившись последней книгой Профессор отправился на встречу. Автограф-сессия проходила в одном из книжных магазинов в соседнем от Авалара мире и существ, почитающих творчество автора, набралось на целую четырехкилометровую очередь. Завидев вереницу желающих пообщаться с писателем, Профессор тяжело вздохнул и пристроился в конец, крепко прижимая книгу к груди. Время как назло шло медленно, но не медленнее чем сама очередь.  
\- Профессор? - окликнул его голос за пределами стройной шеренги существ.  
Обернувшись, ученый увидел замершего на полпути Рипто. Тот тоже был с книгой, но явно направлялся в противоположенную сторону от направления очереди.  
\- Ты тоже здесь за автографом? - вежливо поинтересовался Профессор, так же удивленно смотря в ответ, на что риптонец лишь усмехнулся.  
\- Я свой уже получил и подумывал слинять подальше от толпы, но заметил тебя и даже не поверил сперва. Не знал что тебе такое интересно.  
\- Я прошу не распространяться об этом, пожалуйста, - нервно попросил мужчина, смущенно оглядываясь по сторонам, на что Рипто успокоительно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Понимаю, сам таким чтивом балуюсь, об этом особо не поболтаешь в нашем с тобой окружении, - Профессор на эти слова благодарно улыбнулся, видя в волшебнике единомышленика, что сильно успокаивало.  
Поэтому Профессор решил рискнуть и обсудить прочитанный цикл с Рипто, на что тот положительно отозвался, несмотря на недовольные взгляды других существ в линии. Однако по прошествии часа, они оба стали уставать стоять в, казалось бы, не движущейся очереди.  
\- Ты так будешь долго ждать и весьма вероятно можешь не успеть, - достав из внутреннего кармана часы, раздраженно проговорил Рипто, коротко взглянув на начало очереди.  
\- Что ж поделать, - грустно пожал плечами мужчина, однако из его рук выдернули книгу. - Что? Верни ее назад, пожалуйста!  
\- Пойдем влезем без очереди! Я скажу что ты столкнулся с кем-то и вы перепутали книги.  
\- Это обман. Рипто, нет!  
\- Рипто, да!  
\- Нас вышвырнут отсюда, если правда выяснится!  
Рипто лишь покачал головой, хитро усмехнувшись, и отправился в начало очереди. Профессор поспешил за ним намереваясь отнять книгу, но будучи ниже ростом и так невысокого колдуна все равно не мог до тянуться. Так он и прыгал в попытках забрать свою вещь назад, пока не оказался прямо возле стола с автором, которому Рипто беззастенчиво вручил его экземпляр, протиснувшись между стоящим впереди.  
\- Прошу прощения, но у моего друга случилась неприятность, - обратился к закипающему парню, вперед которого Рипто бесцеремонно влез. - У него буквально вырвали из рук подписанную книгу, оставив лишь потрепанный экземпляр без подписи. Мы быстро!  
На удивление, сурового вида парень молча кивнул и уступил место.  
\- А! Лорд Рипто! Это ваш друг? Очень приятно! - радостно отозвался автор, хватая Профессора за руку и тряся ее в приветственном рукопожатии. - Вам тоже нравится мое скромное творчество? Я польщен! Спасибо огромное!  
\- Будьте любезны подписать пока нас не разорвали ваши фанаты, - Рипто с улыбкой наблюдал за застывшим истуканом ученым, по лицу которого медленно расцветала улыбка.  
\- Ну что вы! Вам спасибо! - опомнился ученый, не разнимая рук с кумиром.  
Писатель оставил пламенное послание на форзаце для Профессора, после чего они быстро ретировались, пока толпа не стала угрожать.  
Как только двое мужчин миновали выход магазина, Профессора буквально прорвало и он не останавливался ни на минуту, однако его никто не затыкал, наоборот, с интересом слушали, Рипто лишь изредка подбрасывал или менял темы, параллельно ведя его в местный паб, где они продолжили общение по душам под стаканчик горячительного.  
Уже под вечер, изрядно захмелев, они разошлись по домам, полностью удовлетворенные этим днем. Так у них и повелось, новая книга - надо встретиться и обсудить. Полиглотство обоих дарило им бесконечный поток тем для обсуждения, а после того как Профессор показал Рипто свою коллекцию фильмов, колдуна еще долгое время можно было найти в доме ученого, а точнее на его диване. Но из-за работы пришлось выделить время только на один день - день "Встречи книжного клуба", как насмешливо называл их Спайро.  
\- Остановите это безобразие! - в который раз ругался с "голубым" экраном Рипто, в порыве чистого негодования, кидая диванную подушку в сторону.  
\- Мне тоже не нравится. Так смазать сюжет и наплевать на развитие персонажа, - согласно отозвался Профессор, сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Да ты только погляди, что сценаристы накрутили!  
\- Ужасно.  
\- Да я левой пяткой лучше напишу! А я ведь напишу!  
\- Ага.  
\- Я тебя сейчас стукну, если не перестанешь паясничать!  
В сторону Профессора полетела вторая подушка, попавшая ему прямо в лицо, от чего тот удивленно охнул и швырнул ее в ответ. Они долго перебрасывались, пока в очередной раз их не отвлекло от дружеской перебранки происходящее на экране.  
\- Нет. Ну просто нет! - разочарованно простонал Рипто, на что ученый натужно прыснул в кулак. - Какая любовь?! Где экспозиция к этому?! Где химия персонажей?! Девочка, остановись! - Профессор не мог больше сдерживаться и засмеялся в голос. - Что ты смеешься?! Ты не видишь какой кошмар творится?! А это что? Ох, еба.... Все! Выключай! Я не могу! Нервов моих нет! Выключай!

Как не сложно догадаться, давняя мечта Профессора все-таки сбылась и он был безмерно благодарен судьбе, что свела его с этим ворчливым саркастичным риптонцем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава из меня все соки выпила ибо идея изначально не шла от слова вообще, но я все-таки смог. Возможно криво и косо, но смог.
> 
> 20.11.2019


	8. Day 7. Hot bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Кому не очень нравиться слэш, к тому же ксенофильный, то пожалуйста пройдите мимо и забудьте про этот фик. Спасибо и прощайте.
> 
> Остальным - кто заинтересован - вот вам немножко романтики и намеков :)  
> Завершено: 07.10.2019

Рипто с детства обожал купаться в ванной.  
Когда он был крохой, мать купала его в небольшом корыте, наполняя его горячей водой и душистыми маслами, взбивая их в пену. Она мягко оттирала с него грязь и пыль, позволяла играть с игрушками пока ему не надоест или пока вода не станет холодной. Это занятие его успокаивало и позволяло крепко и быстро заснуть.  
Несмотря на то, что на поле боя купаться было негде, а после войны - нежиться элементарно не было времени, лишь сейчас у него выдавалось время на себя и собственные нужды. Прием ванны для него превратился в некий своеобразный ритуал, в котором он стал нуждаться как в единственном способе расслабиться.  
Возвращаясь с работы, в его доме всегда приветливо ждала до краев наполненная водой огромная ванная, излучающая жар и аромат лаванды, эвкалипта или сандала. Краш, запомнив, что Рипто не зря столько времени угрохал на отделку комнаты и на саму ванну, неизменно наполнял ее к приходу волшебника, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть поднять его настроение и самочувствие. Иногда здоровяк подливал в воду различные успокаивающие масла для лучшего эффекта. 

И вот, после тяжелых долгих переговоров или целого дня за столом, сгорбившись за писаниной, или после длительных блужданий по другим мирам в поисках артефактов и новых существ, готовых протянуть руку помощи в развитии королевства, ванная была самой лучшей наградой за труды. Он всегда неспешно стягивал с себя одежду, оставляя ее прямо на полу, и с наслаждением окунался в воду, чувствуя как напряженные мышцы постепенно расслабляются, как накатывает приятная сонливость.  
Вытянувшись в полный рост, он погружался в воду по подбородок и отдавался дреме, на какое-то время отгоняя от себя ненужные мысли и забывая обо всех проблемах. Тяготы жизни переставали для него существовать, ровно до момента остывания воды.  
Краш и Галп знали, что беспокоить его не стоит, да и не нужно, любому требуется отдых и мытье. Но иногда его привычную идиллию нарушал гость, который сегодня так же решил прервать уединение Рипто.

За плотной шторой тихо провернулся ключ в замочной скважине и осторожно открылось окно, впуская вполне ожидаемого гостя и прохладный вечерний ветер. Лениво приоткрыв один глаз и заметив знакомый силуэт, Рипто улыбнулся. Явился.  
\- Купаешься? - ехидно протянул Спайро, являя себя из-за шторы и поспешно заходя во внутрь. Он сразу же запер окно и вернул штору в исходное положение, чтобы не нервировать хозяина дома.  
\- Как видишь, - не отрывая взгляда от мельтешащего дракона, неспешно ответил колдун.  
Подплыв ближе к краю, Рипто сложил на бортике руки и уложил на них голову, вновь прикрыв глаза. - Сегодня ты раньше обычного.  
\- Я соскучился, - простая причина, но приятная настолько, что согревала сердце колдуна не хуже горячей воды. - Не смог дождаться пока мои разойдутся спать, поэтому сбежал под шумок.  
Дракон приблизился к нему и опустился напротив прикорнувшего волшебника, проводя ладонью по руке, покоящейся на мраморном бортике. Аккуратно взяв ладонь Рипто в свою, Спайро притянул ее к своим губам, трепетно целуя каждый палец.  
\- От чего же твои многочисленные отцы не могут уснуть в этот раз?  
\- Близится праздник вот они и маются.  
В ответ Рипто лишь понимающе промычал, скользнув рукой вдоль челюсти Спайро, где она и замерла, поглаживая и почесывая более тонкую кожу. Дракон неспешно потерся о теплую ладонь, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. Незаметно для себя Рипто стал что-то напевать под нос, наполняя тишину комнаты тихим звучанием своего голоса. Спайро благоговейно вслушивался, прикрыв глаза и погружаясь в своеобразный транс. Мелодия была неспешной, ласковой, словно колыбельная. Дракону нравился голос Рипто, однажды услышав как поет колдун, он не мог перестать просить его спеть. Рипто смущался и чаще отказывался чем соглашался, но в такие моменты, когда он максимально расслаблен, ему уютно и хорошо рядом со Спайро, то волшебник не видел причины не порадовать его. А Спайро никогда не терял возможности вновь послушать.

Однако какое-то время спустя волшебник замолчал, доведя мелодию до логичного финала, от чего Спайро оставалось лишь вздохнуть и нехотя открыть глаза.  
\- Вода скоро остынет, - негромко произнес Рипто, на что юный герой жалобно простонал, понимая что должен будет оставить колдуна ненадолго одного.  
\- Чем же заняться пока ты моешься? - расстроенно протянул Спайро, не замечая хитрого взгляда Рипто из-под полуоткрытых век.  
\- Можешь составить мне компанию, - голос волшебника прозвучал низко и завораживающе.   
Ладонь, напоследок дразняще пройдясь вдоль челюсти, исчезла с лица Спайро лишь для того чтобы Рипто смог отплыть к дальнему бортику ванной и призывно вытянуть руки над водой.  
Спайро колебался лишь секунду.  
Он на ходу снял пояс, очки и нашейный платок и, отбрасывая все в сторону, поспешно забрался в ванную, прямо в ждущие объятья его личной сирены, мягко смеющейся над его горячностью.


	9. Day 8. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Кому не очень нравиться слэш, к тому же ксенофильный, то пожалуйста пройдите мимо и забудьте про этот фик. Спасибо и прощайте.
> 
> Остальным - кто заинтересован - welcome. 
> 
> P. S. Фетиши, мои фетиши (с)  
> Завершено: 08.10.2019

В порыве страсти они частенько оставляли метки на коже друг друга. 

Длительное расставание все сильнее сказывалось на них обоих. Они кожей чувствовали, что чего-то не хватает. В их случае кого-то.   
И вот, когда дела были сделаны, никому не требовалась их помощь и никто не искал их, наступал долгожданный миг свидания. Они встречались под покровом ночи в условном месте или в доме колдуна.

Глаза в глаза. Испытывающе. Вопросительно. Радостно.  
Метры, разделявшие их, преодолевались в одно мгновенье. Крепкое, но такое необходимое объятье, руки уже жадно мечутся по знакомым до боли очертаниям и формам.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Мне так тебя не хватало.  
Теплый шепот перемешивался с мягкими поцелуями, они каждый раз просили прощения за то, что не в их власти, но за то, что несомненно причиняло другому боль. За расставание и за ожидание.

Стремительно таяло терпение, движения становились все требовательнее, жар между ними все нарастал.  
Губы к губам, кожа к коже, тело к телу.  
Они погружались в ощущения с головой и не думали ни о чем кроме друг друга...

После они всегда разговаривали и любовались проделанной работой.  
По спине дракона вдоль крыльев и до самых плеч тянулись царапины от черных когтей, на одном плече виднелось очертание острых зубов, шея была помечена темными пятнами укусов, на руках так же виднелись длинные царапины. На пояснице рядом с хвостом, расцветали синяки и проявлялись несколько мелких царапин.

На запястьях колдуна оставались следы сильных лап, удерживающих его на месте для жадных поцелуев. Кожа на шее была усеяна жгучими метками. Эти метки постепенно опускались все ниже, по его бокам, чтобы в конечном итоге перемешаться с мелкими царапинами и синяками на бедрах.

В большинстве случаев, когда их охватывало не преодолимое желание присвоить себе партнера никто не противился этому. Наоборот: укусы, царапины, засосы и синяки - подобно краскам на холсте, вырисовывали их любовь на теле другого. Они никогда не переходили рамки. Никогда не причиняли боли. Это было не нужно. Они любовно касались укусов, собственных или оставленных другим, и не могли сдержать улыбки.

Не смотря на все шрамы на их телах, они видели лишь собственные отпечатки друг на друге. Они видели и чувствовали, что они желанны. 

\- Я люблю когда ты кусаешься...  
Часто насмешливо, иногда ласково, но в темноте комнаты всегда требовательно и жадно.  
Потому что им было необходимо знать, что они все еще нужны. Потому что было нужно иметь доказательство того, что все не прекрасный сон.  
Потому что лишь метки укусов позволяли дождаться следующего раза.

Но время ожидания лишь увеличивалось. Метки сходили быстрее.  
Мир явно был против их отношений, какими бы запутанными и странными они бы не были.

Только когда это их останавливало?


	10. Day 9. Forest

Однажды Элора прогуливалась по Летнему Лесу. Не потому что ей нечем было заняться, а просто чтобы проветриться и по возможности выкинуть из головы последний разговор с отцом. Она любила свою семью, но ее отец слишком сильно на нее давил.  
 _\- Негоже молодой девушке заправлять Исходным миром*. Лучше бы занялась хозяйством, глядишь и жениха бы в дом привела._

Эта пластинка повторялась из раза в раз, Элоре уже надоело ругаться и защищать свои интересы. Большую часть времени она отмалчивалась и продолжала делать по своему. Однако сегодня лимит терпения был исчерпан, она вспылила и наговорила много неприятного, в ответ услышав тоже мало хорошего о своем поведении и отношении к жизни от отца. Ее мама пыталась их образумить, но они не прислушались к ней, чем безмерно огорчили ее. Младшие братья лишь обеспокоенно наблюдали за ними из дверей, не зная как поступить и находясь в глубоком смятении.

И вот теперь девушка искала покоя и уединения где-то подальше от замка и обитателей этого мира. И от семьи. Где-то в глубине леса, она надеялась прийти в себя после нервотрепки и как следует поразмыслить над случившимся. У нее было любимое место - холм, на вершине которого раскинулся старинный дуб. С него открывался отличный вид на лес и частично территорию возле замка.

Однако придя туда, Элора увидела, что место уже занято. Под ветвистой кроной дерева был поставлен мольберт с несколькими холстами рядом, у корней можно было увидеть сумку с баночками краски и кистями, там же расположилась фляга и небольшой пакет с чем-то съестным. Владелец же всех этих вещей, задумчиво изучал раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж и холст, на который он пытался перенести данный вид.  
Неспешно приблизившись к художнику, она недовольно спросила:  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь, Рипто?  
Колдун слегка повернул голову в ее сторону, одаривая скептичным изучающим взглядом, после чего вернулся к своему занятию.  
\- Рисую. Очевидно же, - спокойно отозвался он мгновения спустя. Девушка закатила глаза.  
\- Это я прекрасно вижу. Меня конкретно интересует почему ты рисуешь именно здесь?  
В ответ он лишь пожал плечами, продолжая орудовать кистью, прерываясь на то чтобы обмакнуть ее в палитру с красками или же в небольшой стаканчик с водой.  
\- Почему ты здесь?  
\- Видимо по той же причине что и ты, Элора. Пытаюсь расслабиться и спрятаться на время от всех проблем, - наконец произнес Рипто, обернувшись к девушке. Кисть в его руке так и замерла на середине холста. - Мне уйти?  
Девушка-фавн безразлично махнула в его сторону рукой и присела возле дерева, так чтобы небольшая фигура волшебника не мешала ей тоже наслаждаться видом.  
Проследив за ее передвижением и поняв что никто прогонять его не собирается, он вернулся к рисованию. Элора по началу прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в шелест листьев и травы, после стала всматриваться в горизонт, но спустя где-то час пребывания ее взгляд зацепился за рисунок, что появлялся на холсте. Пытаясь тайком подглядеть, она слегка приподнялась с места, вытягивая шею.  
\- Ты можешь посмотреть. Я не против, - насмешливо обратился к ней Рипто, обтирая тканью, что висела на его плече, кисть после промывки.  
Поднявшись с насиженного места и подойдя к мольберту, она наконец смогла увидеть картину целиком. На ней расцветал пышущий зеленью лес, сквозь листву которого проглядывались крыши дворца и его каменные стены.  
\- Красиво, - искренне похвалила Элора, поражаясь навыку рисования колдуна.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил он.  
Рипто решил на несколько минут прерваться ибо стоять долго было невыносимо. Присев на траву, он достал из пакета заготовленный бутерброд и, коротко глянув на Элору, разделил его пополам. Элора все еще не могла привыкнуть к тому, что Рипто на самом деле не злодей, что все это было лишь актерской игрой. Но видя как спокойно он делиться едой, как с явным наслаждением он наблюдает за пейзажем и с каким отдохновением рисует, Элора начинала верить и отпускать прошлое. Присев рядом с ним и разделив скромную трапезу, Элора молчаливо наблюдала за ним. Перекусив, Рипто вытянулся на траве, сложив руки за голову, и явно задремал. Девушка приметила глубокие тени под его глазами, пятна краски на рукавах рубашки и своеобразную помятость, словно он не спал несколько суток.  
\- Почему лес? - нарушив тишину спросила она.  
\- Кто знает, - не открывая глаз отозвался Рипто.  
\- Почему сегодня?  
\- Я был пленником собственного кабинета несколько дней к ряду. Так и чокнуться недолго.  
\- А ты разве не уже? - с ехидничала фавн.  
\- Очень смешно, - иронично протянул Рипто, изображая не очень радостный смех.  
На его саркастический смешок Элора издала искренний, пряча улыбку в кулак. Они вновь погрузились в тишину, но в следующий раз ее нарушил сам Рипто.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, почему лес? - негромко протянул он, привлекая внимание Элоры. - Когда я был ребенком и жил вместе с матерью в отдаленной провинции со мной никто не дружил. Местные дети вечно задирали меня за маленький рост и худобу. Они никогда не звали меня играть, потому что я быстро уставал и был слабее. В основном их взаимодействие со мной сводилось к толканию меня на землю или отвешиванием мне подзатыльников, - его губы скривились в ядовитой улыбке, однако Элора не находила в этом ничего смешного. - Поэтому я часто ходил в лес, что находился недалеко от нашего дома, но в противоположенной стороне от деревни. Я изучал растения, жуков и зверей, что там водились, после - записывал наблюдения и искал информацию в книгах. Мама была против, но вскоре мы сошлись на мнении, что я лучше буду изучать лес, чем получать синяки в деревне, - колдун открыл глаза и взглянул прямо на девушку. - Я рано понял красоту окружающего меня мира и мне всегда хотелось ее сохранить в своей памяти навечно. Так я стал учиться рисовать. Хотя... я бы сказал я все еще учусь. Нет предела совершенству.  
\- Для самоучки это отличная работа.  
\- Благодарю.  
Он потянулся, звонко хрустнув позвонками, и поднялся на ноги, подбирая кисть и палитру. Элора последовала за ним, вставая за его спиной, когда он вновь принялся рисовать.  
\- Знаешь... - задумчиво протянула она, от чего колдун обернулся на ее голос. - Я понимаю тебя. Почему лес. Меня конечно никто не бил, всех била я, - Рипто лишь фыркнул в кулак, на что Элора хитро улыбнулась. - Не веришь?  
\- Что ты! Очень даже, - всплеснул он руками, отворачиваясь к картине.  
Девушка продолжала улыбаться, вглядываясь в небо, что виднелось сквозь бушующую крону листвы.  
\- Когда я была маленькой мои сверстники тоже недолюбливали меня, в особенности из-за того, что я - девчонка, способная уделать всех местных парней, и из-за моего наследия. Многие ждали от меня примерного поведения, благоразумия и прилежности. Что я буду настоящей "леди".  
\- Но ты не такая, - насмешливо протянул Рипто, за что получил легкий удар по плечу. - Молчу молчу.  
\- Так что я тоже долгое время была сама по себе и часто искала приключений в близлежащих лесах. Я не пыталась сбежать от всех или от своих обязанностей, я лишь хотела быть собой, но до сих пор никто этого не понимает.  
\- Труднее всего на свете быть собой, - подметил Рипто. - Уж поверь мне. Кем только мне не приходиться быть для окружающих, но не собой. Я - злодей, убийца, грязная полукровка, правитель, лорд, колдун, коротышка, но не Рипто. По началу кажется, что все эти ярлыки ничего не значат, лишь слова. Однако постепенно они начинают врастать в тебя и уже не знаешь, где начинается маска, а где ты.

Элора внимательно слушала его, замечая как подрагивал его голос во время перечисления своих "титулов", осознавая что сочувствует ему и не желает стать виновницей появления нового ярлыка в его жизни.  
\- И финальный штрих, - опустив кисть в стакан, произнес волшебник. Достав из нагрудного кармана карандаш, он вывел витиеватое "R" в углу картины. - Ну вот и все.  
\- Замечательный пейзаж. Лес как настоящий, - похвалила его работу Элора, на что тот слегка засмущался.  
\- Можешь оставить себе.  
\- Серьезно? Тебе не жалко?  
\- Я всегда смогу нарисовать еще один, - протягивая ей завершенную картину, беспечно отозвался Рипто. - Сейчас я рисую не ради рисунка, ради процесса. Он меня успокаивает и расслабляет. Бери. Заодно появится повод еще раз прийти сюда.  
И пока Рипто собирал мольберт и прочие принадлежности, Элора продолжала зачарованно вглядываться в картину, что она держала. Это будет отличным подарком для отца и напоминанием, что никогда не стоит забывать кто ты.

В доме Элоры и доме ее родителей со временем появилось еще несколько замечательных картин с загадочным витиеватым "R".


	11. Day 10. What if?

Рипто очнулся от того, что его кто-то настойчиво тряс за плечи и взволнованно что-то кричал, однако звуки плохо доходили до него сквозь надрывный писк в его ушах, а глаза не желали подчиняться. Вообще он чувствовал себя немного странно, будто бы его тело стало крупнее и тяжелее сразу на несколько десятков килограмм. Голова старательно пыталась начать вновь функционировать, но получалось не очень. Постепенно, Рипто все же смог открыть глаза, расфокусированным зрением приметив рядом с собой знакомые силуэты. Проморгавшись, он смог рассмотреть склонившуюся над ним Синдер, обеспокоенно вглядывающуюся в его лицо и что-то говорящую ему, судя по движущимся губам. Рядом маячила фигура Хантера, активно размахивающего руками и что-то выкрикивающего в сторону бушующей Элоры. Сместив взгляд за плечо Синдер, он увидел... собственное тело, над которым склонилась Бьянка, в попытке привести его в чувства. Галп, на чью лапу прислонили его бессознательное тело, озлобленно скалился в сторону Хантера, Краш же явно участвовал в словесной перепалке с другими, рассерженно скалясь на более резкие телодвижения в его сторону и сжимая дубину.  
Рипто не покидало ощущение некого сюра происходящего. Видеть себя со стороны было очень странно и пугающе, но видя что с ним пытаются общаться напрямую, глаза в глаза, все же понимал, что не умер. Что-то произошло, но он не мог вспомнить что.  
\- Что происходит? - еле ворочая языком, проговорил колдун, всеми силами пытаясь унять гул в ушах дабы суметь расслышать ответ.  
\- Ты....? Как ... чувст...шь? - голос Синдер старательно пробивался сквозь утихающий писк.  
\- Чувствую, как будто по мне валун проехался. Я плохо тебя слышу, пищит в ушах, - слова медленно складывались, а челюсть настойчиво не желала двигаться.  
\- Он ...нулся. Видимо удар ... шком сильным. ... со слухом, - коротко обернувшись, обратилась Синдер к остальным, но тут же вернула все свое внимание на него.- Не волнуй..., Сп... Эффект должен с...о спасть. Что нибудь к...тное болит? Голова? ...?  
Не расслышав точно, но уловив звуки ее обращения к нему, Рипто растерянно взглянул на свое тело, после чего решился поднять руки. Он не сдержал истеричного смешка, когда увидел фиолетовые лапы.  
\- Пиздец, - достаточно громко и обреченно протянул он, чем вызвал неподдельное удивление у остальных. Элора и Хантер даже ругаться перестали, а челюсть Синдер медленно поползла вниз. - И не смотрите на меня так. Поменялись бы вы телами с этим мальчишкой, тоже не были бы в восторге.  
\- Рипто? - его собственный голос, заставил резко повернуть голову да так что позвонки болезненно хрустнули.  
Спайро в его теле сонно моргал и пытался самостоятельно сесть, но видимо из-за головокружения вновь бессильно прислонился к Галпу. Сам же колдун медленно и не без помощи Синдер смог сесть и тяжко вздохнуть. Остальные присутствующие напряженно и растерянно молчали.  
\- Ну привет, чудо-мальчик. Как оно в моей тушке?  
\- Ужасно, - слезно произнес Спайро, неловко ерзая на месте, по всей видимости так же как и Рипто страдая от головной боли. - Мало того, что голова меня убивает, так еще колени. Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Глаза разуй, мы с тобой поменялись телами. Это мои колени и моя голова. Хотя твоя ощущается не лучше. Почему ты такой... габаритный?!  
Бывший дракон удивленно распахнул глаза и по мере осознания, его лицо вытягивалось все сильнее. Точнее лицо Рипто.  
\- О боже мой! - взвизгнул не своим голосом Спайро. - Что ты сделал?!  
\- Я?! С чего это сразу моя вина?! - взревел Рипто, подскакивая на ноги и, неловко пошатываясь, приблизился к нему. - Если прокол, то сразу мой?! К твоему сведению, у меня даже нет с собой скипетра, я чисто физически не смогу такое наколдовать, дурья твоя башка!!  
\- Не ори! И без тебя голова раскалывается!  
\- А ты не перекладывай вину на меня!  
Неловко покачнувшись Рипто, стал заваливаться на бок, однако его вовремя подхватила Элора, помогая сесть рядом со Спайро.  
\- Прекратите оба! - рассерженно вскрикнула фавн, заставляя парней поморщиться от боли. - Мало того что вы оба не способны даже прямо стоять, так вы продолжаете гавкаться даже в этой ситуации. Не до этого сейчас!  
\- Нужно понять причину этого бардака, - вставил свои пять копеек Хантер.  
\- Мне кажется это из-за моего заклинания они поменялись телами, - неловко произнесла Бьянка, обратив на себя всеобщее внимание. - Заклятье должно было отбросить вас в разные стороны, во время вашей потасовки, но я видимо неправильно произнесла какую-то часть и вот результат.  
Несчастные поменяшки обреченно застонали. Спайро, видимо почувствовавший себя лучше, принялся нарезать круги вокруг Галпа, истерично хихикая. Рипто же пытался не материться в голос.  
\- Милая моя, прежде чем разбрасываться такими комбинациями, сперва потренируйся! Я тебя уже столько раз просил! - рассерженно протянул Рипто, из-за чего волшебница виновато потупила взгляд. - Теперь неизвестно на сколько мы так застряли и можно ли обратить эффект вспять.  
\- Я могу остаться тобой навсегда?! - вновь взвизгнул Спайро, получив от Рипто звонкую пощечину, от которой чуть не упал наземь.  
\- Прекрати истерить! - Рипто в теле Спайро выглядел еще более озлобленно и угрожающе. - И не надейся, что я позволю твоей гадкой драконьей сущности задержаться в моем бренном теле дольше чем на неделю! Поэтому смирись и будь послушным маленьким героем, закрой свой рот!  
За долю секунды после удара, Спайро наконец осознал ту колоссальную разницу в физической силе между ними. Пощечина была слабой, но в чужом теле ощущалась как полноценный удар, от которого неприятно саднила щека и зубы. Он не мог себе представить каковы же ощущения после полноценного удара или толчка.  
Рипто в свою очередь пытался не поддаться разливающемуся в груди чувству вины. Ему не стоило поднимать руку на Спайро, его истерику можно было понять, не каждый день такое происходит. Но вид собственного напуганного лица привел его в бешенство, от чего он не сдержался. Устало выдыхая, он оглядел всех присутствующих, видя на их лицах осуждение и неодобрение. Однако проблема с телами сейчас важнее чем их взаимоотношения. Нужно за неделю вернуть все на свои места.

Это будет очень долгая неделя.


	12. Day 11. Angst

Он никогда не замечал какой глубокий след оставили в нем эти два года беспрерывных боев. Он изменился и очень резко.   
Глядя на себя в зеркало, он не узнавал того, кого видел в нем. Кто-то чужой бесконечно безумный и злой смотрел на него с другой стороны, прожигая бездушным циничным взглядом.

Война пробралась в самое его естество, он жил только ей последние полгода и не желал ничего более. Голоса в голове требовали возмездия, справедливости и смертей. Кровь, пролитая на поле боя, впиталась в его кожу. Металлический привкус не сходил с языка. Одежда пропахла потом, огнем и грязью.  
Он практически не спал, лишь урывками, отключаясь на пару часов. Не знал покоя и отдыха, вечно на ногах, вечно над схемами и картами, вечно на военных советах. Еда на вкус казалась безвкусной и пресной, и затолкать в себя ее было весьма проблематично. В глазах застыла смертельная обида, лишь в пылу битвы сменяющаяся безумной ненавистью. Лицо превратилось в непроницаемую холодную маску, изредка сменяющая безумным оскалом.

Война струилась по его жилам, ненависть клокотала в его груди, холод охватил его душу. Обагренные руки раз за разом крепко сжимали меч и посох, без единого колебания наносили смертельные удары по врагу. Голос без колебаний отдавал приказы и выкрикивал смертельные заклинания. Разработанные планы и натренированные солдаты истребляли противников пачками, заставляя его чувствовать изощренное удовлетворение от стенаний и предсмертных криков.  
Война стала не просто способом освобождения его народа, а способом достичь собственной вендетты. Он давно уже не воевал. Он вел охоту на своих врагов.

Солдаты искренне верили в его идею свободного королевства, видя как он не жалея себя сражается на передовой вместе с ними, и преданно шли за ним, безоговорочно посвящая свои жизни ему. Генералы поддерживали и помогали, веря в его высокие моральные устои, видели в нем лидера и стратега, за которым шли не раздумывая. Противник же видел в нем угрозу, которую необходимо было устранить любой ценой и в самую первую очередь.  
Но никто кроме него не видел, что он давно сгнил изнутри.  
Он и сам не видел до этого момента.

Финальное сражение завершилось. Они победили. Война закончилась. Последний противник - предатель, что полгода назад вероломно отдал его на растерзание врагу, лежал в луже собственной крови прямо перед ним. Предатель хотел сбежать под шумок через черный ход, однако не предвидел, что его он будет искать лично, отделившись от отряда и выловив его в тени спасительного коридора. Солдаты на улицах освобожденного города ликовали, гул голосов перемешивался с радостным перезвоном башенного колокола и оглушающим грохотом победных залпов. Но он ничего этого не слышал. В миг, когда бездыханное тело упало на пол, все звуки исчезли. Голоса в голове замолчали. Жгучая ненависть, что выжигала его сердце, погасла.  
Стало ужасно тихо и пусто в его душе. На тело накатила волна усталости, адреналин выветрился из крови. Меч выпал из рук, а колени сами собой подогнулись.  
Ему стало страшно, по настоящему страшно. Его трясло, воздуха критически не хватало, глаза застилали слезы.

Смотря в собственное отражение в лезвии меча, он наконец увидел не того незнакомца, что смотрел сквозь него, но настоящего себя - напуганного собственными поступками, мыслями и желаниями мальчишку, что слишком рано повзрослел и слишком быстро отдался безумию, которое в один короткий миг оставило его один на один с пугающей реальностью.   
Пелена спала. Взгляд прояснился.

Он чувствовал как вес всех грехов, всех смертей и всех решений тянул его к земле. Сердце, до селе молчавшее, кровоточило вновь, заставляя его обливаться горькими слезами. Он предал все чем дорожил, забыл все заветы матери и наставления отца, оставил тех кто был ему по настоящему дорог. Он убил в себе все самое лучше: сжег все принципы и идеалы из-за болезненного предательства, заковал сердце в лед из-за гибели дорогого существа, дал волю гордыне и ярости.

_Убивал. Казнил. Пытал. Уничтожал.  
Истошные крики агонии... Звон металла... Вибрации земли от взрывов... Всполохи алого пламени... Хлюпанье отсеченной плоти..._  
 _Кровь, кровь, кровь_.  


\- Что же я наделал? Это все... и вправду сделал я?

На этот вопрос ему никто не ответит, потому что подле него никого не осталось.


	13. Day 12. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг! Кому не очень нравиться слэш, к тому же ксенофильный, то пожалуйста пройдите мимо и забудьте про этот фик. Спасибо и прощайте.
> 
> Остальным - кто заинтересован - добро пожаловать.

та идея была изначально не самой удачной. Спайро давно лелеял желание сходить на свидание в парк развлечений на Побережье Драконов. И как раз в канун Хэллоуина они могли беспрепятственно бродить по парку, надежно скрыв себя настоящих за костюмами, по которым никто не догадается что это они. Рипто был в костюме Всадника без головы, при помощи магии его маска-тыква скрывала рог, а обувь на еще более высокой платформе делала его значительно выше чем обычно. Спайро предстал в образе Рыцаря вооруженного деревянным мечом, а зачарованные Рипто доспехи были почти как настоящие за исключением их веса и прочности.  
Они весело проводили время: катались на аттракционах, принимали участие в различных конкурсах, ели всякие сладости и фаст фуд. А главное они могли ходить держась за руку. Казалось, что все отлично. До того момента, как Спайро не услышал как кто-то из знакомых ему существ обсуждает их.

_\- Посмотри-ка на них. Они же вроде два парня, чего ж тогда за ручку держаться?  
\- Ну а что такого? У некоторых это абсолютно нормально. Не обращай внимания.  
\- Как это может быть нормальным? Отвратительно и неестественно. Прям блевать тянет.  
\- Завязывай с этим, это неприлично. Да и смотри какой здоровый парень в доспехах. Гляди закатает тебя самого в консервы.  
\- Главное что они не сосутся прилюдно.  
\- Прекратите оба! Такие отношения нормальны, у некоторых видов даже двое парней могут иметь потомство.  
\- Фу! Бэ! Не хочу это обсуждать!  
\- Все равно они вонючие гом..._

\- Дорогой? - позвал Рипто дракона, застывшего посреди дороги. Волшебник дабы выразить свое недоумение слегка наклонил голову, заглядывая в забрало сквозь прорези в маске.  
Но Спайро, не отпуская руки волшебника, резко повел их прочь с главной площади с аттракционами и шатрами. Рипто лишь поспешно передвигал ногами вслед. Когда они наконец оказались достаточно далеко от основной зоны парка, в самой дальней его части, где были лишь редкие скамейки да деревья, волшебник взмолился.  
\- Спайро, притормози! Эти ходули меня убивают, я не могу так быстро на них передвигаться!  
Опомнившись дракон остановился, позволяя его спутнику перевести дыхание. Видя как неустойчиво стоит на ногах волшебник, он одним отточенным движением поднял его на руки и понес к ближайшей скамье. Рипто раньше возмущался и сильно обижался на попытки поднять его от земли, но поняв, что Спайро делает это не из злых побуждений или чтобы подразнить, смирился и даже частично наслаждался тем, что его вот так носят на руках.  
Опустив свою ношу на скамью, дракон сел сам и стянул надоедающий шлем. Рипто последовал его примеру, сняв маску и поставив ее рядом с собой.  
\- Что случилось? - герой драконьих миров не знал как более точно выразить свою мысль, и, тщательно подбирая нужное слово, ответил.  
\- Это невыносимо, - сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорил Спайро.  
\- Ты о чем? - Рипто недоуменно взглянул на расстроенное лицо дракона.  
Спайро подорвался с места и принялся расхаживать взад вперед напротив сидящего Рипто.  
\- Это всё! Эти двуличные существа, которые, узнав что это ты и я, а не какие-то прохожие, _не_ осмеяли бы нас за наши отношения, _не_ осудили бы меня за отношения с тобой и, конечно же, вновь _не_ заклеймили бы тебя злодеем! Они лгут мне в лицо, потому что по их мнению я - герой, а потом они же за моей спиной... Мне уже невыносим этот... бесконечный обман! Невыносимо, что мы не можем никому рассказать о нас! Что я не могу элементарно сводить тебя на свидание без сопровождения косых осуждающих взглядов и язвительных комментариев! - он остановился и в одно мгновение оказался возле колдуна, аккуратно взяв его ладони в свои. - Я хочу держать _тебя_ за руки. Хочу ходить на прогулки с тобой. Хочу хвастаться перед всеми твоей готовкой. Хочу оставаться у тебя с ночевкой без страха быть пойманным за чем-то неприемлемым. Хочу приходить к тебе в замок через дверь, а не окно. Хочу кричать на всех углах, что я и ты в отношениях, и чтобы все наконец оставили нас в покое и смирились с нашим выбором, - выговорившись Спайро тяжело вздохнул, опустив голову, но все так же не отпуская теплых рук. - Это наверное очень эгоистично с моей стороны, да?  
\- Отнюдь, - ласково отозвался Рипто, чем заставил дракона поднять голову и устремить взгляд на него. - Я бы хотел иметь возможность делать абсолютно тоже самое. Без утайки общаться, беспрепятственно путешествовать, беззастенчиво касаться. Просто быть вместе. Всем своим видом и поведением показывать окружающим как я счастлив когда ты рядом, как я рад тебя видеть, как бесконечно признателен судьбе за то, что ты выбрал именно меня, ни смотря на все то что между нами было и через что я заставил тебя пройти. Мне все труднее держать маску безразличия между нами, все труднее оправдывать перед другими желание увидеть тебя. Как видишь наши эгоистичные желания во многом совпадают. Но, дорогой... Ты же понимаешь почему мы не можем этого сделать?  
\- Понимаю, - с грустью ответил Спайро, но мгновенье спустя решительно произнес. - Пообещай мне. Пообещай, что если когда-нибудь правда все же раскроется и нас не примут ни твои, ни мои близкие, то мы сбежим. Вместе.  
\- Спайро, - печально отозвался Рипто. - Мы не можем так поступить.  
\- Тогда они разлучат нас! Навсегда! - вспылил дракон, резко выпрямляясь. - Не знаю как ты, но я буду бороться за наше с тобой счастье!  
Видя как лицо дракона искажается в гримасе обиды и злости, у волшебника болезненно сжалось сердце. Он прекрасно понимал и разделял негодование Спайро, но умом он также понимал, что слишком многое поставлено на кон нежели их личное счастье. Его королевство полностью зависит от него, как и земли находящиеся под протекцией Спайро. На них обоих возложено слишком много ответственности и ожиданий, расстаться с которыми у них не было возможности.   
Объединить их миры было практически невозможно. Последствия войны все еще ярко ощущались, народ Рипто не готов пойти на мировую с бывшим врагом. Драконы, в свою очередь, были не готовы помиловать преступника, развязавшего войну с их видом (пусть и с изгнанниками), и отказаться от жизни в изоляции. Они вдвоем трудились на два фронта, в попытках хотя бы в далекой перспективе создать союз меж бывшими врагами, но пока попытки были безуспешными. Их единственная надежда - это время. 

Встав со скамейки, Рипто приблизился к Спайро, замершему в напряженной позе возле дерева, и, осторожно касаясь его плеча, развернул его к себе лицом. Тот посмотрел на него самым несчастным взглядом каким волшебник только видел. Несмотря на то что дракон был расстроен, он все равно шагнул ближе к подошедшему Рипто, завлекая его в необходимые объятья.  
\- Сбежать не выйдет, дорогой, - негромко прошептал Рипто, от чего дракон вздрогнул. - Ни ты, ни я не сможем сбежать без масштабных последствий.  
\- Вдвоем мы непобедимы.  
\- Да, но от самих себя мы сбежать не сможем. Нам не будет покоя, чудо-мальчик.  
\- Это нечестно. Почему все так?  
\- Из-за меня, дорогой.   
\- Неправда!  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что правда. Не развяжи я той освободительной "бойни", возможно все сложилось бы иначе.  
\- У тебя не было иного выбора.  
\- Был. Смерть, - Спайро лишь крепче прижал волшебника к себе, в бессильной попытке вытравить эту мысль из чужой головы.  
\- Не надо так говорить!  
\- Спайро, послушай, - Рипто аккуратно коснулся его лица своими ладонями, заставляя дракона смотреть ему в глаза. - Если правда всплывет и встанет выбор между тобой и страной, я вижу для себя только один выход. Я должен буду отказаться от короны и покинуть свой мир. Это будет сделать проще, у меня не было изначально никаких прав на трон, так что я ничего не теряю.  
\- Но ты же столько труда вложил. Столько времени, сил и ресурсов!  
\- Я делаю это в первую очередь не для себя. Для меня это работа, на которую меня выбрали жители и я ответственно к ней подошел. Да, она мне нравится, я не спорю, но не более. Я всегда смогу занять себя чем-то другим. К тому же у нас с тобой всегда есть мой дом в карманном измерении.  
\- А как мне быть в этом случае с моими родными и друзьями?  
На это волшебник мягко улыбнулся и осторожно притянул его лицо к своему, их разделяли считанные миллиметры.  
\- А это ты уже придумай и реши сам, о могучий дракон, потому что став свободным от короны, я ни-ку-да от тебя не уйду и буду раздражать тебя и окружающих до самой смерти, - прошептал он в самые губы, ехидно улыбаясь. - Но знай, я поддержу твое решение так же как и ты мое.  
\- Тогда я найду способ справиться со всеми нападками моих собратьев и заставить их смириться, - а дальше не трудно догадаться, почему разговор был окончен и отложен на следующее свидание. Времени и так мало, лучше потратить его на что-то более приятное. Например, на поцелуи.

Оставшийся вечер они больше не обсуждали эту болезненную проблему. Лишь грелись в теплых объятиях друг друга и вглядывались в ночное небо, усеянное звездами и всполохами фейерверков.

Свидание все же удалось.


	14. Day 13. Flashback

_Лорд Проксулус Рефорт ненавидел драконов._

_Эти наглые захватчики отняли у него не только его короля, которому он верно служил долгие годы в качестве казначея и прилежного подданного, и дом, который он отчаянно защищал в различных битвах, но его горячо любимую семью.  
Его детей - двух юных бунтарей-сыновей - казнили на его глазах за участие в Первой битве против захватчиков, которую, как не сложно догадаться, дино-народ с разгромом проиграл из-за магического преимущества противника. Он не удержал захлебывающуюся в слезах супругу от опрометчивой попытки спасти своих детей. Она свирепой фурией накинулась на вражеских солдат, которые не задумываясь повалили ее на землю и принялись прилюдно избивать, пока Проксулус не смог оттащить ее из под их ударов. Вскоре она скончалась от внутренних ран и невыносимого горя, оставив его в абсолютном одиночестве._

_Ему не хотелось жить после случившегося, хотелось уйти в след за любимыми, но верная подруга Хуа удержала его в мире живых. Она не покидала его и его людей, как ее сородичи ушедшие обратно в родные края, и вместе они старались помочь друг другу и другим, кто страдал от драконьих репрессий, но вскоре Хуа, по настоянию Проксулуса, пришлось покинуть столицу, чтобы не стать жертвой гонений со стороны тех, кому она когда-то помогала.  
Они долгое время обменивались письмами, поддерживая незримую связь. Бывший лорд Рефорт смог устроиться в королевскую библиотеку, зарекомендовав себя как достаточно образованного мужчину. Несмотря на расовую неприязнь, по причине его старого ранения, не позволяющего ему быстро передвигаться без трости, и отсутствия магических способностей его приняли на это работу. Занятие было не из простых: следить за книгами, выдавать по распоряжению, проводить перепись и возиться с документацией для выписок._

_Годы шли, нападки на его народ все не утихали, новый драконий король узурпировал все что касалось магии, оставив дино-существ совсем беззащитными против его силы. Маги дино людей были казнены или заперты в тюрьмах, артефакты и оружие хранились глубоко в сокровищницах под замком, а магические книги в библиотеке Проксулуса, доступ к которой имели лишь избранные.  
С каждым годом становилось все хуже и хуже. Драконы-изгнанники плотно интегрировались в этот мир, все больше и больше полукровок появлялось на свет и пополняло армию нового короля, пока динонарод потихоньку исчезал или сбегал в другие миры._

_Однажды, старый ящер получил очередное письмо от старой подруги, но вместо привычного текста он прочел всего несколько слов.  
 ****_

Я умираю. Пожалуйста, приезжай. Помоги моему сыну. Прошу тебя.

Немедля ни дня он смог достаточно быстро добиться отпуска и, снарядив экипаж со скудными пожитками, отправился по обратному адресу, с замирающим сердцем надеясь успеть. На перекладных, через множество городов и деревень, спустя почти двенадцать дней, он добрался до деревушки, из которой отправлялись письма, и по указаниям местных нашел дом, в котором все эти годы жила Хуа. Постучав, дверь ему открыл маленький щуплый мальчик, настороженно и подозрительно осматривающий его в ответ. Из предыдущих писем он прекрасно знал что мальчишка не является ее кровным сыном, но видеть его в живую было немного странно для Проксулуса. Не таким он его себе представлял, это уж точно.  
Пробившись в дом, ибо мальчик не желал пускать незнакомца, он нашел свою давнюю подругу прикованной к постели. Она и вправду умирала, неизлечимая болезнь съедала ее изнутри, несмотря на то что ее явно умный сын пытался всеми своими силами облегчить ее состояние. Он носил ей травяные чаи и воду, менял ее постель, убирал дом, неумело пытался готовить себе и ей, помогал переодеваться, доставал разные лекарства из деревни и леса, даже зазывал доктора раз в неделю - делал все чтобы помочь матери, отказываясь отчаиваться.

Под вечер мальчик от усталости уснул, сидя рядом с ней, уложив голову и руки на кровать. Хуа лишь грустно гладила его по голове и тихо лила слезы. Она рассказала Проксулусу, что ее сын - полукровка, что он владеет магией и что он нуждается в защите и помощи. Она умоляла его забрать мальчика с собой в столицу, но мужчина наотрез отказался ибо смерть для них обоих будет неминуема. Они долго спорили пока Хуа не одолела слабость и головокружение от болезни.  
Старый ящер остался с ними, помогая ухаживать за Хуа и потихоньку начиная общаться с ребенком подруги. Они вместе привели дом в порядок, накололи дров, наготовили вкусной еды и искали в различных справочниках по медицине способы вылечить болезнь. Они даже вместе ходили на охоту, мальчишка был несказанно рад, что кто-то опытный покажет как правильно и лучше загонять в силки добычу. Проксулус не смог долго скрывать, что всего за несколько дней прикипел душой к этому сообразительному скромному ребенку, как и скрывать накатывающую горечь и печаль. Хуа плохела с каждым днем, сил в ее теле оставалось все меньше.

Пока спустя пять дней после его приезда ранним утром ее не стало. И к его сожалению, мертвой ее нашел именно ее сын. У ребенка началась истерика, он надрывно кричал и отчаянно тряс уже холодную руку Хуа, из-за всех детских сил цепляясь за материнское ускользающее тепло.  
Ящер несколько часов баюкал в руках рыдающего навзрыд ребенка, умоляющего маму проснуться. Когда первая волна горя стихла, на мальца напала апатия. Он перестал реагировать вообще на все, не желал ничего делать или говорить, просто замерев в позе эмбриона с невидящими глазами. Проксулус не отходил от мальчика ни на минуту, обнимая и нося на собственных руках, повторяя раз за разом.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя. Ты не один. Все будет хорошо. Ты справишься. Я здесь.  
Давно забытые отцовские чувства с удвоенной силой вернулись к нему, заставляя воспринимать боль ребенка как собственную. Его серые глаза безотрывно следили за теперь уже сиротой, не позволяя тому исчезнуть из зоны видимости.

Они вместе сожгли тело Хуа на церемониальном костре как она и просила Проксулуса. Ее прах должен быть развеян ее сыном на землях ее народа, а до этого момента он будет храниться у него как у самого верного друга что у нее был.  
Смотря на догорающий костер, мужчина медленно опустился на колени рядом с мальчиком, тихо роняющим слезы и крепко сжимавшим оставленный матерью амулет со сверкающим рубином.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной? - негромко спросил он, на что ребенок недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вы разве не оставите меня здесь? - от этого вопроса сердце старого ящера болезненно екнуло.  
\- Нет! Конечно же нет! Почему ты так решил?  
\- Ну... - неловко потоптавшись, мальчик опустил взгляд на землю. - Я же странный. Слишком маленький и слабый. Ни на кого не похож. Я никому не нравлюсь и не нужен. Зачем вам такой как я?  
Умные зеленые глаза выпытывающе взглянули прямо в серые. Проксулус и сам понимал, что ребенок слишком отличается, но это не делало его чудовищем в его глазах. Наоборот.  
\- Ты просто особенный, - честно ответил ему мужчина. - Остальные слишком слепы или глупы чтобы понять это. Но вот увидишь, они все пожалеют о том, что недооценили тебя.  
\- Вы правда в это верите?  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться если это не так!  
Подхватывая ребенка на руки и тяжело поднимаясь, опираясь всем телом на трость, Проксулус все же гордо выпрямился. Мальчик лишь уткнулся его плечо, крепко обнимая за шею. Мужчина знал, что будет нелегко. Понимал что подвергает и себя и мальчика опасности, но зная тщеславность их нынешнего короля-захватчика, тот и слона у себя под носом не заметит не то что маленького мага. Проксулус научит всему что знает, даст кров и еду, а главное даст возможность этому удивительному недооцененному существу вырасти и вершить свою судьбу.  
Костер медленно догорал.

\- Ты поедешь со мной, Рипто?  
\- Да.  



	15. Day 14. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминание слова "течка" используется в следующем контексте:   
> Течка - это естественный процесс, ее наличие указывает на то, что n-самка готова к спариванию и вынашиванию потомства. Течка в основном характеризуется изменением поведения и выделения феромонов.  
> Термин в данной зарисовке не имеет понятия и значения, которые используются в жанре омегаверс. Все цивильно и естественно. Так же автор допускает наличие течки у представителей ящероподобного мифического вида с интервалом раз в несколько лет.  
> Так что все тапки автору.
> 
> Так же Ахтунг! Кому не очень нравиться слэш, к тому же ксенофильный, то пожалуйста пройдите мимо и забудьте про этот фик. Спасибо и прощайте.
> 
> Остальным - кто заинтересован - вперед.

Спайро не сильно доверял всем этим рассказам про "родственные души". Для него это было дикостью, что кто-то за него может решить с кем он должен провести свою жизнь и кто подарит ему любовь и счастье.   
В особенности этот концепт стал раздражать его еще сильнее когда Синдер с чего-то вбила себе в голову, что "их связала судьба и они должны обязательно быть вместе". Она всячески давала понять, что рассматривает только его как единственного достойного для нее партнера. А уж если вспоминать, что она выкинула за фортель во время их первой в жизни течки, то все почти закончилось исполнением ее желания. Однако Спайро удалось от нее сбежать, в последствие дав понять что ничего кроме дружбы между ними быть не может. Но девушка не отступала, настойчиво пытаясь занять позицию его девушки, на что Спайро лишь тяжко вздыхал и в сотый раз говорил ей нет. Она преследовала его с этой идей до тех пор пока однажды не учуяла чужой запах на коже молодого героя, причем вид у того был весьма счастливый и довольный. Именно тогда он понял, что Синдер вело не только призрачное виденье соулмейта, но и собственные чувства. Она была в него влюблена, но осознав что ожидаемого ответа не будет никогда и как бы она не старалась, ей стало больно. Спайро было нелегко сознаться ей в открытую, он дорожил ей, но как сестрой и другом, отдав сердце другому существу. Синдер услышала его, но легче ей не стало. Долго избегая всех, Синдер лишь спустя несколько месяцев тихо поздравила его с парой и более границу дружбы не переступала, надолго отдалившись от Спайро и общины, чтобы разобраться в себе и побыть одной.

В тоже время, Спайро был безмерно рад, что его признание в сотый раз не отвергли и его любовь наконец приняли. Рипто много раз отказывал дракону, не из вредности или ненависти, а по многим другим причинам, в которые он слишком сильно верил чтобы поступиться ими. Однако Спайро видел, что чувства взаимны только колдун боялся на них ответить, поэтому не отступал и продолжал доказывать не только словами, но и действием свою симпатию. В итоге Рипто капитулировал под страстным натиском Спайро, что безмерно осчастливило их обоих.  
Окунувшись в новые отношения, с различными проблемами и радостями, юный герой не вспоминал об понятии соулмейт, не считая его чем-то важным. Однако около года спустя стабильных отношений стал замечать за собой, что чем дольше они проводили время вместе тем сильнее зрело в душе дракона желание чтобы именно колдун оказался его "родственной душой". Он долго сомневался стоит ли вообще поднимать эту тему и пытаться узнать правду у Рипто. В итоге, решившись задать животрепещущий вопрос, он столкнулся с непониманием.  
\- А что это такое?  
Оказывается в мире Рипто такой концепции даже не существовало и он не имел ни малейшего понятия о чём его спрашивает Спайро. Такого молодой герой явно не ждал и надежда, что трепетала в его сердце, превратилась в болезненный комок сожаления и огорчения.   
\- Да так... Ничего интересного... - отводя поникший взгляд, нехотя отозвался Спайро.  
Рипто заметил явное расстройство дракона, но давить не стал. Он решил самостоятельно покопаться в книгах и заполнить необходимый пробел.

Спустя большое количество времени, когда казалось что этот вопрос бесследно испарился, во время очередного "тайного" визита Спайро во дворец, волшебник решил вернуться к тому разговору.  
\- Я исследовал твой вопрос, - как бы между делом произнес Рипто, не отвлекаясь от заполнения бумаг, от чего дракон удивленно отвернулся от окна, из которого рассматривал город.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- О "родственных душах".  
Дракон на секунду подумал, что ослышался, однако увидев как волшебник поднял серьезный взгляд с бумаг на него, напряженно взглотнул.  
\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказал, как это для тебя так важно? - в голосе Рипто сквозило искреннее непонимание.  
\- Это не важно, - настаивал Спайро. - Мне просто хотелось узнать, возможно ли что мы с тобой... предначертаны друг другу?  
\- Разве это имеет значение?  
Дракон устало вздохнул, расстроено проведя ладонью по лицу.  
\- Нет, - честно признался он, глядя Рипто в глаза. - Но это бы помогло заткнуть и спровадить куда подальше моих уж очень навязчивых собратьев. Бонусом, я бы мог иметь полное право притаскивать тебя на семейные собрания в качестве моего партнера и никто бы не смел мне и слова по этому поводу сказать, - отшутился дракон, однако более серьезно добавил. - Мы могли бы быть вместе. Не прячась. Официально.  
\- Ох, Спайро.

Молодому герою не нравилось когда колдун так проговаривал его имя. Столько грусти вмещалось в одном его имени, что сердце сжималось, а к горлу подступал ком. Поэтому он и молчал, не хотел расстраивать. Они погрузились в тишину на какое-то время. Спайро вновь отвернулся к окну, бездумно смотря в даль, ощущая печальный взгляд Рипто на своей коже, от чего недовольно ежился и сжимал пальцы в кулаки, бессильно скрипя зубами. Услышав скрип стула об пол, дракон не обернулся, боясь увидеть как волшебник стремительно покидает кабинет, громко хлопнув за собой дверью. Однако вместо этого руки Рипто обвились вокруг него, Спайро почувствовал как осторожно прижимается к его спине колдун.  
\- Уж не знаю как ты, - негромко начала Рипто, чувствуя как хвост Спайро, аккуратно начинает оборачиваться вокруг него. - А я с вероятностью в 90% уверен, что если эта концепция действительно существует и работает, то это явно наш случай, - Спайро развернулся лицом к Рипто, вовлекая его в объятье. - Ну сам вспомни, сколько раз я тебя прогонял. Сколько раз говорил тебе "нет" и в итоге?  
\- А в итоге я тебя все же поймал, - насмешливо протянул дракон, гордо вздернув подбородок. - И отпускать не собираюсь.  
\- Тогда успокойся и не забивай голову подобной ерундой. Нужно будет - докажем всему миру, что только мы решаем с кем быть и кого любить.  
\- Докажем всем, что мы - едины.  
\- Отлично сказано, мой дорогой.  
Разговор плавно перетек в неспешный нежный поцелуй, который они не планировали разрывать в скором времени. Однако если бы они открыли глаза, то возможно заметили бы как легкое сияние исходит от их переплетенных рук, формируя аккуратные золотые кольца на средних пальцах.

Возможно они заметят. Скоро.


	16. Day 15. Pumpkin

Когда и как дракон успел накваситься для Рипто было загадкой, но это интересовало его меньше всего, так как в данный момент фиолетовое тело бессовестно валялось на ковре в его спальне и бормотало на своем выдуманном пьяном языке какие-то глупости. Дракон буквально влетел в его окно, каким-то чудом не разбив стекло и не разбудив своим падением Краша и Галпа. Рипто честно старался не злиться, пытаясь списать все на молодость и ветреность Спайро, оправдывая случившуюся ситуацию. Однако не совсем объяснимая злость все же накатывала на хозяина дома, стоило ему только взглянуть в сторону нарушителя спокойствия.  
\- Спайро, какого черта? - раздраженно поинтересовался колдун, скрестив руки на груди.  
Молодой герой, соизволив отвлечься от собственного монолога в ворсистую поверхность, перевернулся на спину и вальяжно закинул руки за голову, устраиваясь на ковре по удобнее.  
\- Приве-е-е-ет, - пьяненько протянул он, мило улыбаясь Рипто. - Я так рад, что ты еще не спишь.  
\- Я как раз собирался, но спасибо твоему грандиозному пикированию в мое окно, хорошо что заикой не останусь.   
\- Мне так хотелось тебя увидеть, - воскликнул дракон, раскидывая в стороны руки и хихикая.  
Рипто лишь закатил глаза и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Спайро подняться на ноги. Тот даже сразу не сообразил что от него хотят, но некоторым мгновением спустя осторожно обхватил ладонь колдуна, проводя большим пальцем по коже запястья. Рипто удивленно взглянул на него, не вырывая руки, Спайро же с явным восторгом смотрел как разительно отличается его крупная фиолетовая ладонь от более тонкой и меньшей чем у него. Однако вместо того чтобы встать юноша потянул колдуна на себя, от чего тот повалился прямо в его коварные ждущие объятья.  
\- Ты что творишь?! - зашипел на него Рипто, пытаясь вывернуться из лап наглого дракона, которые бережно и крепко обвились вокруг него.  
\- Ну не сердись, моя милая тыковка.  
Волшебник уперся руками в грудь Спайро и замер, пытаясь испепелить его взглядом.  
\- Как ты меня сейчас назвал? - угрожающе сузив глаза, переспросил Рипто.  
\- Ты-ков-ка, - по слогам протянул Спайро, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот.  
\- Я что, по твоему, толстый? Или круглый?  
Воспользовавшись тем что Рипто отвлекся на тихую ярость, Спайро одним весьма неуклюжим движением изменил их позицию, чем вызвал недовольный испуганный вскрик от колдуна. Теперь он мог беспрепятственно прижимать к полу обескураженного Рипто.  
\- Нет, ты просто рыженький и сладенький, - просто пояснил Спайро, склоняясь над меньшим мужчиной.  
Назойливо тыкаясь носом в шею, дракон беззастенчиво начал лапать волшебника, параллельно издавая умиротворяющее довольное урчание. Рипто растерянно моргал, при этом постепенно млея от настойчивого внимания наглых рук, что пытались пробраться под халат, и мягких губ, что скользили вдоль челюсти и шеи. Несмотря на алкогольное опьянение, юноша был предельно осторожен в своих движениях, вкладывая в них нежность и плохо сдерживаемое желание. Возможно Рипто бы позволил зайти дракону дальше, если бы не это проклятое слово.  
\- Тыковка, - жарко выдохнул в самые губы Спайро, которые ему так и не удалось поцеловать, так как пальцы Рипто достаточно болезненно сжали его губы, заставляя их остаться в положении "уточка".  
Дракон расстроено засопел, обиженно глядя на рассерженного волшебника.   
\- Сперва проспись, дурья башка.  
Толкнув Спайро в грудь, Рипто одним движением оказался верхом и крепко прижал его к полу. Дракон растерялся от резкого изменения положения и отпустил волшебника, недоуменно моргая.  
Колдун запахнул обратно халат, намереваясь лечь спать, оставив Спайро самому разбираться с последствиями своей гулянки. Однако заметив как намереваясь схватить его за край халата, дракон резко подорвался в сидячее положение и, судя по стремительно побледневшему лицу, это была плохая идея.  
Сообразив, что сейчас на его ковре окажется кое-что похуже всего лишь пьяного дракона, Рипто быстро сбегал за ведром и вручил его раскачивающемуся из стороны в сторону Спайро, которого явно сильно штормило. Колдун подоспел как раз во время, потому что все что требовало выхода наружу, стало стремительно покидать желудок дракона. Пока Спайро тошнило Рипто не отходил от него, придерживая за плечи. Он отчетливо смог почувствовать запах дешевого вина исходящий от молодого героя, от чего поморщился в отвращении.  
\- Кто ж тебя напоил этой дрянью? - задал в пустоту вопрос волшебник, утирая лицо юноши полотенцем, когда того перестало тошнить.  
Тот жалобно заскулил и уткнулся носом в живот колдуна, цепляясь непослушными пальцами за ткань его одежды.  
\- Было только это. Они сказали, что пить - это круто, по-взрослому, но это вообще не круто. Все кружится и на языке кисло.  
\- Дурилка ты моя ненаглядная, - ласково пожурил скулящего дракона Рипто. - А если эти "они" скажут, что есть кактусы вкусно, ты тоже попробуешь? Или что, летать без крыльев с обрыва безопасно и весело?  
\- Рипто, сложно думать, пожалей пожалуйста.  
\- Ну уж нет! Ты ко мне сам прилетел, так что терпи.  
Спайро громко простонал, однако не отпускал Рипто боясь потерять последнюю точку опоры. Тот все же сжалился над ним и не задавал больше сложных для нынешнего понимания вопросов. Осторожно подняв дракона на ноги, ему пришлось чуть ли не волоком его тащить до кровати. Оказавшись на мягкой перине юноша свернулся калачиком и затих, глубоко и размеренно дыша в подушку. Предварительно опустошив ведро и оставив его рядом с кроватью, Рипто прилег рядом. Молодой дракон медленно перевернулся и жалобно посмотрел на колдуна. Тот лишь цыкнул и потянулся к Спайро, завлекая его в теплое сонное объятие. Тот довольно обвернул хвост вокруг ног Рипто и уложил морду тому на грудь.   
\- Мне завтра будет тоже плохо, да? - грустно спросил Спайро, слегка потеревшись об волшебника носом.  
\- Несомненно, горе ты мое луковое, - бережно гладя по голове дракона, прошептал Рипто. Он коротко мазнул губами по виску Спайро. - Спи, я позабочусь о тебе и о твоем похмелье утром, только никогда больше не называй меня "тыковка".  
\- Хорошо, - сонно пробурчал Спайро. - Буду звать тебя - "моя прелесть"...


	17. Day 16. Band-Aid

В честь приближающегося дня рождения Хантера, Бьянка хотела сделать что-нибудь особенное для своего парня. Зная, что леопард лишь на вид кажется простым как две копейки, он на самом деле является обладателем доброго сердца и весьма не консервативного разума. Хантер, в каком-то смысле, спас ее от Колдуньи, помог сделать последний шаг в борьбе с внутренними противоречиями и наконец выступить против бывшей наставницы. Юная волшебница искренне полюбила его, поэтому хотела сделать что-то своими руками специально для него.  
Выбор пал на торт. Еду именинник любил, в особенности ему нравилось пробовать малодоступные простому жителю красивые сладости. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что готовить выпечку Бьянка не умела. Первые несколько попыток что-либо испечь самостоятельно закончилось выброшенными в мусор остатками сгоревшего или растекшегося торта.  
Она пыталась найти помощь у подруг, но ни Синдер (у которой лапки), ни Элора (которая с кухней на "вы") ничем не могли ей помочь. Обратиться к Спайро и его многочисленным отцам было чревато испорченным сюрпризом. Поэтому опечаленная таким раскладом девушка с грустью перебирала в обширной библиотеке Профессора стопку с кулинарными книгами в поисках рецепта самого простого в исполнении рецепта желанной выпечки. Однако на глаза ей попадались лишь красивые многослойные цветастые и, наверное, очень вкусные торты. Один из представленных в книге сильнее всего запал ей в душу: двухкоржовый красный бархат с ягодной начинкой и украшенный различными присыпками и кремовыми завитушками.  
\- Отличный выбор, милая, - раздался за ее спиной голос Профессора, который осторожно заглянул девушке за плечо и рассмотрел изображение. - Когда-то давно я пробовал что-то подобное, было просто изумительно.  
\- Но к сожалению, мне не хватает умения сделать такое одной, - печально отозвалась она, закрывая книгу. - Поэтому я ищу что-то попроще.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво протянул мужчина, почесывая подбородок. - Мне известно одно существо, которое смогло бы тебе помочь с этим тортом. Правда он будет отрицать все на свете, но если ты его хорошо попросишь...  
Договорить ему не дала пара девичьих рук что мягко обвили его плечи в счастливом объятье сопровождающиеся быстрыми "спасибо" на разный лад. Профессор скромно улыбнулся и повел юную волшебницу в лабораторию к своему переместителю, который использовал для тестирования различных координат и путешествий в различные места их мира. Введя на панели координаты 22-04-19-75, Профессор услужливо помог девушке взобраться на платформу. В мгновение ока машина зажужжала и заискрила и, ослепив двоих путешественников, перенесла в заданное место.  
Бьянка не ожидала оказаться у подножия цветущего холма, на вершину которого вела каменная лестница, увитая различными цветами и плющом. На самой же вершине раскинулся двухэтажный дом с пристроенной к нему каменной башней и роскошным садом.  
\- Просил же перенести портал по ближе к дому, но нет, - недовольно пробурчал Профессор, начиная взбираться по лестнице. - Все будет как он захочет...  
Не понимая недовольство Профессора, Бьянка бодро взошла по лестнице, дожидаясь слегка отстававшего мужчину. Она коротко успела осмотреть внешний фасад дома, находя его достаточно уютным и ухоженным. Башня смотрелась немного не к месту и напоминала больше башню какого-нибудь колдуна-отшельника, нежели просто пристройку к дому. Сад, что раскинулся рядом с домом поражал своей красотой и живописностью. Сразу становилось понятно, что хозяин дома очень увлеченно занимается садом и следит за порядком.  
Наконец к ней присоединился Профессор, запыхавшийся от подъема.  
\- Я его прибью, - восстановив дыхание, пробормотал он и жестом пригласил Бьянку проследовать за ним.  
Они подошли к двери и Профессор достаточно громко постучал, при помощи дверного молотка. Когда минуту спустя им никто не ответил, мужчина постучал еще раз.  
\- Да-да-да! Слышу я! - раздалось из-за двери, вслед за чем стали доноситься быстрые шаги. Заскреблась цепь, загремел замок и дверь наконец открылась. - Профессор, добрый день, какими судьбами? Леди Бьянка?!  
Юная волшебница изумленно уставилась на хозяина дома, хлопая глазами.  
\- Милорд?! - достаточно громко переспросила она.  
На нее с таким же выражением лица, смотрел никто иной как Рипто.  
\- О, так вы знакомы? - Профессор непринужденно прошел мимо замершего волшебника, затаскивая следом застывшую Бьянку. - Замечательно! Тогда обойдемся без лишних прелюдий.  
Рипто достаточно быстро опомнился и запер дверь за своими гостями. Тем временем Профессор завел не сопротивляющуюся Бьянку на маленькую кухню и усадил за стол. Пока девушка пребывала в шоке и молчаливо пялилась на хозяина дома, двое мужчин принялись шептаться.  
\- Эрик, какого черта?!  
\- Спокойно, мой вспыльчивый друг. Мне было невдомек, что вы заочно знакомы, так что не разводи скандала.  
\- Не в этом проблема! О таком нужно предупреждать заранее.  
\- Ох, ну прости, что не позвонил. Ах, да! У тебя нет телефона и вообще ты живешь в глуши в карманном измерении!  
\- Я уже объяснял почему!  
\- А я сто раз просил перенести портал ближе к порогу и разве ты меня услышал?  
На этом они возмущенно уставились друг на друга, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Эм, простите... - опомнилась Бьянка и попыталась привлечь к себе внимание, отвлекая их от напряженных гляделок.  
\- Прошу прощения! Где мое гостеприимство? - мгновенно отозвался Рипто, подходя к столу за которым сидела волшебница. - Я на самом деле рад вас видеть, леди Бьянка. Много времени прошло с последней нашей встречи.  
В знак запоздалого приветствия он протянул ей руку, которую она незамедлительно пожала.  
\- Давайте на ты и я тоже несказанно рада тебя вновь встретить. Ты тогда бесследно растворился в толпе, что я даже подумала что ты мне привиделся.  
\- Так что вас привело в мою скромную обитель?  
Профессор насмешливо фыркнул и, положив книгу на стол, раскрыл ее на нужной странице.  
\- Помоги девочке с выпечкой. Ты умеешь печь не хуже любого профессионального повара.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, - рассматривая рисунок и вчитываясь в рецепт, отозвался колдун. - Выглядит не сложно. Я могу управиться за пару часов.  
\- Если это возможно я бы хотела попросить тебя ассистировать мне при готовке этого торта на день рождения моего парня, - произнесла Бьянка. - Я хочу чтобы он был сделан моими руками, но у меня не получается. Помоги мне справиться еще раз, пожалуйста!  
Рипто удивленно взглянул на просящую девушку, после чего обменялся взглядами с Профессором и только затем ответил.  
\- К сожалению, я могу помочь только сегодня, пока у меня выходной. С завтрашнего дня у меня увы нет времени ни на что.  
\- Это подойдет! Я буду безмерно благодарна за помощь!  
\- Тогда приступим.  
Профессор тактично попрощался и обменявшись рукопожатием с риптонцем покинул дом. Первым делом двое поваров несколько раз вчитались в текст рецепта, после чего Рипто оставил Бьянку подбирать посуду, а сам отправился в кладовку за недостающими ингредиентами. Девушка с любопытством осматривала полки в поисках венчика, замечая на них различные экзотичные приправы и крупы. В один момент она наткнулась на полку с посудой для зельеварения и алхимическими ингредиентами.  
\- На магическом поприще я много чего попробовал, - раздался за ее спиной голос вернувшегося Рипто, держащего в руках небольшую корзину с необходимыми припасами и мешок муки. - Область изготовления зелий далась мне проще чем практическая магия. В свое время умение готовить эликсиры и настойки сослужила мне отличную службу.  
Он осторожно поставил корзину и немного небрежно положил муку на тумбу, поднимая небольшое облачко крупы в воздух. Бьянка хотела было попросить научить ее и этому, но решила не злоупотреблять добротой колдуна и отложить этот разговор на будущее. Они облачились в фартуки, вымыли руки и приступили к работе. Девушка периодически ошибалась и норовила добавить что-нибудь не то, но так как Рипто руководил процессом, то он успевал вмешиваться по мере необходимости. Юная волшебница долго не могла понять почему иногда они отходили от рецепта, как например добавление соды в муку не было прописано или добавление ягодного сока для вкуса и цвета теста. Однако колдун был непреклонен и нравоучительно пояснял почему следует делать так, а не иначе. Ей оставалось лишь внимательно слушать и делать как советуют. Когда будущие коржи отправились в духовку выпекаться, Рипто решил заняться кремом для прослойки ярусов и внешнего оформления, а так как между двумя коржами подразумевается еще и ягодная прослойка, поручил девушке нарезать фрукты для приготовления джема.  
Пока колдун взбивал крем, девушка резала фрукты и умудрилась несколько раз пораниться, разрезав пальцы и ладонь до крови. Рипто лишь устало отложил свою миску, отнял у нее нож из рук и повел смывать кровь.  
\- Ну что же ты, я думал мы торт с фруктами делаем, а не с кровью, - аккуратно заклеивая ее пальцы пластырем и накладывая повязку, проговорил волшебник. - Твои руки - твой инструмент. Пусть медленно идет работа, но главное целее будешь. Торопиться некуда. Коржам все равно еще полежать придется дабы остыть. Не убежит от тебя этот торт.  
\- Прости. Я просто хочу чтобы все получилось в первой попытки. Я и так ощущаю что отнимаю у тебя время, постоянно путая что-то.  
\- Ерунда! Процесс обучения всегда такой, к тому же с первого раза редко получается. Однако тебе не стоит переживать, я же слежу за тем что ты делаешь. Даже если торт получится не идеальным, я с уверенностью утверждаю, что он будет хотя бы съедобным.  
Эти слова ее успокоили. Она уже не торопясь и не нервничая продолжила работать. Пункт за пунктом, они достаточно быстро справились с подготовкой ингредиентов и спустя лишь три часа готовки завершали украшение выпечки.  
\- Какая красота! - восхищенно воскликнула Бьянка, смотря на готовый торт. - Даже есть жалко! Он прям как с картинки сошел.  
\- Глупости! Его именно что нужно есть. Ты зря трудилась что ли? Пусть поедая его все восхищаются твоим старанием.  
\- Спасибо тебе большое, - еще раз поблагодарила она, порываясь на радости обнять колдуна, но посчитала это ненужным вторжением в его личное пространство.  
\- Не стоит, было не в тягость.  
Рипто напоследок помог ей упаковать торт и проводил до портала, отправив домой.  
Девушка, при помощи магии, смогла сохранить торт до следующего дня чтобы торжественно вручить его Хантеру. Тот увидев торт восторженно замер с открытым ртом, после чего принялся яростно благодарить ее за такой сюрприз. По вкусу торт был нежным, мягким и очень вкусным от чего Бьянка наконец смогла спокойно вздохнуть и с наслаждением есть приготовленную выпечку вместе со своим возлюбленным.  
Однако Хантер все же заприметил ее заклеенные пластырем пальцы, посему долго и осторожно целовал их, благодаря за такое угощение и старания, от чего девушка лишь смущено краснела, но с улыбкой принимала ласку.

Пластыри и повязку она сняла спустя несколько дней и кожа под ними была безукоризненно чистой и гладкой. Тут явно кто-то поколдовал.  
А спустя еще несколько дней вернувшись домой после достаточно загруженного дня, Рипто обнаружил на пороге своего дома скромную коробочку с маленьким, но весьма вкусным тортиком, к которому прилагалась записка:

> "Спасибо еще раз. Бьянка."


	18. Day 17. Postcard

Албан задумчиво крутил перо в руке, вглядываясь в ночное небо в поисках вдохновения. Стихи сегодня не особенно хорошо складывались, однако дракон не терял надежды и упорно обдумывал строчки будущего творения, но от этого занятия его отвлекло хлопанье крыльев. Обернувшись он с улыбкой поприветствовал прибывшего составить ему компанию Спайро.  
\- Добрый вечер, мой пытливый юный друг.  
\- Здравствуй, Албан. Ты не сильно занят?  
\- Поэт всегда занят, но именно сегодня я чрезвычайно свободен от своих тяжелых дум.  
Услышав это, Спайро радостно улыбнулся, однако мгновенье спустя насторожено огляделся.  
\- Ты здесь один? - получив утвердительный кивок, молодой дракон продолжил. - Просьба, с которой я к тебе пришел, очень... личная. Я бы не хотел чтобы кто-то из наших узнал. Особенно никто из старейшин или в особенности никто из младших.  
\- Можешь мне довериться, мой таинственный друг. Я не разболтаю ни одной живой душе.  
Спайро наконец успокоился и, сев рядом с Албаном, достал из-за поясной сумки открытку.  
\- Я хочу написать послание, - негромко произнес он, бережно удерживая открытку в пальцах. - Послание, в котором смогу намекнуть о своих чувствах кое-кому.  
Старший дракон сперва долго хлопал глазами, где-то в глубине сознания пытаясь обработать услышанное, но когда его мозг все-таки принял информацию, по его лицу растянулась широкая улыбка.  
\- Мальчик мой, да ты наконец влюбился! - восхищенно воскликнул Албан, подпрыгивая на месте и разбрасывая вокруг себя ворох скомканной бумаги. Спайро лишь смущенно отвернулся, чем заслужил от старшего легки толчок в плечо. - Не волнуйся, mon amour! Я напишу самое прекрасное признание в любви и твоя избранница в мгновенье ока окажется в твоих руках.  
\- Скорее на моем лице в попытках выцарапать мне глаза или на моей шее, стараясь выдавить из меня душу, - криво усмехнулся Спайро, затем серьезно добавил. - Я хочу сам написать. Чтобы было понятно, что я старался и что вложил в послание частичку себя, но у меня не выходит самостоятельно это сделать. Слов не получается подобрать.  
Албан задумчиво потер подбородок и раскрыл лежащую рядом толстую тетрадь со своими записями, быстро ее перелистывая.  
\- А чтобы ты хотел конкретно сказать в своем послание? - не переставая что-то искать спросил старший дракон. - Что тебя привлекает когда ты на нее смотришь?  
Спайро слегка зарделся от последнего вопроса, на что Албан лишь насмешливо фыркнул. Эх, молодеж.  
\- Пожалуй, в первую очередь глаза. Зеленые, яркие! Еще меня манит запах. Безумно нравиться смотреть как он...а двигается, так плавно и грациозно. Я обожаю ее голос. Ты бы слышал как он..а поёт!  
\- Что-то еще? - старший дракон с хитрой усмешкой делал вид что не замечает явных оговорок в речи Спайро, продолжая выискивать подходящий стих.  
\- Кожа.  
\- Кожа?  
\- Мне нравится цвет и как он отлично характеризует ег.. ее! Словно лава раскаленная!  
Покопавшись еще, Албан с удовлетворенной улыбкой протянул лист Спайро. Тот пробежался глазами по написанным строчкам и торжественно заулыбался.  
\- Вот так же хочу. Просто и красиво. Поможешь?  
Вечер не перестал быть томным.

***  
\- Гадкий, несносный, противный, вездесущий, надоедливый... - Рипто безостановочно костерил фиолетового дракона, пока широким шагом возвращался домой после очередной стычки с героем Драконьих земель.  
Все было вроде бы как всегда. Он приходил, делал свои дела, появлялся Спайро и пытался нагнать шороху: Кто, куда, зачем, а покажи разрешение! Соответственно началась потасовка, закончившая в очередную ничью, с единственным минусом в виде порванной мантии волшебника. А это была его любимая выходная мантия!  
Громко хлопнув входной дверью и бормоча проклятья, он вихрем поднялся на второй этаж в свою спальню. На ходу бросив одежду на стул, он не заметил как из внутреннего кармана что-то вылетело. Только вернувшись из ванны, закутанный в огромное полотенце Рипто заметил эту обороненную вещь. Это была открытка, на которой был изображен лесной бор, освещенный луной. Осторожно подобрав картонку, волшебник перевернул ее, сразу же вчитываясь в текст. По мере прочтения, он лег на кровать, удерживая открытку на вытянутой руке.  
 __

Жар твоей кожи,  
Лава в адском котле.  
Я в ней сгораю.  
Сияние твоих глаз,   
Звезды в ночном небе.  
Я им одержим.  
Звучание твоего голоса,   
Струны спрятанной души.  
Я в нем бесконечно тону.  
Биение твоего сердца,  
Любовь рвущаяся наружу.  
Я нем смертельно нуждаюсь.

Тайный поклонник.  
Необычное послание затронуло давно забытые струны души Рипто. Это милое, явно старательно написанное признание сумело пробить ледяную оборону свое прямотой и наивностью. Волшебник догадывался от кого "пришла" открытка, от чего слова с каждым прочтение становились лишь весомее и все ярче отзывались в его сердце. В груди словно стало теплее и светлее. Со смущенной, но не менее радостной улыбкой, он прижал открытку к груди не сдерживая легкого смешка.  
\- Глупый мальчишка... 


	19. Day 18. Hurt/Comfort

\- Эти штуки ощущаются странно, - пожаловался ребенок, осматривая себя в зеркало.  
\- Это твои крылья, малыш. Они долго прятались чтобы набраться сил. Помнишь у тебя очень сильно болела спина? - Рипто решительно кивнул. - Твои крылья пытались самостоятельно выйти наружу. Мне пришлось тебя усыпить, чтобы не причинять лишней боли, дорогой, и помочь им.  
\- Мама, то есть я когда-нибудь смогу летать? Как птероксы? - спросил ее сынишка, подпрыгивая в предвкушении. Глаза его счастливо сияли от чего Фун Хуа не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
\- Когда подрастешь, обязательно.  
Хуа с плохо скрываемой гордостью смотрела на маленькие хрупкие крылья, которые совсем недавно прорезались сквозь детскую кожу. Несмотря на то, что это может вызвать еще больше неприязни к ее мальчику со стороны других жителей, она все еще надеялась что хотя бы эта будущая способность послужит хорошую службу. Возможно он возьмет от обоих видов все самое лучше и действительно станет олицетворением чего-то нового и хорошего. Ей хотелось верить, что его когда-нибудь примет хотя бы одна сторона, невзирая на действующий конфликт. Однако факт кровосмешения теперь еще сильнее бросался в глаза и Хуа пришлось просить Рипто прятать под одеждой еще неокрепшие крылья, к его большому недовольству. Из раза в раз, отпуская его на улицу они начинали спорить по поводу этого маленького секрета, например как сегодня.  
\- Милый, лучше никому их не показывать и не рассказывать о них.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Боюсь тебя не поймут правильно и могут причинить вред.  
\- Зачем им это делать?  
\- Другие бояться того чего не понимают.   
\- Почему? - Хуа тяжело вздохнула и положила руки на лицо своего сына.   
\- Просто послушай меня, я ведь не желаю тебе зла, я лишь хочу уберечь тебя, - мягко произнесла она, ласково проводя пальцами по щекам мальчика.  
\- Ладно, - слегка расстроено протянул Рипто, осторожно складывая плохо слушающиеся крылья и одевая сверху курточку, после чего спросил. - Можно теперь пойти погулять?

Феникс удовлетворенно кивнула и, звонко чмокнув его в нос, отпустила. Тот захихикал и поспешил на улицу. Погода целый день стояла пасмурная и ветреная, и Хуа рассчитывала, что долго ее сын гулять не будет, поэтому занялась готовкой ужина. Время пролетело не заметно, что когда Хуа закончила свои дела на кухне прошло около часа. Однако когда на улице прогремел первый раскат грома, она начала нервничать. Выйдя закурить, женщина стала вглядываться в горизонт, надеясь увидеть как к дому спешит ее мальчик. Но табак закончился быстрее чем кто-либо показался в поле ее зрения. А когда первые капли дождя стали стучать в окна, она уже не на шутку встревожилась. Подождав еще минут пятнадцать, а именно столько требовалось чтобы бегом добраться от деревни до их дома, Хуа сорвалась с места и, накинув плащ, отправилась в сторону поселения. Рипто не любил грозу и при первых ее признаках, торопился вернуться и даже если дождь застигал его врасплох, через несколько минут он прибегал домой. Но сейчас что-то было не так.   
По дороге она внимательно осматривалась по сторонам, чтобы не упустить возвращающегося сына, но феникс никого не встретила и не увидела на своем пути. Гроза начинала набирать обороты, дождь бушующим каскадом лил на землю, размывая дорогу. Быстро преодолев расстояние до деревни Хуа напугано принялась осматривать опустевшие улицы, громко зовя сына по имени. Обойдя основную улицу поселения, она сорвалась на бег. Сердце волнительно стучало, руки тряслись, ноги наливались свинцом, а дождь заливал за сбившийся капюшон.  
В деревне она не знала никого кто бы по своей воле пригласил Рипто к себе, чтобы переждать непогоду, да и сынишка не согласился бы, предпочтя даже сквозь стену дождя вернуться домой.   
Что-то с ним случилось. Хуа заглядывала в каждую подворотню, боясь увидеть самое страшное, что ей могло нарисовать взволнованное сознание. Отчаявшись, она прибегла к поисковой магии, используя те малые крупицы магии что у нее были. Заклинание обратилось маленькой белой сферой - Искателем, которая сорвалась с места почти мгновенно. Женщина, пробираясь сквозь завалы мусора, бельевые веревки и чужие дворы, оказалась на другом краю поселения в узком заваленным пустыми бочками и коробками тупике, где Искатель кружил возле одной из сломанных перевернутых на бок бочек. Разгребая себе путь, она заметила небольшие розовые лужицы на каменной кладке дороги и, испугавшись собственной догадки, ускорилась. Добравшись до Искателя, который сразу же потух и рассыпался в пыль, она заглянула за бочку.  
\- О боги, Рипто!  
\- Мама...  
Среди деревянных обломков и грязных дождевых луж на холодной каменной кладке лежал ее сын. Он был весь мокрый, в грязи и занозах. Из его носа и спины текла кровь, а из еле открытых печальных глаз слезы. Она мгновенно подняла его с земли, укладывая на собственные колени.  
\- О боги! Мой мальчик, как ты? Где болит? Не бойся, я с тобой...  
\- Прости, мам, - прервал ее полуистеричное бормотание Рипто.  
\- За что, солнышко? - не замечая как дрожит ее голос, спросила она.   
Хуа одной рукой накинула подол плаща на них обоих в попытках временно скрыть от дождя, второй все еще придерживая ребенка за плечи.  
\- Они узнали, - тихо произнес Рипто, морщась и закусывая губы, с которых срывались судорожные всхлипы. - Они начали издеваться и толкаться, а потом стянули с меня куртку и увидели крылья. Стали тянуть за них и громко смеяться, когда мне было очень больно. Я попытался убежать, но они оказались быстрее. Загнали в угол и стали кидаться камнями. Когда я не смог встать стали бить ногами...  
Она с ужасом рассматривала его окровавленную и истерзанную спину ее мальчика. Слезы сожаления свободно потекли по ее лицу, перемешиваясь с дождем. Она прижала к себе его израненное тельце, стирая ладонью его безмолвные слезы, и качала сына в своих объятьях, пытаясь отогреть и успокоить.  
\- Мой малыш. Мое сокровище. Прости меня. Умоляю, прости. Не защитила, не уберегла. Прости меня, моя крошка. Прости...

Фун Хуа потом с ужасом вспоминала как несла его на руках сквозь ливень и ветер домой. Как отмывала и обрабатывала раны и ссадины, пока он пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии. Неокрепшие детские крылья оказались повреждены сильнее чем она думала. Кости были сломаны, порваны сухожилия, будто за крылья тянули в попытке вырвать их с корнем. Если бы Хуа могла излечить его магией или же провести необходимую процедуру по восстановлению, она бы это сделала. Но женщина не могла, даже не знала как это сделать, и некому было им помочь.  
Ей пришлось их удалить, осторожно и как можно менее болезненнее. Она не смогла сдержать собственного крика агонии, когда она держала эти крошечные крылья в своих руках. Феникс уложила его спать в свою постель, предварительно напоив лекарствами и сама приняв успокоительное. Именно тогда она пожалела, что у нее нет прежних сил, при помощи которых она бы уничтожила всю эту деревню вместе со всеми жителями. Сожгла бы каждого в священном огне своей мести. Ярость клокотала к груди, не позволяя уснуть до самого утра. И в тоже время сердце сжималось от боли, стоило ей только взглянуть на перевязанное, такое хрупкое в тусклом свете лампы тело своего сына. Ей было стыдно и больно смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому она чертовски боялась наступления утра.  
Но утром, сонный и все еще уставший Рипто лишь крепче прижался к ней, как прежде с любовью и детским восторгом заглядывая в глаза.   
\- Прости, что не смог скрыть секрет, - тихо извинился он. - Не злись, пожалуйста.  
\- Милый, я ни капли не сержусь на тебя. Только на тех кто это сделал, - обнимая его ответила женщина.  
\- Ты не должна была узнать... - прошептал ребенок, пряча лицо и крепко вжимаясь в нее, будто пытаясь спрятаться от всего мира. - Я думал, что справлюсь. Что я сильный. Они раньше только толкались и обзывались. Пока не появились выскочки из города.  
Она расстроено поджала губы, догадавшись что имел в виду ее сын. Вина вновь цепким капканом впилась в ее сердце. Не замечала! Фун Хуа не замечала как молча страдал ее малыш от насмешек и издевок. Милый ребенок молчал, боясь огорчить и окончательно разочаровать ее в других существах.  
\- Поэтому у тебя всегда ободраны колени и грязная одежда, - озвучила свою догадку Хуа, ласково проводя рукой по затылку Рипто. - В деревню ты больше не пойдешь. По крайней мере без меня.  
Мальчик лишь согласно кивнул, после чего женщина отстранилась и, осторожно взяв его на руки, отправилась с ним на кухню, чтобы накормить и выпить чаю. После позднего завтрака, они устроились возле камина, вслушиваясь во все еще бушующую за окном непогоду и треск огня.  
\- Мама, я ведь смогу летать? - негромко спросил Рипто у нее, осторожно касаясь перебинтованной груди и плеча.  
Хуа до побеления сжала поручень кресла, на котором сидела, слегка порвав обивку. Она должна была сказать ему правду, но та была слишком жестокой для ребенка.   
\- Прости, милый, но крыльев у тебя больше нет, - медленно произнесла она, замечая как погрустнел от этих слов ее сын.   
Мальчик явно старался сдержать слезы, посему снова уткнулся лицо в ее плечо. Феникс держала его в своих объятьях, не скрывая тихой грусти.  
\- Но знаешь, однажды, ты заслужишь другие крылья, которые поднимут тебя настолько высоко, что никто никогда тебя не достанет.   
\- Правда? - воодушевленно переспросил Рипто, отстранившись.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, горошинка, - утерев его и свое лицо, ответила Хуа.  
\- А как я пойму что я нашел новые крылья и могу теперь летать?  
\- Ты будешь не один когда это случится...

И спустя много много лет, когда Рипто впервые оказался в воздухе и восторженно вглядывался в усыпанное звездами ночное небо, его крепко держали надежные сильные руки, поднимая все выше и выше за облака. Именно тогда он почувствовал, что с этим существом, что так долго добивалось его любви, он и вправду может летать.

_Ты - мои крылья..._


	20. Day 19. Secret Identity

Малышка Скайли была не совсем нормальным дракончиком в общем понимании этого слова. Она родилась слабенькой и худенькой в отличие от ее братьев и сестер, что вылупились в один год Дракона. Самое неприятное было то, что её крылышки были деформированы от рождения и причиняли ей только боль, из-за чего взрослые приняли решение об процедуре удаления.   
Из-за этого с ней обращались не очень приветливо. Ее ровесники зачастую не обращали на нее внимание, игнорируя и не приглашая играть, иногда смеялись и издевались, в особенности когда пришла пора учиться перелетать с одной возвышенности на другую. Взрослые относились скорее с жалостью, чем с пониманием. Им было особо некогда заниматься "дефектной" и находить подход к ее обучению, когда вокруг орава непоседливых нормальных дракончиков. Но по причине отсутствия крыльев им не удалось найти стрекозу-хранителя, который бы стал ее "напарником", посему покидать пределы общины как другим детям ее возраста ей было запрещено. Так она по большей части была предоставлена сама себе, запертая в стенах места, который должен был быть ее домом.  
Скайли проводила дни за книгами или наблюдая издалека за другими, с грустью понимая, что с трудностями ей придется справляться самой. Но однажды к ним в Исходный мир прилетел Спайро - герой Драконьих миров вместе со своими друзьями. Дети тут же толпой окружили новоприбывших, восторженно выкрикивая вопросы или настойчиво пытаясь втянуть дракона и его друга леопарда в свои игры. Она много о них слышала от старших и знала, что в другой драконьей общине Спайро помогает в тренировках малышей.   
Решив, что это ее шанс, Скайли поспешила найти старейшину и попросила отправить ее с ними, чтобы она наконец смогла научиться постоять за себя и использовать магию, хоть и без крыльев, но тот категорично отказал, ничего не объясняя. Из-за этого она в слезах убежала за пределы общины, туда где постоянно пряталась от насмешек и жалостливых взглядов - в Хрустальную рощу. Она не боялась пораниться, потому что ей было куда больнее находиться среди собственного вида.  
Убегая все дальше в рощу, Скайли не заметила торчащую корягу и споткнулась об нее, кубарем полетев вниз с холма. Больно упав на живот и закашляв от поднятой пыли, она не смогла сдержать слез боли и заплакала пуще прежнего, сжимаясь в комок.   
\- Малышка, ты в порядке? Ты поранилась? - чужой голос заставил ее резко замолчать и испуганно поднять голову от земли.  
Видимо она плакала так громко, что кто-то все-таки ее услышал и пришел на звук. Однако сквозь поток слез она не смогла четко разглядеть пришедшее из рощи существо, что тянуло к ней свои руки. Скайли испуганно сжалась, слегка отползая от неизвестного.  
\- Не бойся. Я не обижу, я лишь хочу помочь, - размытая фигура уже нависала над ней, но чувствуя что от нее не исходит опасность, девочка позволила рукам коснуться ее.   
Ее маленькое тельце аккуратно подняли с земли и укутали в теплый плащ, в который была облачена фигура. Прижавшись плотнее и удобнее устроившись в сильных руках, заботливо обхвативших ее торс и плечи, Скайли доверчиво уткнулась носом к пышущей теплом груди, вслушиваясь в биение сердца.  
Куда ее несли и что с ней будет она не знала, но в этих руках она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Интуиция говорила, что ее не обманывают, что вправду просто хотят помочь, поэтому она спокойно позволяла нести себя туда куда пожелает ее спаситель. Вскоре она оказалась у берега ручейка, где не было ни одной живой души чтобы их заметить, после чего незнакомец присел на камень и осторожно посадил ее на свои колени. Скайли отодвинулась чтобы рассмотреть незнакомца, но тот, достав из кармана жилетки платок, принялся утирать ее грязные и мокрые щеки.  
\- Негоже девочке бегать замарашкой, - приговаривал он, старательно вытирая грязь с лица. После чего он смочил платок в реке и стал вытирать грязь с ее лапок. - Удивительно как дети могут испачкаться на ровном месте.  
\- Простите, - виновато отозвалась она, на что ее собеседник лишь поднял брови в удивлении. - Я просто неуклюжая.  
\- Со всеми бывает, ягодка, - флегматично пожимая плечами, незнакомец закончил стирать грязь с лапок, внимательно их рассматривая. - Тут только царапины, жить будешь.  
Но после этих слов, он задумчиво нахмурил брови, всматриваясь в ее лицо.  
\- Где твой хранитель, ягодка?  
Скайли печально и виновато опустила глаза, чтобы не видеть разочарования на лице своего спасителя.  
\- Его нет. У меня нет крыльев, поэтому ни одна стрекоза не согласилась быть моим спутником.  
Она услышала как мужчина негромко что-то прошипел на непонятном ей языке. Судя по интонации, он был рассержен и расстроен от чего она испуганно сжалась, сильнее ощущая вину за причиненные неудобства.  
\- Простите... - попыталась еще раз извиниться она, но ее грубо прервали.  
\- Ни слова более! Я не хочу чтобы ты извинялась за то, что явно не твоя вина, ты меня поняла? - строго проговорил ее спаситель, из-за чего она удивленно взглянула на него.   
Его зеленые глаза метали молнии, но не в нее, а из-за нее. Поэтому Скайли медленно кивнула, чтобы не сердить его еще сильнее. Мужчина медленно выдохнул, после чего принялся выискивать что-то еще во внутреннем кармане мантии. Через пару минут он продемонстрировал Скайли золотую брошь, в виде стрекозы. Девочка нерешительно взяла ее в руки чтобы осмотреть.  
\- Итак, голубичка, я покажу тебе маленькое чудо, но только если ты пообещаешь никому не говорить что это я его сделал.  
Скайли внимательно изучала протянутую ей брошь, мысленно изумляясь какая она красивая и как детально сделаны драгоценные крылышки, переливающиеся и бликующие в свете солнца. Она не сразу поняла сказанное так как отвлеклась на украшение, но с минуту подумав, согласно кивнула. Скайли вложила в выжидательно протянутую ладонь брошь. Однако руку она убрать не успела, потому что мужчина мягко перехватил ее, вновь укладывая ее поверх украшения. На ладонь Скайли он положил вторую свою руку, после чего задорно улыбнулся и из их соединенных рук начало появляться зеленоватое сияние.  
\- _Tueri recrearit._  
Скайли почувствовала как под ладонью что-то пошевелилось, что-то маленькое и теплое коснулось ее кожи. Как только сияние исчезло, ее спаситель убрал руку с ее ладони. Девочка медленно приподняла ладошку и увидела теперь уже живую маленькую стрекозу, задумчиво смотрящую прямо на нее.  
\- Познакомься, кроха, это - твой хранитель-стрекоза, - вкладывая в ее руки насекомое, произнес волшебник. - Так как она только что родилась, ты должна дать ей имя чтобы закрепить ваш союз.  
\- Моя? Правда? - изумленно воскликнула Скайли, чувствуя как улыбка расцветает на ее лице. Мужчина мягко рассмеялся и утвердительно кивнул.  
Переведя взгляд на стрекозу, она заметила что та все еще внимательно ее изучает своими глазками-бусинками.  
\- Привет. Я - Скайли. Ты очень красивая, - задумчиво пробормотала девочка, на что стрекоза довольно пискнула. - У тебя такие прекрасные радужные крылья... Я бы хотела назвать тебя Рейна. Тебе нравится?  
Стрекоза моментально взлетела и описала несколько кругов вокруг своей подопечной, счастливо что-то попискивая. Скайли не смогла больше усидеть на месте и вместе со стрекозой закружилась на полянке.  
\- Бззз-ззы-зызз-зс!  
\- Она говорит, что ей нравится имя и она рада с тобой познакомиться, - перевел ей волшебник, на что Скайли лишь захихикала.  
\- Я тоже! Надеюсь мы подружимся! - Рейна покровительственно приземлилась на голову девочки, вызывая тем самым у нее широкую улыбку. - Сэр! Спасибо вам! - воскликнула Скайли, однако подумав, она нерешительно спросила. - А как мне к вам обращаться?  
\- Просто Ри... - начал было волшебник, но во время проглотил остатки имени, неловко стушевавшись под изучающими взглядами ребенка и ее нового хранителя. - В смысле... Эм...  
\- Мистер Ри, спасибо вам еще раз! - Скайли вежливо поклонилась, Рейна так же прожужжала благодарность, на что новоявленный мистер Ри лишь махнул рукой. - Благодаря вам, теперь меня сможет заметить Спайро и забрать из общины.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе и с этим!  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно. У меня есть определенного рода связи со Спайро, - неловко улыбаясь, отозвался волшебник. - Так что я смогу договориться. И не волнуйся насчет остального, я сделаю так, что никто лишнего на тебя не подумает.  
Девочка изумленно смотрела на своего спасителя и не смогла сдержать радостных слез.  
\- Спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное! Вы лучший взрослый, которого я встречала, - утирая глаза, произнесла она. - Спасибо...  
Мистер Ри печально вздохнул и притянул ее к себе, позволяя во второй раз прижаться к груди и выплакаться. Она доверчиво вцепилась крошечными лапками в его жилет, боясь что все это всего лишь чудесный сон, который развеется как только волшебник уйдет. Его ладонь осторожно и успокаивающе поглаживала ее по голове, от чего Скайли была готова впервые в жизни счастливо заурчать.  
\- Не стоит благодарностей, ягодка. Теперь у тебя все будет хорошо. Я тебе это обещаю, - отстранившись, Скайли активно закивала, все еще утирая лицо. - А теперь беги назад, пока тебя не хватились и не наказали.  
Девочка послушно кивнула. Она развернулась и помчалась прочь, однако несколько метров спустя остановилась.  
\- Мы еще увидимся? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Скайли.  
\- Непременно, голубичка.  
Маленький дракончик и Рейна радостно пискнули и, в последний раз взглянув на загадочного доброго волшебника махавшего им на прощание, поспешили вернуться в общину.

\- И что же это за связи у неподражаемого Ри с моей общиной и со мной? - ехидный голос Спайро, заставил фигуру в плаще издать раздраженный стон, - Рипто, я оскорблен незнанием о твоей двойной жизни, - наигранно воскликнул он..  
Фиолетовый дракон появился из соседних кустов, явно довольный своей проделкой.  
\- Много ли ты слышал и видел, о ваша напыщенность? - не оборачиваясь и стыдливо пряча лицо в руках, поинтересовался волшебник.  
\- Достаточно чтобы дразнить тебя до конца твоих дней, - обнимая со спины меньшую фигуру мужчины, ответил Спайро. Он уложил голову на плечо колдуна и сложил руки на его животе, мягким шепотом продолжив. - Это было очень мило с твоей стороны. Не знал, что ты любишь детей.  
\- Я не могу обидеть ребенка или пройти мимо, когда он ранен, - пояснил свои действия Рипто, касаясь ладонями рук дракона. - Она напомнила мне меня самого, когда я был ребенком. Малышка не заслуживает такого же обращения.  
\- Согласен, - утвердительно кивнул дракон, сердито сжимая зубы. - Я слышал, что они все о ней говорят, даже за моей спиной. Ей никто не занимается, у нее даже не было своего хранителя до сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Ты ведь заберешь ее?  
\- Да, уговорить моих не будет проблемой, у нас не так много малышей в общине, так что от одной хлопот не прибавится.  
\- Бьянка может научить ее азам магии, а я смогу научить выживать без расчета на крылья и магию. Ты и Хантер займетесь ее физическим развитием и социальной адаптацией.  
\- Поддерживаю, она слаба, но хорошая еда и много свежего воздуха помогут это исправить. Мы ненавязчиво постараемся влить ее в нашу "семью". Хочу чтобы она почувствовала себя желанной.  
Колдун согласно промычал, все еще смотря туда, где скрылась Скайли.  
\- Я попрошу Профессора заняться протезами крыльев. Летать она полноценно вряд ли сможет, но планировать с возвышенностей и использовать магические усилители... - мысль волшебника была прервана драконом, который плотнее прижал его к себе.  
\- Ты потрясающий, ты знаешь, великолепный мистер Ри? - шепотом поинтересовался Спайро, беря ладонь Рипто в свою и поднося ее к губам. - Как ты заставляешь меня влюбляться в тебя снова и снова?   
\- Понятия не имею, что ты во мне увидел, - мягко посмеиваясь ответил Рипто.


	21. Day 20. Clothed sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! КСЕНОФИЛЬНО! СЛЭШНО! И НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ГОРЯЧО!  
> Просьба не любителям данного жанра/пейринга/темы пройти мимо и не читать. Благодарю за понимание!
> 
> Остальные в курсе что делать... (кричать и кидать в автора тапки Т_Т)

Когда из окна за его спиной донесся звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа, часы напротив стола показывали половину первого. Рипто старательно переписывал очередной приказ и раздраженно выругался, когда из-за трясущихся от усталости рук на бумагу капнули чернила, полностью портя всю страницу. Рассержено смяв лист, он отправил его в полет в уже переполненную корзину и устало потянулся. Сидеть в мягком кресле было удобно, но колдун провёл здесь уже несколько часов к ряду от чего спина и шея болезненно отзывались на любую смену положения, а нижняя половина тела начинала принимать формы сиденья.

Спайро пробрался в кабинет и замер у окна, продолжая удерживать отдернутую тюль и штору. У Рипто был измученный вид, под глазами залегли тени, напряженные плечи были болезненно сгорбленны, и дракону даже стало совестно за то, что пару минут назад он считал именно себя ужасно уставшим после длительного дня геройств.  
\- Тяжёлый день? - сочувственно спросил он.  
\- Отвратительный, - честно ответил колдун, разминая распухшие кисти рук. - Только пару часов назад все разбежались, оставив меня со всем этим, - бывший злодей неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону стопок бумаг и различных папок, рассредоточившихся по всему кабинету на всех горизонтальных поверхностях.  
Дракон, так и застывший у окна и наконец отпустивший ткани, в полной мере поразился масштабу трагедии.   
\- И много тебе еще нужно сделать?  
\- Не поверишь, но все что ты видишь, - с тяжелым вздохом ответил Рипто, складывая стопку бумаг в папку и перевязывая ее лентой. - Оказывается Полюре напортачил в вычислениях наших финансов в начале предыдущего месяца и у нас образовалась ошибка в бюджете стоимостью в несколько сотен тысяч золотых, - Спайро лишь присвистнул от такого количества денег.  
\- Когда ты освободишься? - поинтересовался юный герой, подходя к столу и аккуратно разглядывая бумаги из-за плеча Рипто.  
\- Наверное к утру, - устало произнес колдун, раздраженно ударив стопкой по столу, после чего поднялся с места, коротко охнув от прострела в поясницу, и направился к массивному стенному шкафу. - Не стоит ждать меня. Я вряд ли смогу составить тебе сегодня компанию, - Рипто виновато взглянул на Спайро. - Прости.  
\- Я все же подожду. Может я могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет, дорогой, с этими бумажками ты мне, к сожалению, не помощник.  
Пока Рипто перебирал бумаги у шкафа в поисках какого-то документа, Спайро задумчиво оглядел кабинет. В его голове натужно крутились уставшие шестеренки. Дракону хотелось попросту украсть уставшего и еле стоящего на ногах риптонца, чтобы вместе они отправились спать. Однако немного пошлая улыбка тронула губы Спайро, когда ему в голову пришла идея как отвлечь от работы колдуна. Он бросил беглый взгляд на шуршавшего листами Рипто, после чего прокрался к двери и осторожно провернул ключ в замке, запирая кабинет изнутри.  
Волшебник был настолько поглощен мыслительным процессом, что не заметил ни этого перемещения Спайро по кабинету, ни того как этот же дракон подкрался к нему за спину.  
Уложив бумаги на ближайшую полку шкафа, Рипто почувствовал как осторожно обвивается вокруг его пояса фиолетовый хвост и как Спайро прижимается губами к шее чуть выше воротника рубашки в дразнящем поцелуе, а руки тянутся к шейному платку. Риптонец слегка подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к чужой груди. Протянув одну руку, Спайро коснулся лица колдуна и тот потёрся щекой, словно кошка впитывая ласку.  
\- Нельзя себя так изводить, - сокрушенно произнес молодой герой, распустив наконец узел платка на рубашке волшебника, и настойчиво прижимаясь губами к темному пятнышку на шее, слегка прикусывая его.  
Дыхание Рипто сбилось, по его телу прошла волнительная дрожь, и Спайро почувствовал это, продолжая касаться губами открытых участков манящей шеи. Ему нравилось, когда Рипто медленно терял над собой контроль и распалялся словно пламя, - в особенности Спайро нравилось быть тому причиной.  
\- По другому не получается, - отозвался Рипто, тоже дразняще проводя ладонью по шее дракона, - Чем-то приходится жертвовать для достижения благих целей. Тебе ли не знать, о могучий герой?  
От прикосновения у основания челюсти по спине дракона пробежали мурашки.  
\- Да, - смиренно согласился Спайро, - С этим не поспоришь.  
Рипто развернулся и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, притянул ближе для поцелуя. Он целовал целомудренно, просто прижимаясь губами к губам, у него видимо не было сил на что-то большее. Однако с подачи Спайро поцелуй постепенно становился глубже и горячее, от чего дыхание обоих изредка прерывалось и сливалось в единое.  
Руки дракона легли на пояс колдуна, забираясь пальцами под рубашку. Он неспешно подталкивал Рипто к ближайшей поверхности, коим оказался стол. Смахнув хвостом ненужные в данный момент бумаги и предметы, Спайро усадил на край стола своего возлюбленного, не разрывая поцелуя и не переставая скользить ладонями под рубашкой.  
\- Нужно остановится, - чуть отстранившись, прошептал колдун.  
\- Не нужно, - упорствовал Спайро, вновь припадая к чужой шее.  
\- Но не на столе же!  
\- А почему и нет.  
\- Вдруг кто-то войдет? - с испугом спросил Рипто.  
\- Никого уже нет, а если и есть, то я запер дверь, пока ты убирал документы.  
Еще какое-то время они просто целовались, пока Спайро не отстранился, лукаво улыбаясь. На немой вопрос Рипто в чем дело, тот лишь покачал головой, после чего быстро коснулся чужих губ, постепенно спускаясь ниже и ниже, по подбородку и шее к еле проглядывающему из-под рубашки краю грудного щитка.   
Ведя носом и вдыхая запах волшебника, дракон спускался ниже и ниже, пока не опустился на колени перед ним и не замер напротив промежности. Большие руки легли на чужие бедра, разводя их чуть сильнее, чтобы у него был полный доступ. Одной рукой Спайро ловко расстегнул брюки, находя то зачем добирался. Придвинувшись ближе он неспешно провел языком по слегка набухшей щели между щитками, самым кончиком языка забираясь во внутрь, от чего Рипто над ним подавился воздухом. Выбивать из бывшего злодея эротичные звуки было еще одним любимым занятием дракона.   
Он провел языком вдоль щели еще несколько раз, пока его язык не протиснулся в нее, беспрепятственно касаясь стремительно набухающего члена. Спайро мельком взглянул на Рипто, не переставая и не останавливаясь в своих действиях. Лицо риптонца горело, сердце билось как сумасшедшее, ноги разъезжались в стороны сами собой. Они никогда не занимались подобным за пределами спальни, от чего происходящее пугало и возбуждало одновременно.  
Высвободив член своего партнера из естественного плена, Спайро медленно провел по нему языком, снизу вверх, вдоль вздувшейся венки, а затем взял сочащуюся смазкой головку губами. Рипто полностью откинулся на стол, выгибаясь навстречу горячим губам, и не сдерживаясь застонал от удовольствия. Одной рукой вцепляясь в рог Спайро, поглаживая у основания и по всей длине, другой он зажимал рот, пытаясь сдержать звуки удовольствия, что так и норовили сорваться с губ.   
Про себя Спайро подумал, что он бы с удовольствием сделал так чтобы каждый в этом королевстве услышал как прекрасно стонет их король, чтобы каждый понял кому безраздельно принадлежит этот мужчина и эта мысль была обжигающе пошлой.  
Одна из ладоней дракона, скользнула ниже по чужому бедру, пробираясь к основанию спины. Зная маленькую слабость колдуна, он осторожно обхватил пальцами слегка подрагивающих хвостик, от чего Рипто испуганно дернулся и затих.  
\- Я осторожно. Не бойся и не сдерживайся, - спокойно проговорил Спайро, отрываясь от ублажения чужой плоти. Он гипнотизировал взглядом затуманенные желанием зеленые глаза, что с сомнением посмотрели на него сверху. - Я хочу слышать твой голос. Пой для меня.  
Рипто чувствовал жаркое дыхание на собственном члене, пока дракон говорил с ним, а также приятная волна возбуждения накатывала на него с каждым осторожным движением пальцев по короткому хвостику. Страх исчез, но не исчезло желание скорейшей разрядки, наоборот, он лишь усилилось когда дракон, весьма пошло и быстро проведя раздвоенным языком по его члену, полностью взял его в рот.  
Сдерживаться было просто не возможно, от двойной стимуляции у волшебника сорвало все существующие тормоза. Рипто бесконтрольно выкрикивал имя дракона вперемешку со стонами, в ритм подаваясь навстречу и обеими руками притягивая его за рога все ближе к себе. Спайро не останавливался ни на мгновение, продолжая мять рукой хвостик и не выпуская его член изо рта. Он отчетливо мог видеть как извивается и выгибается Рипто, которые неосознанно закинул ноги ему на плечи и, скинув ботинки, пятками прижимал его к себе. Дракон мог ясно слышать его красивый голос и урчания, что рвались из груди вместе с выкриками. Естественный запах их возбуждения удушливым облаком навис над ними, заставляя обоих задыхаться.

Спайро кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, и Рипто, до хруста прогнувшись в спине, со стоном кончил вслед за ним.  
Они на время затихли и пытаясь отдышаться. В голове у колдуна было легко и пусто, и всё тело будто превратилось в желе. Он все еще обессилено лежал на столе, глядя на поднявшегося на ноги, ухмыляющегося и явно довольного Спайро, склонившегося над ним:  
\- Вот теперь я точно смогу утащить тебя с этой проклятой работы.  
Рипто засмеялся, негромко и тепло, протяжно выдыхая под конец, и сдался на милость герою.  
\- Ты все спланировал, коварный дракон.  
\- А то ты сомневался, - Спайро насмешливо выгнул бровь, не переставая широко улыбаться. - Если бы это не сработало, я бы подсыпал тебе снотворного.  
\- Только посмей, - беззлобно ответил Рипто. - И на одного драконьего героя в этом мире станет меньше.  
Спайро лишь хмыкнул в ответ и, подав руку, помог волшебнику подняться со стола. 

А для себя Спайро решил, что определенно следовало отвлекать своего партнера от работы почаще и что стоит попробовать еще пару вещей на этом крепком столе.


	22. Day 21. Mermaid

Уже несколько месяцев, Рипто не мог найти покоя. Беспокойство на ровне с потаенным страхом впились в его сердце и разум, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом.

Спайро исчез. Пропал. Растворился словно утренний туман.

Не только Рипто, но друзья и семья дракона беспокоились о его благополучии. Они пытались найти хоть какие-то следы и зацепки, стремились вспомнить и посетить все места, в которые мог отправиться юный герой, найти всех существ, с которыми он мог встретиться на своем пути, но все попытки отыскать хоть что-то были четны.  
Неизвестность съедала волшебника изнутри. Рипто самостоятельно пытался найти Спайро, используя различные поисковые заклинания и магические артефакты какие только мог найти, но так же не пришел к успеху, от чего начинал отчаиваться все сильнее и сильнее. Он чувствовал, что дракон в беде, но не мог понять в какой и как действовать.

Наконец ему улыбнулась удача.   
Во время очередного обхода мест возможного исчезновения Спайро, Рипто заметил как воды ближайшей реки испускают странную энергию. В бледном свете луны черная вода угрожающе шумела будто гонимая бурей. Находясь достаточно далеко от берега, он все же смог заметить темные силуэты, задорно хихикающие и протяжно кричащие в ночное небо.

Русалки. Гадкие хитрые русалки водились в этой воде. И ничего бы это не значило для Рипто, если бы он не заметил в руках одной из водных "красавиц", что сидела на берегу, знакомый красный платок. Тот самый шейный платок, что носил Спайро.   
Осознание этого факта, заставило его быстрее передвигать ногами в сторону реки. Злость клокотала в груди, а сердце замирало от боли.   
Утащили. Утопили. Убили!  
Резко подбежав к сидящей к нему спиной русалке, Рипто вырвал из ее рук платок, хватая другой рукой за волосы.  
\- Как ты посмела!!! - взревел колдун, натягивая волосы водной твари и вытаскивая ее на берег.  
Та испуганно взвизгнула, привлекая этим внимание сестер, а после зашипела, забила хвостом оземь и замахала руками, пытаясь острыми как бритва когтями отбиться. Но Рипто отлично уворачивался или игнорировал появляющиеся на руках глубокие царапины. Главное чтобы глаза не выцарапала. Другие русалки озлобленно зашипели и принялись кидаться камнями, но попадали по большей части по своей сестре, чем по колдуну.  
\- Где он?! - удерживая в захвате шею русалки, требовательно проорал Рипто. - Это его платок! Вот стежки от его первой попытки самостоятельно зашить его! Говори, или я придушу тебя!  
Русалка истерично била хвостом по земле и до крови пыталась расцарапать руки, что ее удерживали.  
\- Мы забрали его! Глупый дракон легко попался в нашу ловушку! - язвительно прохрипела водяная, через раз хватая воздух ртом. - Ты его больше не увидишь!  
\- В твоих интересах рассказать мне как вернуть его! - усиливая давление на шею, пригрозил колдун.  
\- Только наша повелительница мертвых глубин может! - задыхаясь и испуганно вращая глазами, ответила русалка. - Но у тебя не выйдет! Она не отдаст! Потерял!  
Ее возглас подхватили другие русалки, что озлобленно наблюдали из воды.

_"Потерял! Потерял! Потерял! Потерял!"_

\- Где ее найти?  
\- Грот Мертвецов! В самой темной и глубокой впадине! - сипя и стремительно зеленея, прошептала русалка, после чего хватка на ее шее исчезла. Она быстро развернулась, намереваясь убить напавшего на нее Рипто, но тот быстро покидал берег реки, несясь на всех порах прочь.

Рипто понадобилось около недели, чтобы найти это загадочное место и подготовиться к путешествию, заодно он тщательнее изучил книги по русалкам. Его единственным шансом вернуть Спайро, было договориться с самой главной русалкой - повелительницей Марой. Путь к мертвым водам был сложен и смертельно опасен, за каждым его шагом следили русалки, изредка пытаясь напасть на него и утопить, но ему удавалось отбиться при помощи заклинаний. Оказавшись в глубоководной пещере, освященной сияющими кристаллами, Рипто с ужасом увидел сколько же костей покоиться на дне пещерного озера. Из глубин вод и пещеры за его движениями неотрывно следили горящие глаза русалок, однако никто не пытался подойти или напасть, поняв что это уже бесполезно.  
Чтобы позвать повелительницу, необходимо было пролить кровь. Как древнее могучее существо, она не проигнорирует ритуал нарушителя и придет на зов. Размотав бинты на руках, которые постепенно заживали после встречи с первой русалкой, Рипто расцарапал несколько ран и опустил руки в ледяную воду. Глубоко вздохнув, он достаточно громко затянул одну из песен, посвященной этим злым водным созданиям.

_Моё сердце так тоскует  
Ни к чему мне денег звон.  
Лишь моряк меня утешит,  
Ведь дороже злата он._

Эхо его собственного голоса разнеслось по всей пещере, вызывая рябь на воде. Кристаллы, будто "услышав" посторонний звук, стремительно погасли, погружая пещеру в темноту. Во внезапно наступившем мраке, Рипто увидел усеянную горящими глазами поверхность воды, что в бессильной злобе смотрели на него. После того как эхо стихло, недалеко от него раздался мерный плеск воды, за которым последовал другой голос.

**Ах, красавицы-девицы,  
Давно известно нам  
Лишь моряк нам дарит голос,  
Плывущий по волнам.**

Его рук коснулось что-то склизкое и холодное, намного холоднее чем сама вода. В лицо пахнуло гнилью и в метре от него, зашумела вода, будто кто-то всплыл. Из темноты на него посмотрела пара желтых глаз. Грозно клацнули острые зубы.  
\- Прекрасная Мара, - достаточно громко начал Рипто, не вынимая рук из воды. - Хранительница темных мертвых вод, предводительница своего народа, мудрейшая и справедливая, позволь смертному ступить на берег твоей обители и переговорить с тобой.  
Тихий гортанный смешок разлетелся по пещере, от которого кристаллы вновь засияли прежней синевой. Рипто наконец смог разглядеть Мару и ужаснулся. В нескольких метрах от него, находился наполовину разложившийся наполовину заросший водорослями и ракушками труп девушки. Руки ее были длинными с острыми пальцами покрытыми хитином и огромным количеством шипов. Мокрые спутанные волосы закрывали ее лицо, однако сквозь них отчетливо можно было увидеть сияющие коварством желтые глаза.  
\- Красива ли я теперь? - язвительно спросила она.  
\- Ужасно, - тяжело сглотнув, просипел колдун, на что она рассмеялась, закидывая голову назад.  
Волосы слегка спали с лица, открывая мощную зубастую челюсть, которая запросто может потягаться с его собственной. От нее шла угнетающая и пугающая аура, Рипто чувствовал и видел, что она опасна. Очень опасна и играться с ней не стоит. Нужно готовиться к худшему.  
\- Что ищешь в моих водах, смертный маг? - строго спросила она, успокоившись.  
\- Дракона, что утащили твои сестры.  
Другие русалки зашипели откуда-то из недр пещеры, однако Мара успокоила их одним громким шлепком массивного хвоста по воде. Она с минуту прислушалась к шуму воды, слегка прикрыв глаза, после чего ответила:  
\- Был такой. Он сам влез куда его не звали, его погубила собственная глупость и наивность.  
\- Пусть так, но я все же хочу его спасти.  
\- Если утащили, значит он уже мертв.  
\- Возможно есть способ его вернуть.  
\- Зачем он тебе сдался?  
\- Люблю его.  
Мара вновь засмеялась, словно безумная раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Ее громкий визгливый смех поддержали другие. Пещера буквально сотрясалась от гула язвительного скребущего смеха. Но он быстро оборвался, стоило Маре замолчать. Она долго и изучающе смотрела на колдуна, прежде чем заговорила вновь.  
\- Русалки ничего не возвращают.  
\- Но готовы поменять на что-то лучшее.  
\- Что ты готов дать в замен? - русалка в мгновение ока оказалась возле камня, на котором сидел Рипто, и когтистыми пальцами обхватила его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в ее остекленевшие глаза.  
\- Что вы готовы принять за его жизнь? - не сдавая позиций спросил Рипто, вызвав тем самым зубастую улыбку Мары.  
\- Ты умнее всех тех, кто ранее приходил к нам, смертный маг. Мне это нравится, - насмешливо проурчала она, переместив руку с острыми как бритва когтями на шею колдуна. - Плата должна быть равносильной. Жизнь за жизнь. Согласен ли ты на такое?  
\- Я слышал, что русалки очень ревностно относятся к своей добыче не отдадут ее просто так. В чем подвох? - подозрительно сузив глаза поинтересовался Рипто, вновь заставляя Мару улыбнуться.   
\- Правильные вопросы задаешь, молодец. Если ты хочешь вернуть его целым и невредимым, а не просто живым трупом, то придется накинуть что-нибудь сверху.   
Она задумчиво переместила руку с шеи на грудь, где сквозь рубашку могла почувствовать биение сердца.  
\- Ты готов услышать цену, смертный?  
Тяжело проглатывая ком, Рипто с трудом процедил:  
\- Да.  
\- Твое прошлое, настоящее и будущее перейдет ко мне. Ты перестанешь существовать, никто никогда не вспомнит о тебе и том что ты когда-то сделал. Ты никогда не исполнишь своего предназначения и погрузишься в наши темные воды. Ты будешь моим. Навечно.   
Судорожно вздохнув колдун слегка растеряно смотрел в пустоту, понимая что другое предложение вряд ли сработает. Мара была настроена решительно, а с ее ужасающей древней мощью тягаться было сложно. Если он откажется, уйдет ни с чем, если вообще уйдет.  
\- Поклянись, - хрипло произнес Рипто. - Поклянись своей древней силой, что если я соглашусь на твои условия, то Спайро вернется домой живым и здоровым.  
Мара оскалилась в улыбке, с упоением слушая бешеное биение сердца и слегка сбившееся дыхание колдуна.  
\- Конечно, - хитро протянула она, но Рипто был непреклонен.  
\- Поклянись, что он проживет долгую, счастливую жизнь за нас обоих, - почему-то голос предательски дрогнул, что не осталось без внимания верховной русалки.  
Она внимательно посмотрела как заблестели его глаза и усилила хватку на рубашке. Сердце не лгало.  
\- Поклянись, что он полюбит кого-то еще и его полюбят в ответ.  
\- Обязательно...  
\- Поклянись! - потребовал он, на что Мара отстранилась от него, разжимая пальцы и выпуская его из своей хватки.  
\- Клянусь своей силой, что исполню твое желание, - она медленно начертила острым пальцем крест на своей груди, именно там где должно биться ее собственное сердце. Линии засветились, подтверждая магическую клятву. - Ты действительно умнее и смелее всех кто приходил ко мне. Никто еще не требовал клятву как гарант. Но в тоже время, ты делаешь самую страшную и огромную ошибку. Дракон не стоит твоей жертвы.  
\- Пусть так, но жить без него мне слишком невыносимо.  
\- Не того ты выбрал, чтобы любить, смертный маг.  
Ее голос зазвучал на удивление нежно и ласково, и сама она стала выглядеть иначе. Зубастая улыбка исчезла сменяясь мягкой, тело стало абсолютно чистым и излучающим жизнь. Мара стала выглядеть как самая прекрасная девушка, которую колдун только видел.  
\- Жизнь дракона на твое существование, - повторила она. - Ты согласен?  
Рипто глубоко вздохнул и уверенно произнес:  
\- Согласен.

Русалка обхватила его ладони своими и медленно потянула на себя. Колдун слез с камня, сразу оказавшись по грудь в ледяной воде. С каждым шагом вслед за Марой, он все сильнее уходил под воду. Наконец в последний раз глубоко вздохнув, водная гладь сомкнулась над его головой. Они медленно опускались на глубину, по прежнему держась за руки.  
Темноту воды прорезало сияние кристаллов, от чего Рипто мог наблюдать за грустно улыбающейся русалкой. Где-то неподалеку от них кружили в медленном плавном танце другие русалки, затянувшие печальную мелодию пробивавшую толщу воды. Тело давно сковало от холода, грудь жгло от нехватки кислорода. Он не предпринимал попыток вырваться и всплыть, смысла не было. Он лишь размышлял в последние минуты, перед тем как не сможет более задерживать дыхание. Думал о том, что никогда не увидит Краша и Галпа, никогда не скажет как он дорожит и гордится ими. Немного жалел, что оставил свое королевство, надеясь, что оно справиться без него. Жалел, что так и не навестил могилы родителей, не положил на них цветы из своего сада. Жалел, что никогда не сможет вновь обнять этого глупого милого дракона, которого не смог сберечь.  
Через пелену задумчивости, он почувствовал как Мара обнимает его и прижимает к своей груди.  
\- Не жалей ни о чем. Никто не будет страдать. Жизнь продолжиться, но без тебя, - даже сквозь толщу воды, голос Мары звучал четко и ясно.  
Наконец сдерживаться более не было сил и он сделал вдох, наполняя легкие водой. Тело забилось в судорогах, но Мара крепко держала его в своих руках, наблюдая как жизнь начинает покидать его. Сердце, что бешено стучало в висках, со временем звучало все тише и тише, постепенно замедляясь.  
\- Мне жаль, что твое сердце принадлежит глупому мальчишке, которые не заслужил такое сокровище. Если бы я смогла украсть твою любовь, ты бы стал самой прекрасной русалкой во всех водах. Но увы, мне остается лишь хранить память о тебе и восторгаться любящим сердцем.  
Мир погрузился в ледяной мрак...  
\- Твой дракон никогда не сможет отнять тебя у меня. Ты мой. Навечно.

Спайро вернулся в родной мир спустя почти три месяца отсутствия. Он очнулся на берегу какой-то странной мутной реки, весь покрытый грязью и водорослями, а на языке четко ощущался привкус ила и песка. Оказавшись дома, на него налетели напуганные до смерти "отцы", малыши и друзья, которые постоянно пытались найти его, но все их попытки были четны. Сам дракон ничего не помнил из того, что с ним было за время пока он числился пропавшим, но какое-то странное чувство не правильности не покидало его. Его сильно волновали эти выпавшие из памяти месяцы и что-то еще. Будто он забыл кого-то очень важного, кого-то очень дорогого. Внутреннее чутье било тревогу, как только его взгляд цеплялся за странное фото, которое было абсолютно пустым, будто что-то стерли с картинки. Он находил в своем домике странные вещи, которые он сам бы вряд ли приобрел. Разные явления и события, которые раньше казались простыми и логичными, вызывали вопросы и сомнения. Чей-то образ постоянно ускользал, шальным призраком преследуя его и во сне и наяву. Чей-то голос шептал ему ласковые и добрые слова, которые он не мог разобрать и понять, от чего у него болезненно замирало сердце. Его куда-то бесконечно тянуло, будто кто-то незримый звал, но зов всегда прерывался у той самой злосчастной реки, возле которой он очнулся и в которую, по не понятной причине, дракону было страшно зайти. И он оставался ни с чем...

Жизнь действительно продолжалась.

Только глубокие воды шумели во время дождя и грозы, источая тонкие магические волны на водной глади. По ночам в полнолуние неясные темные силуэты появлялись на поверхности реки, беснующиеся в диком танце и язвительно шептавшие в ночь:  
 _Забудь и не возвращайся. Ты не заслужил это сокровище. Потерял, что имел. Он принадлежит ей. Навечно._

А далеко далеко, в темном опасном гроте, в свете голубого сияния печально пела Мара, прижимая кого-то к груди и роняя слезы в воду.  
 _So I just sit on my own  
after hours with the moon  
And think of who knows my name...   
Would you cry if I died?   
Would you remember my face? _


	23. Day 22. Slice of Life

Многие любят поспать.  
Рипто в принципе никогда не был ранней пташкой, учитывая его график работы и сильное пренебрежение собой. Но если дать ему волю он проспит несколько суток к ряду и будет чувствовать себя прекрасно. Когда Рипто спал один его слух был восприимчив к любому шороху и скрипу, взращенная войной паранойя давала о себе знать, поэтому выспаться ему удавалось редко. Так же его довольно часто мучали кошмары и бессонница, заставляя бездумно палиться в потолок или беспокойно крутиться по кровати. Однако когда к нему в постель забирался один шаловливый фиолетовый дракон, сон до самого позднего утра не отпускал его из своих объятий, ровно как и Спайро.

Их совместное утро обычно начиналось с легкого стука в дверь, после чего она медленно открывалась и в комнату осторожно входил Галп, направляясь прямо к постели. Здоровяк стягивал край одеяла, ища под ним колдуна, и тыкался довольной мордой в руку Рипто, прося ласки. Галп тихо урчал, постепенно наращивая громкость, из-за чего собственно и просыпался волшебник. Тот, ещё сонный и разморенный теплом чужого тела, гладил Галпа и негромко ворчал. Спайро продолжал видеть сон, с явной неохотой выпуская из объятий Рипто, который аккуратно выпутался из конечностей дракона и вороха одеял.  
Галп уходил вниз, а колдун направлялся в ванну, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед завтраком.  
Спустя несколько минут после этого просыпался Спайро, пытаясь глазами найти пропавшего из кровати Рипто, но услышав звук льющейся воды, расслабленно откидывался на матрас, сладко потягиваясь и зевая.  
Дракону нравилась волшебная кровать Рипто, поэтому он не упускал возможности занять как можно больше спального пространства. Волшебной она была не потому что он был в ней с любимым, хотя не без этого, а потому что кровать и вправду была таковой. Под матрасом находилось углубление, в котором находилась толстая золотая пластина, аккумулировавшая их магию и позволявшая в процессе сна восстановить ее запасы быстрее.  
Спайро сквозь дрему слышал как вернулся в комнату колдун, открывая шкаф и видимо выбирая одежду на сегодня. К нему закралась мысль о том, что нужно осторожно подловить Рипто и вернуть в кровать, чтобы подольше потискать, поэтому Спайро притворился что еще спит, ожидая подходящего момента. Однако вместо привычного шуршания ткани, он услышал громкий стук и сдавленный стон. Тут же открыв глаза, дракон увидел как привалившийся к шкафу Рипто, по неосторожности заехавший себе дверцей по колену, стиснул зубы чтобы не вскрикнуть. Спайро почти мгновенно поднялся и оказался возле него, помогая сесть на край кровати.   
\- Ты еще их не обрабатывал? - негромко спросил Спайро.  
\- Нет, думал перед тем как переодеться нанести мазь, - сдавленно пробормотал волшебник, чье лицо заметно побелело.  
\- Где она?  
\- Средний ящик, - указал на комод Рипто, небрежно махнув рукой.  
Юный герой достаточно быстро нашел нужную банку среди кучи других и, прихватив несколько бинтов, вернулся к кровати. Открыв баночку, внутри которой была мазь болотного цвета, и откинув полу халата, колдун принялся старательно и осторожно наносить ее в большом количестве.   
Дракон всегда помнил как на самом деле выглядят колени Рипто под повязками и одеждой: раздробленная коленная чашечка, плохо собранная назад из собственных остатков, и насильно сращенные сломанные кости коленного сустава; порванные и не правильно зажившие связки и мышцы; безобразные рубцы от лезвия топора и шрамы от медицинских стежков. Спайро не представлял как после произошедшего несчастья, колдун вообще мог стоять, ходить или бегать. Рипто объяснил, что долгое время так и было, но ему удалось найти рецепт волшебной мази, что притупляла бесконечную боль и позволяла несколько суток передвигаться без какого-либо дискомфорта. Однако даже с ней, он двигался намного медленнее чем до ранения и вообще любая повышенная активность уменьшала эффект ее действия в разы. Но это было лучше чем остаться без ног или прикованным к постели.  
Пока Рипто занимался одним коленом, Спайро решил заняться другим. Зачерпнув вонючей едкой мази, дракон осторожно мазнул по теплой и влажной после ванной коже, стараясь равномерно распределить весь объем по поврежденной поверхности. Для удобства он опустился на колени, старательно втирая все без остатка.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - насмешливо произнес Рипто, заканчивая перевязку колена. - Великий герой Спайро преклонил колено и перед кем? Коротышкой калекой...  
\- Перестань, - строго прервал его Спайро, хмуря брови, но не прерывая своего занятия. - Я все равно тебя люблю. Каким бы ты не был.  
\- Как и я тебя, дорогой, - ласково отозвался колдун.  
Закончив с мазью, дракон так же забинтовал ногу, напоследок коснувшись губами колена в неспешном и полном нежности прикосновении.  
\- Если бы я только мог тебя вылечить... - печально вздохнул юный герой, поднимая голову.  
\- Я знаю, - теперь была очередь Рипто его прерывать. - Но что есть, то есть.  
Они одновременно потянулись к друг другу, соединяя губы в целомудренном поцелуе, но от этого не менее желанном и прекрасном. После чего Рипто продолжил собираться во дворец, а Спайро шаловливо крутился воле него, все-таки сумев затащить колдуна в постель. Смех и радостные возгласы были слышны из комнаты еще около часа.

А день только начинался.


	24. Day 23. Fireplace

Уже который день в доме колдуна была угнетающая тишина, прерывающаяся надрывным кашлем.

Рипто заболел. Заболел настолько сильно, что элементарно взять что-то в руки и не выронить было весьма затруднительно. Его постоянно трясло в лихорадке, посему он был укутан в несколько одеял, но это мало помогало. Он не мог вздохнуть полной грудью без боли и без кашля. Краш и Галп своими силами пытались выходить его, меняя компрессы и опаивая всем что было в доме - чаями, настойками и лекарствами. Однако температура не спадала, колдун метался в бреду, сменная пропитанные потом простыни. Еда и питье вызывали тошноту и боль, заставляя колдуна выворачивать внутренности в ведро. Кашель заставлял сложится в три погибели в беспомощных попытках вздохнуть, а череда вызывающих головную боль чихов, выбивали последний воздух из ослабленного болезнью тела. Лишь изредка Рипто приходил в сознание, хрипло прося прощения у двоих здоровяков, что дневали и ночевали у его постели.

В одну из ночей все стало очень плохо. Рипто начало рвать кровью.  
Паника в глазах больного передалась двум здоровякам, не знавшим как помочь или попросту облегчить боль. Галп в испуге метался по комнате, не зная что поднести или сделать, Краш до боли сжимал края ведра, куда собственно и тошнило колдуна, трясущийся рукой поглаживая по содрагающейся в спазмах вспотевшей спине Рипто. Когда все на время прекратилось, а больной попросту отрубился от изнеможения, им ничего не оставалось, как искать помощь. Они прекрасно осознавали, что кровь - это очень плохо и, что им не хватало ни знаний, ни умений чтобы хоть что-то сделать с болезнью.

Единственный кто бы согласился помочь в такой час и к кому они знали максимально быструю дорогу был дракон Спайро. Не медля, они схватили охапку одеял вместе с Рипто и поспешили в дорогу, боясь не успеть и потерять дорогое им существо.

Сам же дракон в который вечер ждал Рипто в их условном месте, где они периодически встречались, но с последнего момента встречи в Глубоких Ледниках, Спайро его более не видел. Он очень сильно хотел отблагодарить его за помощь в спасении жителей, застрявших на оторвавшейся льдине, за то что вытащил его из ледяной воды, не побоявшись промокнуть сам. Спайро очень надеялся что отсутствие Рипто не связано с возможным переохлождением, потому что последнее что дракон хотел так это чтобы колдун из-за него заболел.  
Но когда в условное место к нему пришли Краш и Галп с испуганными глазами и трясущимися руками, неся огромный кокон из одеял, его сердце стремительно ушло в пятки.  
\- Помоги. Мы просим. Помоги ему, - дрожащим голосом проговорил Краш, ему в унисон Галп жалобно заскулил. 

Спайро понял все без лишних слов. Буквально выхватив из рук дрожащий кокон и уверив здоровяков что позаботиться обо всем, он стремительно взмыл в воздух, крепко прижимая к себе ношу. Дракон летел как сумасшедший, буквально прошибая себе путь. Он с оглушающим грохотом вломился в небольшой домик их общинного лекаря, который давно уже спал. Пожилой дракон принялся ворчать и даже ругаться, но увидев ошалелый взгляд Спайро и услышав рвущий душу кашель, замолчал и жестом указал на кресло возле камина. Фиолетовый дракончик бережно усадил содрагающегося в кашле Рипто на кресло и суетливо отошел. Лекарь же высвободив верхнюю часть тела из-под одеял принялся за беглый осмотр. Спайро с ужасом лицезрел насколько бледен колдун, увидел залегшие под глазами темные тени, увидел как тело тряслось в лихорадке и как ослабшие руки пытаются сдержать рвущийся поток крови.

\- Похоже на пневмонию, - озвучил предположение пожилой дракон, ощупывая колдуна и вслушиваясь в его хриплое рваное дыханье.  
\- Надир, ты сможешь ему помочь? - с надеждой поинтересовался Спайро, на что лекарь скривился.  
\- Сам понимаешь кашлять кровью ни есть хорошо, - вновь укутывая больного, откликнулся Надир. - Разожги камин, его нужно держать в тепле. Я схожу в лазарет и принесу все необходимое. Положи прохладный компресс ему на лоб, приготовь чистое полотенце и теплую воду. Все возьмешь в ванной.  
Проинструктировав пожилой дракон посеменил прочь, оставляя Рипто на полное обеспечение Спайро. Тот заметался по помещению фиолетовой кометой, сделав все что было велено, после чего нервно принялся вышагивать по комнате. Однако слабый голос колдуна вывел его из панических мыслей и лихорадочного блуждания.

\- Спайро, мне холодно, - голос быстро оборвался и сменился очередным приступом кашля, сотрясавшим измученное тело.   
Дракона будто переклинило. Наплевав на все он прижал к себе кашляющего Рипто и сел на пол прямо напротив горящего камина, уложив его себе на ноги. Тот пытался унять кашель, но ничего не выходило. Подготовленное для этого случая полотенце быстро запачкалось кроваво-желтыми пятнами. Когда приступ стих, голова колдуна легла ему на грудь, пока он пытался отдышаться.  
\- Холодно... - рвано прошептал больной, прижимаясь к теплой груди дракона всем телом, в попытке стать ближе к источнику тепла.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - слегка раскачиваясь, словно пытаясь баюкать Рипто, отозвался Спайро, поглаживая спину и плечи больного. - Прости что не доглядел, это все моя вина.  
\- Я сам полез в воду, так что все нормально...  
\- Все равно прости. Я должен был сразу заподозрить что-то не ладное, когда ты не пришел. Если бы я только не откладывал...  
\- Эй, - хрипло позвал его Рипто, размыкая усталые глаза. - Я не умираю еще.  
\- Конечно же нет! - едва не задохнувшись от одной только мысли что все может кончится самым печальным исходом, отозвался Спайро. - Ты обязательно поправишься. Все будет хорошо, слышишь? - в ответ ему раздалось лишь сонное мычание.

Надир нашел их на полу возле камина. Спайро шептал всякие милые глупости, слегка раскачиваясь взад-вперед, а больной тихонько сопел, под аккомпанемент треска поленьев и мерного голоса юного героя. Камин и дракон все же смогли согреть его.


	25. Day 24. Post-canon

Не смотря на то, что после поражения на арене от лап Спайро колдун искупался в лаве, он был вполне себе цел и здоров, как и его приспешники, которые достаточно хорошо устроились в определенных мирах Авалара. Краш временно обосновался у Профессора, постигая азы скорочтения и фундаментальных наук, а Галп грелся в лучах солнца на Солнечном Пляже и плескался в воде вместе с маленькими черепашками. Оба громилы подозрительно быстро избавились от влияния Рипто и ни капли не переживали по поводу произошедшего недоразумения со вторжением.   
Сам же колдун, сбежав из лап дракона Нестора, которой должен был конвоировать его, скрылся в одном их миров Зимней Тундры. Спайро будучи в полной уверенности, что злой волшебник обезврежен и находится под стражей, не ожидал услышать как другие взрослые драконы озабоченно обсуждают его побег. Притаившись в одном из кустов, ему удалось услышать часть разговора.  
\- Как ты мог его упустить? - неистовствовал Гуннар.  
\- Он смог сломать мне кисть, когда вырывался! - раздраженно отозвался Нестор, придерживая поврежденную конечность.  
Вокруг него озабоченно кружил Надир, в попытках вправить перелом, но Нестор не давался. Старику оставалось лишь ругаться.  
\- Я и не подозревал, что это он, пока Спайро не сказал мне его имя, - задумчиво произнес Линдар. - Не таким я его себе представлял.  
\- Нам необходимо поймать его! - в который раз повторил Гуннар, остальные присутствующие на этом импровизированном собрании лишь согласно кивнули. - Он опасен для нас всех!  
\- Он опасен для Спайро, - встрял Титан, обводя всех холодным взглядом. - Поэтому мальчику мы ничего не скажем.  
Сам же Спайро обиженно хмыкнул и поспешил покинуть свой наблюдательный пункт, чтобы самому разобраться во всем. Поразмышляв, дракончик первым делом навестил Краша и Галпа, не добившись от молчавших ответа. Затем он принялся обходить миры в непосредственной близости от супер-портала в Зимней Тундре, в которых были колдуны и волшебники, потому что Рипто скорее всего будет искать источник силы чтобы переместиться домой. Таким образом, Спайро оказался в потайной сокровищнице монахов Заоблачного Храма, где он все-таки нашел Рипто.  
Тот уже обжился новым оружием - деревянным посохом, увенчанный зеленым кристаллом - и явно чувствовал себя среди гор золота весьма комфортно. Колдун сидел спиной ко входу на самой высокой горе золотых монет. Спайро намеревался застать его врасплох, готовясь выпрыгнуть из засады, но Рипто явно ждал его.  
\- А я то думаю, драконом запахло, - насмешливо протянул риптонец, не оборачиваясь и демонстративно пробуя раскрутить посох в своих руках. - Чего тебе, наглый мальчишка?   
\- Я пришел поймать тебя.  
Колдун негромко усмехнулся и взмахнул посохом. Горы золота угрожающе зашевелились, драгоценный металл стал плавиться превращаясь в золотой однородный поток, который стремительно накрыл попытавшегося увернуться Спайро с головой, в процессе застывания образуя вокруг него клетку. Мальчишка попытался расплавить застывшее золото своим огнем, но то не поддавалось, а попытка с разбега пробить рогами образовавшиеся решетки закончилась оглушающим звоном в голове.  
\- Какая ирония, - проговорил Рипто, скатываясь с горы к клетке. - Хотел поймать меня, а попался сам.  
Может быть это было головокружение, а может попросту обман зрения, но Спайро показалось, что перед ним теперь кто-то другой. Не вспыльчивый тиран с волшебным скипетром и двумя великанами-телохранителями, впопыхах пытающийся захватить свободный мир и несущий хаос ради хаоса. По ту сторону клетки на него изучающе смотрел кто-то непредсказуемо опасный, тот кто с холодным просчетом нанесет сокрушающий удар и будет наблюдать как ты умираешь в муках по собственной глупости.  
\- От чего такой напуганный взгляд, мальчик? - склонив голову в бок, поинтересовался Рипто, не отводя хищного взгляда мерцающих в полутьме сокровищницы зеленых глаз.  
\- Ты будто другой, - с сомнением в голосе отозвался Спайро, непонимающе хмуря брови.  
\- А может я всегда такой? - продолжая улыбаться, спросил колдун.  
\- Твои уловки на мне не сработают! - как можно отважнее произнес дракончик. - Как только я окажусь на свободе, тебе не будет так весело!  
\- Уже боюсь! Твое драконье эго такое большое, что даже в клетке ты вызываешь у меня только дикое желание сблевать. Вот поэтому я вас так ненавижу. Все вы одинаковые: пафосные надменные горделивые кривляки, которым просто повезло появиться с силами и магией.  
\- Драконы ничего не сделали тебе чтобы разбрасываться такими словами!  
\- Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен ненавидеть таких как ты и не желать вам скорейшей смерти.  
\- Мы - классные! Мы - герои! Мы помогаем другим! - пытался вступиться за себя и других драконов Спайро, выкрикивая первое что приходило в голову.  
\- Вы драконы такие лицемеры! Посмотрите на нас, мы такие крутые и хорошие! - издевательски произнес Рипто, паясничая перед Спайро. - У нас есть магия и сила, которой мы несем благо в другие миры! Чушь собачья!- с отвращением выплюнул колдун.   
Его последние слова эхом разлетелись по сокровищнице, будто в насмешку над верой Спайро в непоколебимость принципов его общины и вида в целом.  
\- Я не устану повторять, что драконы - самые безответственные трусливые существа в этой Вселенной! - прорычал Рипто, озлобленно пнув какую-то кучу с золотом, отчего та рассыпалась. - Чуть что идет не так, вы сбегаете и бросаете все на самотек! Чего только стоят все те миры, что были созданы и забыты!   
\- Не правда!  
\- Еще какая правда, мальчик! И то как вы поступили с моим миром, верх гнусности и трусости! Когда мирные существа нуждались в защите больше всего, где же были эти славные герои-драконы? Самое ироничное, несмотря на то, что сами драконы оказались наибольшей угрозой, развязав с нами войну, теперь ваш драконий совет пытается переложить всю вину на меня, сделав козлом отпущения!  
\- О чем ты?

Выражение лица Спайро четко говорило о том, что тот не имеет ни малейшего понятия о чем говорит колдун, но сказанное явно не внушает ему спокойствия и уверенности, даже вгоняя дракончика в ужас. Колдун сперва стушевался, глядя на отсутствие понимания у пленника, но, подумав пару секунд, смекнул что к чему.  
\- Ты не знаешь, - догадливо произнес Рипто, после чего разразился смехом. - О, звезды, ты и вправду ничего не знаешь! Они еще большие трусы чем я мог себе представить!  
\- Не смей оскорблять мою семью!  
Но колдун его будто бы не слышал и продолжал смеяться, игнорируя негодование Спайро. Его раскатистый гортанный смех эхом расходился по помещению, заставляя маленького героя недовольно ежиться и тихо злиться.  
\- Теперь все имеет смысл, - утирая выступившие слезы, продолжил разговор злодей. - Не удивительно, что ты ничего об этом не знаешь, ты по сути еще ребенок.  
\- Который смог навалять тебе, коротышка - уверенно выкрикнул Спайро, пытаясь хоть как-то сбить спесь с зазнавшегося колдуна.  
\- А так ли это, о герой Спайро? - язвительно растягивая обращение к нему, Рипто подошел ближе к клетке.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - с подозрением наблюдая как волшебник медленно делает круг вокруг него, легко касаясь золотых решеток.  
\- Как видишь я жив, здоров и на свободе. Уверен, что смог победить меня?  
\- Последний пункт лишь временный, как только я выберусь из твоей ловушки я закую тебя в кандалы и предам честному суду!  
\- Не смеши меня, глупый мальчишка, - небрежно всплеснув рукой, отозвался Рипто. - Ваш драконий суд мне не страшен. Ни одна ваша тюрьма не сможет сдержать меня, поэтому с большой вероятностью твои старшие сородичи попытаются меня немедленно казнить и моя смерть будет на твоих руках, малыш.

Маленький герой в неверии смотрел на кружащего вокруг клетки колдуна. Он не мог   
поверить и осознать, что в обществе драконов существует такая возможность и в принципе понятие казни. Это было слишком жестоким наказанием для кого-либо.  
\- Но почему? Ты не сделал ничего... - Спайро оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив как Рипто замер напротив него и расплылся в злорадной улыбке. - Ты что-то сделал?  
\- Динь-динь-динь-динь! У нас есть победитель!  
\- Перестань ерничать!  
\- А что? Раздражает?  
Дракончик порывался что-то сказать, но возле его лица оказался колдун, прожигая безумным взглядом. Риптонец крепко обхватил держащие прутья руки Спайро своими, до боли прижимая их к холодному металлу. Дракончик испуганно замер, не в силах выдохнуть.  
\- Знаешь почему они считают меня опасным? - негромко спросил Рипто, почти гипнотизируя маленького героя взглядом. - Потому что я знаю ваш маленький драконий секрет, благодаря которому я убивал твоих собратьев, - в его голосе не было ни намека на издевку или гордость, сухая констатация. - Я пошел войной против драконов. За несколько лет я вычистил свои земли от вас и до сих пор разгребаю последствия вашего террора. И поверь с нашей стороны это вы злодеи, а не мы.  
\- Я не понимаю. Кто мы? Почему нельзя было договориться?  
\- Ты никогда не спрашивал себя, где все эти злые драконы из историй и слухов? Существовали ли они или это все завистливые языки, очерняют репутацию твоих сородичей? Все ли драконы - добрые справедливые герои, на которых тебе так хочется быть похожим?  
\- Наверно нет, - с сомнением в голосе ответил Спайро.  
\- А известно ли тебе как поступают с теми кто нарушил законы драконьей общины? - дракончик вновь отрицательно покачал головой. - Их изгоняют, лишив силы, чудо-мальчик, - фиолетовые глаза непроизвольно расширились, выдавая эмоции Спайро с головой. - Но никто из ваших судей никогда не задумывался куда же попадают все эти озлобленные, жаждущие отмщения и власти существа после того как свершилось наказание. А я вот знаю.

Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, сквозь которое Спайро услышал как гулко бьется в груди его сердце, отдаваясь в виски. Во рту стало сухо, он чувствовал себя обманутым и огорошенным. Впервые со дня своего рождения дракончик стал задаваться вопросами, которые заметно подрывали авторитет старших. Сомнения и разочарование начинали расти в геометрической прогрессии. В голове роилось столько вопросов, которые он хотел спросить у Рипто, но не мог сообразить с чего начать, растерянно моргая.  
\- Я ничего об этом не знаю... - сдавленно произнес Спайро. - Никто никогда не упоминал об изгнанниках или... войне.  
Их беседу прервал какой-то грохот у входа в сокровищницу, после которого послышались знакомые голоса старших драконов. Рипто лениво перевел взгляд с дракончика на проход, откуда слышался шум, и, тяжело вздохнув, отстранился от клетки.  
\- Спроси их, Спайро, - требовательно проговорил Рипто, подбирая посох и начиная творить заклинание. - Но уверен, что они никогда не расскажут всей правды и тебе придется самому искать ответы. А когда все-таки найдешь их и увидишь картину целиком, подумай, а настолько ли я был не прав в своих действиях, за которые меня хотят наказать?

После этих слов, Рипто попросту исчез в зеленом всполохе, оставив за собой множество вопросов и сомнений в детской голове Спайро.


	26. Day 25. Scent

Рипто был чувствителен к запахам. Его нос способен уловить множество запахов и отличить их друг от друга, что было весьма полезно. С годами он научился отличать не только еду и вещи, но и различных существ.   
Различные ароматы всегда были неразделимой частью его жизни.  
Детство было наполнено запахами хвойного леса, где он гулял, луговых трав у дома и домашнего костра. Любимая матушка пахла пряностями, мятой и не крепким табаком, что она раскуривала на скамейке у дома.  
Юношество запомнилось запахом сырой бумаги, чернил и протухшего сыра. Его наставник пах жженым сахаром и мускатом. А взрослая жизнь окрасилась калейдоскопом различных оттенков и видов: кровь, грязь, дым - война; лак, шпаклевка, цемент и дерево - восстановление городов; бумага, чернила и книги - собрания совета. Множество запахов окружало его, от чего приходилось учиться абстрагироваться и не концентрироваться на них, чтобы постоянно не отвлекаться.

Раньше спать Рипто предпочитал на чистой, ничем не пахнущей постели. Его собственный запах не воспринимался носом так же резко как чужой, посему успокаивал и расслаблял.  
Сейчас же его кровать постоянно пронизана его запахом и запахом одного неуемного дракона, что так и норовил опутать его жизнь своим ароматом, ревностно отгоняя этим самым потенциальных соперников.  
Спайро пах грозой и травой с тонким шлейфом спелой вишни и яблока. Эти сочетания были освежающими и яркими, но когда они оставались наедине и наслаждались друг другом, их запахи перемешивались во что-то возбуждающе необычное, в то чем они оба не могли надышаться.  
Сам же дракон был не так разборчив в запахах, но обожал естественный аромат исходящий от колдуна: бергамот и апельсин с примесью дыма от елового костра. Излюбленным моментом их встреч для Спайро было приветственное объятье, когда он мог не только прижать к себе любимого волшебника, но и глубоко вдохнуть его запах.

И как же ему было обидно, когда собственный и чужой аромат необходимо было смывать, чтобы никто посторонний не догадался об их встрече. Натираясь душистым лимонным мылом, Спайро тяжело вздохнул и с раздражением швырнул мыло в ванную.  
\- Ну что такое? Чего расстраиваешься? - нежно протянул Рипто с мягкой улыбкой на губах, закончив переодеваться во всё новое, не пахнущее.  
\- Ты же знаешь как я отношусь ко всей этой... конспирации, - пробурчал Спайро, вылезая из воды.  
\- Знаю, но поверь еще рано, - подавая большое махровое полотенце, отозвался колдун. - Нам придется потерпеть иначе...  
Договаривать не было необходимости, дракон и так прекрасно знал целый свод причин, по которым раскрыть их сейчас - плохая идея. Ему сложно было смириться, но разумные доводы и страх потерять все в одночасье заставляли держать себя, хоть соблазн был велик.

Насухо вытеревшись, Спайро облачился в свою экипировку и нерешительно замер, выжидательно смотря на улыбающегося Рипто. Тот лишь закатил глаза и жестом подозвал ближе, но что дракон в мгновение ока преодолел расстояние и осторожно потянулся за прощальным поцелуем. Руки чесались от желания вновь сомкнуть их вокруг Рипто, но колдун уверенно удерживал его, не давая прижаться вплотную.  
\- Лети, чудо-мальчик, пока тебя не хватились, - отодвинувшись, Рипто завязал на шее дракона его любимый счастливый платок. Спайро почуял, что он пахнет волшебником и благодарно чмокнул его в лоб.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя в нашем месте через три дня.  
\- Хорошо.

Раскрыв окно, дракон стремительно вылетел из него, а колдун помахал в след, прекрасно понимая, что он не одинок в своем эгоистичном желании заклеймить партнера своим запахом. Он лишь умело это скрывал и с наслаждением засыпал в своей постели после долгого дня, окутанный родным и любимым запахом. Ровным счетом как и сам Спайро, крепко прижимающий к лицу платок и с наслаждением погружаясь в сон, в котором они неразлучны.

Бергамот и гроза. Апельсин и вишня.


	27. Day 26. Introspective

_Может со мной что-то не так?_

Сколько себя помнил, Рипто никогда не мог перестать думать об этом.  
С самого детства, когда он не мог спокойно выйти на улицу без насмешек в спину, он искренне не понимал причину такого поведения окружающих.  
 _\- Мама, почему они смеются надо мной? Я только поздоровался... За что они так жестоки ко мне? Почему гонят и ругают? Я ведь ничего им не сделал. Со мной что-то не так?_  
Его мать со щемящей душу грустью смотрела на него и притягивала в успокаивающие объятия, не отпуская до тех пор пока он не засыпал в ее руках. Она без конца твердила ему, что он просто особенный, что он таким родился и в этом нет его вины. Окружающие просто не понимали его.

А то чего не понимают - **бояться**.

Когда матери не стало и Рипто переехал из глубинки в столицу, он сполна прочувствовал разницу между просто насмешками и настоящей травлей. Школа, куда ему необходимо было ходить, стала адом на земле. Не было ни дня, когда ему не желали скорейшей смерти и не пытались всячески способствовать этому. Его никто не принимал: дино-люди презирали и ненавидели за факт его рождения - за смешанную кровь; драконы и даже другие пролукровки издевались и угнетали его за знания, таланты и внешний вид. За то что не такой как все **они**.

_\- Что я такое?! Почему я такой?! Что со мной не так, раз меня пытаются забить камнями день ото дня?! Наставник, объясните мне, в чем моя вина?! За что они поступают так со мной?!_

Его наставник и названный отец пытался оградить и защитить его от всеобщей травли, но был порядком стар и слаб физически. К тому же, он так же не пользовался почетом ни у своих, считавших его предателем, ни у захватчиков, плотно обосновавшихся в их королевстве, посему как никто понимал своего мальчика. Но Рипто было страшно рассказывать, страшно было подойти и попросить помощи. Ему бы не отказали, но он не мог позволить отцу заступится, его бы попросту убили и он остался бы совсем один в этом мерзком мире - это и пугало его больше всего. Рипто не хотел и отца раньше времени потерять, поэтому терпел. Молча злился на весь мир, мучительно вставал раз за разом, давился горькими слезами и безмолвным криком, умолял небо чтобы все это прекратилось. Отец видел, пытался вытащить из него хоть что-то, но в итоге лишь вытирал с него грязь и слезы и обрабатывал раны и ссадины.   
Не имея возможности самому заступиться, наставник понемногу учил его драться, отбиваться и сбегать. Давал знания какие только мог для него найти. Все что знал и умел его учитель, Рипто с уважением и вниманием перенимал. В конце концов это возымело результат и несколько лет его никто и пальцем тронуть не мог.

А потом Рипто услышал зов своей крови. Магия, что копилась по крупице в теле пробудилась и вышла из под контроля. Его гнев и ненависть обрушились на его мучителей, бесконтрольно отбирая у них жизни. Но именно в момент когда их кровь стекала с его рук, он впервые почувствовал себя хозяином положения, а не беспомощной жертвой.   
Власть. Ярость. Сила.   
Всё это гремучим коктейлем кипело в крови и... ему это понравилось. 

Он осознал, что у него появилась возможность расквитаться с обидчиками, что он способен изгнать угнетателей с родных земель, что может уничтожить всех своих врагов. Это знание было опьяняющим.  
Но вопрос, что годами его преследовал, все еще звучал глубоко в подсознании:  
 _\- Почему я так отличаюсь от остальных?_

Потом были годы скитаний и одиночества, в течение которых он вынашивал план освобождения земель от драконов, набирался сил и знаний.

Война также не привнесла в его сердце и душу понимание и покой, она разбередила все самое ужасное, что в нем было - гнев, ненависть, гордыня, лицемерие и безумие. Могло казаться, что став взрослым он не воспринимал что говорят о нем окружающие, но он все еще слышал **что** они говорили о нем.  
Его солдаты, его генералы - они считали его пугающе странным: слишком умным, слишком наблюдательным, слишком искусным в магии и слишком увертливым. Только солдаты это возводили в абсолют и благоговейно смотрели ему в след, внимая каждому слову и жесту, то генералы почтительно кланялись и стремились достичь _"его стандартов"_ , став достойными служить ему.  
А вот его враги и предатели считали его чудовищем: жадным до власти тираном, лгуном, кровожадным мясником, идущим по головам.  
Самое смешное во всем этом то, что сам Рипто не знал, кто он на самом деле.  
 _\- Я никогда не хотел быть "исключением", но даже я сам не понимаю что я есть..._

После войны и морального кризиса, Рипто еще сильнее погрузился в самокопания из-за попытки короновать его. Он никогда (в особенности после устроенной революции) не считал себя достойным трона и всеобщего признания, никогда не желал власти и влияния.   
Он просто хотел быть **хоть раз** услышанным и увиденным. Но его разглядели и расслышали абсолютно не так как он рассчитывал. Его не хотели отпускать из королевства, когда он собирался покинуть его. Рипто не понимал, от чего именно его все хотят видеть у руля. Конечно он выиграл войну, освободил народ и очистил земли, не забыв после всего этого помочь с восстановлением городов. Работал как проклятый вместе со всеми и наравне, от чего на него с удивлением косились люди и генералы, теперь уже министры новой страны.  
 _\- Разве я делаю что-то не то? Или все-таки дело в моей внешности?_

Когда совместными усилиями министров на его голову все-таки сумели водрузить корону, внутренние терзания никуда не делись, все стало только хуже. На него все смотрели, ждали его решений, внимали каждому слову и от этого становилось невыносимо. И только потому что все вокруг считали своим **долгом** сделать их короля счастливым, ему пришлось научиться делать вид, что он у него все хорошо.  
Хотя все было строго наоборот.  
 _\- Меня здесь быть не должно! Какой из меня король?! Я совсем не подхожу на эту должность! В этом новой стране есть более достойные и умные существа для того чтобы править, но это определенно не я! Все это слишком затянувшаяся шутка! Когда уже всем надоест смеяться надо мной?_

Противоречия и сомнения съедали его. Лишь знание того, что в нем все еще кто-то нуждается держала его на плаву и не позволяла погрузиться в темную пучину собственного безумия, что с годами все сильнее охватывала его душу. Однако один маленький фиолетовый дракончик сумел прорвать бесконечную пелену саморазрушения.

 _\- Я никогда не встречал такого как ты! Ты - необыкновенный! Хоть и мрачный немного..._  
Спайро. Юный герой буйным ветром ворвался в его жизнь, внося целую палитру красок в его однотонный мир. Они поладили не сразу, однако даже враждуя заметили, что им достаточно комфортно друг с другом. Когда же Спайро вырос и юношеский максимализм выветрился из его головы, они смогли начать общаться почти как друзья. Почти, потому что между ними всегда проскальзывало что-то еще, но колдун старался это игнорировать, потому что так до конца не отпустил прошлое и не верил в возможность мирного сосуществования между их видами.  
Из раза в раз они переубеждали друг друга, заставляя переосмысливать их взаимоотношения вновь и вновь. Они то ругались, то смеялись, то объединялись, то оказывались по разные стороны баррикад.   
Однако схожесть во многих мыслях и разница в возрасте все-таки сыграла свое. Колдуну было невдомек, что на протяжении нескольких лет дракон всячески оказывал ему знаки внимания не дружеского характера, не решаясь признаться в открытую. Рипто же все чаще задумывался о том, что он должен оборвать все связи с драконом, несмотря на образовавшуюся привязанность. Он чувствовал, что предавал не только свое королевство, но самого героя, что ему не место в его "кругу". Но из раза в раз слыша как Спайро зовет его с собой на приключения, видя как радуется его приходу, замечая как смеется вместе с ним, а не над ним - сердце предательски стучало в груди, больно царапаясь о ледяную клетку сомнений, неуверенности и страхов. Демоны в его голове противно и издевательски смеялись над его глупыми чувствами, от чего Рипто старательно игнорировал любые намеки и двусмысленность, сводя попытки дракона добиться взаимности на нет.

Но когда Спайро все-таки признался ему в любви, Рипто не смог более молчать и не замечать очевидного. Ему было необходимо понять первопричину, иначе он сойдет с ума.  
\- Почему?! - гневно вскричал Рипто, слегка ошарашивая Спайро таким внезапным выкриком. - Я не сделал ничего чтобы заслужить твоей привязанности. Как ты можешь не ненавидеть меня? Почему не смотришь с отвращением или злобой? Почему признаешься мне в любви?! Почему?!  
\- Ты не заслужил такого отношения к себе и я искренне не понимаю почему ты не позволяешь мне любить тебя, - назидательно отозвался Спайро, внимательно наблюдая за ним.  
\- Я - зло! Я - урод! Я... Я - самый испорченный, эгоистичный, не сдержанный, циничный мудак каких только поискать нужно! На моих руках кровь, дурья ты башка! Кровь твоих собратьев!  
\- Они заслужили смерть. Они были преступниками и угнетали твой народ.  
\- Я отравлю тебя! Испорчу и исковеркаю! Заберу все что тебе дорого и ценно! И мне нечего дать тебе взамен! Я не дам тебе семью и дом! Детей, чудо-мальчик! Я не дам тебе их! Я даже не смогу прожить с тобой до глубокой старости, я умру раньше, оставив тебя одного! Я не сделаю тебя счастливым! Как ты всего этого не поймёшь? Почему не поймёшь, что я в кои-то веки поступаю правильно, игнорируя все это? Тебе же будет лучше без меня! 

Рипто задыхался, эмоции что долгое время были глубоко спрятаны стремительным потоком обрушивались на него. Ему хотелось продолжать кричать и доказывать свою правоту, но в тоже время у него не было сил на это.   
Дракон лишь молча приблизился к нему и крепко обнял, прижимая к груди.  
\- Мне хватило времени понять, что ты не любишь себя, - негромко произнес Спайро, не размыкая рук вокруг дрожащей формы колдуна. - Ты целиком никому не доверяешь, даже тем кто искренне желает тебе добра и предан тебе всей душой. Не веришь в собственную значимость для окружающих, не видишь как твои люди обожают тебя, как боготворят тебя и благодарят каждый день за твой усердный труд. Не замечаешь как ты талантлив, умен и красив, - пальцы дракона осторожно подняли его голову за подбородок, так чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. - Ты считаешь, что все тычат пальцами и смеются за твоей спиной - это абсолютная ложь! Ты думаешь, что никто не смотрит на тебя как на равного. Это потому что такого как ты больше нигде нет и ты никому не ровня! Ты - это **ты**! Никто, слышишь меня, **никто** не годиться тебе в подметки! Ты - самое невероятное непостижимое существо, что мне встречалось! И я готов доказывать тебе это вновь и вновь, только если ты мне это позволишь.

Ледяные стены вокруг его сердца стали крошиться, а тьму прорезал яркий луч света. Рипто и сам не понял в какой момент речи Спайро из его глаз потекли слезы, а изо рта стали вырываться жалобные всхлипы. Он буквально повис на шее дракона, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Спайро лишь сильнее прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине и шепча успокаивающие слова. Они простояли так долгое время пока колдун не успокоился, но и тогда не разомкнули рук.  
\- Ты бы знал как я счастлив... - блаженно прикрыв глаза, прошептал Спайро, укладывая голову на рыжую макушку.  
\- Как **мало** тебе нужно для счастья.  
\- **Тебя** вполне достаточно.


	28. Day 27. Ring

После новой жестокой войны, в которой всем мирам пришло объединиться против всеобщего врага, наступил долгожданный мир. Уже на протяжении нескольких лет между Драконьим и Дино королевствами установился крепкий политический союз. Существа обоих миров, сплоченные противостоянием, постепенно привыкали друг к другу в мирной жизни, учась заново сосуществовать в гармонии, что положительно сказывалось на общей экономике двух стран. Однако правда о том, что король Риптонии и молодой герой драконьего мира давно состоят в отношениях была неизвестна большой общественности, об этом знал лишь узкий круг существ. Сама же правда всплыла в момент, когда Рипто едва не погиб в магической схватке, буквально на исходе последних сил вырывая из лап злодея победу для всего мира. Именно Спайро первым нашел его под каменными развалинами и нес на своих руках, слезно прося не покидать его. На тот момент Спайро было абсолютно плевать, что остальные думают об их отношениях, ибо на тот момент его волновала только жизнь Рипто, которая все норовила оборваться. Каким-то чудом Рипто выжил, не взирая на тяжелые ранения и обильную кровопотерю. Он очень долго находился между жизнью и смертью, пребывая в своеобразной коме, и все это время Спайро не отходил от его постели, не позволяя никому кроме лекарей приближаться к колдуну. Когда главная опасность для жизни колдуна миновала и зеленые глаза вновь открылись, эти двое более не пытались скрыть своих чувств друг к другу перед своими друзьями и родными.   
Конечно, Галп и Краш давно были в курсе, ведь они все-таки семья Рипто и не замечать как ошивается рядом с их "старшим братом" один фиолетовый дракон было трудно, даже для них. Министры Риптонии по началу были весьма недовольны, но так же наблюдая и перебирая в памяти эпизоды с участием этих двоих, сошлись на мысли, что их король заслуживает простого счастья с тем кого любит. Они однозначно решили, что не будут препятствовать их отношениям, только если Спайро не попытается позариться на их королевство или на жизнь их горячо любимого правителя.  
Многочисленные отцы и наставники Спайро по первой разделились на два лагеря: кому-то Рипто нравился, видя как за много лет он изменился, и они не были против; другие не забыли проступков колдуна и были не в восторге от выбора Спайро. Но по итогу они также уступили, потихоньку смиряясь и даже привыкая к Рипто, узнавая его лучше и принимая его в их большую семью. Старейшины драконьей общины никак не высказались, однако Верховная поздравила "открывшуюся" пару, прислав письмо с поздравлениями и небольшой подарок.  
Их общие друзья искренне порадовались за них. Ну кроме Хантера, тот чуть не сблевал когда увидел как Спайро целует волшебника, но через год он свыкся с мыслью, что его друг и его "уже не" враг любят друг друга, как бы странно и дико это не выглядело в его глазах.  
Однако когда после великой битвы прошло больше пяти лет, многие из них стали задумываться над тем, почему эти двое никак не скрепят свой союз официально. Министры вместе с драконами общины Спайро даже несколько раз собирались по этому поводу, рассуждая о последующих проблемах и возможностях такого брачного союза. Но никто не хотел заставлять пару насильно скреплять отношения церемонией, надеясь что они придут к этому сами. Они лишь тонко намекали и рассуждали в слух, как бы невзначай. Рипто на это не обращал никакого внимания, а вот Спайро кажется задумался на какой-то момент.

Спустя еще какое-то время, во время праздника осеннего Равноденствия в драконьей общине, на который были приглашены Рипто и его два любимых здоровяка, а также министры Риптонии, хорошо сдружившиеся с некоторыми "отцами" Спайро и многие другие их друзья и союзники, был объявлен час Признаний. По традиции, в этот час любая пара могла объявить о помолвке или признаться друг другу в любви, по средствам песни или стихов. Несколько пар уже выступило, даже Хантер с Бьянкой поучаствовали. И когда время уже подходило к концу, неожиданно для всех Спайро начал петь.

_\- Готов проплыть я все моря,_   
_И мне совсем не страшно,_

\- по легкому дрожанию голоса было заметно как он нервничает и, если бы кто-то посмотрел по внимательнее то заметил бы, как он сжимает что-то в одной руке, медленно приближаясь в удивленно замершему Рипто. Тот явно не ожидал такого поворота и напряженно застыл там где стоял, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

_\- И радостно пройду я жизнь:  
Если ты выйдешь за меня?_

Колдун лишь изумленно заморгал, однако его глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на Спайро, буквально засветились от счастья. А окружающие восторженно вздохнули. Кто-то заулыбался, кто-то радостно затряс другого за плечо, кто-то подпрыгнул и захлопал в ладоши, кто-то даже запищал от восторга. Однако Спайро продолжил и его собратья, что были с инструментами четко следовали за его мелодией, создавая аккомпанемент:

_\- Ни солнца жар, ни холода зной,  
Меня не остановят._   
_И если сердце мне отдашь,_   
_Любить клянусь..._

Не видя какой-либо положительной реакции от Рипто, голос дракона нервно оборвался и он расстроено потупил взгляд, замолкая и кусая губы. Но волшебник продолжил за него:

**\- Любить клянусь я вечно...**

Спайро поднял радостный взгляд на смущенного донельзя Рипто, который с трудом пытался не показать собственную неловкость и унять схожее с драконом волнение, однако предательский румянец расползался по его щекам. Глубоко вздохнув и положа руку на сердце, колдун ответил:

**\- Мой дорогой, любимый мой,  
Я потрясен твоим словам.  
Но не надо подвиги свершать,  
Просто будь со мною рядом.**

Спайро на эти слова облегченно засмеялся, с улыбкой приглашая волшебника на танец, тот с радостью принял протянутую руку. Аккомпанемент чуть ускорился и зазвучал громче, под ободряющее хлопанье присутствующих.

_\- Осыплю золотом тебя,  
Поэмы буду посвящать.  
Тебя хочу оберегать,  
Так будь со мною рядом!_   
**\- Не нужно золота и нет  
Мне дела до поэзии!  
Я лишь хочу, чтоб рядом был.**   
_\- Я тоже, мой любимый!_

Они кружились в вихре цветов и листвы, не замечая радостного гула окружающих подпевающих их песне и зазвучавшую музыку на фоне. Их голоса зазвучали как единое целое, завершая песню и их своеобразную клятву друг перед другом:

**_\- Мы будем петь и танцевать,  
Обнимать друг друга нежно.  
И сотни радостей делить,  
Хранить любовь прилежно.  
Я все моря готов проплыть  
И мне совсем не страшно,  
Но лишь одно я знать хочу:  
Ты выйдешь за меня?_ **

Они остановились, все еще удерживая друг друга в своих руках и пытаясь отдышаться. На мгновение все смолкло. И именно тогда Спайро опустился на колено и продемонстрировал Рипто украшенное аккуратным фиолетовым камнем золотое кольцо, которое все это время дракон держал в руке.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня?  
\- Конечно, глупый ты дракон! Да! Да! Да!

Поляна взорвалась бурными аплодисментами и смехом. Их друзья и родные поспешили поздравить их с помолвкой.Многие из них решили, что кольцо просто идеально смотрелось на пальце волшебника, так же как они идеально смотрелись друг с другом.


	29. Day 28. Broken Glass

Спаркс и Спайро были неразлучны сколько они себя помнили. Вылупившийся раньше времени Спайро в первые несколько месяцев своей жизни находился на грани. Взрослые драконы не знали как удержать силы в еще слишком маленьком и слабом теле, посему один из Созидателей предложил предоставить малышу хранителя. Спаркс, так же родившийся в этот год, уже уверенно летал и владел защитной магией, оказавшись самым одаренным представителем стрекоз того поколения. Как только он увидел крохотного и слабого дракончика, который отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, он сразу же понял что это судьба.  
Они были вдвоем против всех тягостей и невзгод. Понимали друг друга лучше чем кто-либо. Даже когда Спайро вырос и ему больше не требовался покровитель-защитник, они все еще были вместе.   
Спаркс, хоть и давал возможность дракону действовать самостоятельно и в одиночку, все равно был рядом, когда тот в нем нуждался. Он наблюдал как из ребёнка его друг становится юношей, как из маленького подражателя превращается в настоящего героя. Первые раны, первые взлеты и падения, первые побеги из дома - все это и многое другое стрекоза мог наблюдать, находясь со Спайро. Он так же застал те моменты, когда до юного Спайро дошло, что он влюблен в одного вспыльчивого колдуна, и когда эти двое наконец стали тайно встречаться.

Но хорошее имеет привычку заканчиваться. 

Годы шли и пока Спайро становился сильнее, взрослее и мудрее, Спаркс старел. Стрекозы живут намного меньше чем драконы, поэтому многие из них предпочитают после завершения своей миссии тихо доживать век в Стрекозьей роще, а не носиться по мирам в поисках приключений. Спаркс любил Спайро и их путешествия сильнее покоя и уюта, поэтому до последнего следовал за другом. Но однажды Спаркс беспомощно приземлился на плечо своего друга, не чувствуя больше сил ни на что.  
\- Приятель, ты чего? - испугано поинтересовался Спайро, беря Спаркса в свои большие ладони. - Эй, ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, я не в порядке, - ослаблено прожужжала стрекоза, чувствуя как медленно закрываются глаза.  
\- Спаркс? Дружище, что с тобой? - Спайро реально запаниковал, когда его, в прямом смысле этого слова, старый друг устало закрыл глаза и перестал шевелиться.   
Даже золотистое сияние поблекло, от чего дракон фиолетовой кометой сорвался с места, прижимая у груди сложенные ладони со своим другом.  
Вернувшись домой, он первым делом обратился к общинному лекарю Надиру, но тот лишь развел руками и посоветовал отнести Спаркса в Стрекозью рощу, к другим хранителям.   
В роще ему мало чем помогли. Они сказали, что Спаркс просто очень стар и силы его на исходе. На его стойкое требование оказать его другу помощь на него взглянули как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Его время пришло, - прозвучал для Спайро приговор, с которым он не был намерен смириться.  
Он силой забрал своего верного друга от его сородичей и вновь обратился за помощью к своим отцам и наставникам. Те лишь печально покачали головами, ласково прося парня отдать им Спаркса, видя что он не в состоянии проводить его в последний путь.  
Обвиняя всех в нежелании помочь Спарксу, Спайро в гневе улетел в неизвестном направлении вместе с ослабевающей стрекозой.   
Долгое время никто не знал где эти двое и что с ними. Однако через какое-то время их нашел Рипто, который узнал о несчастье от старших драконов и отправился на поиски молодого героя, чтобы поддержать Спайро в этот нелегкий для него момент жизни. Колдун не ожидал найти сбежавшего юношу на другом краю Драконьего мира с хрустальной сферой стрекоз в руках, внутри которой был надежно заключен погруженный в магический сон Спаркс. Как юный дракон смог стащить сферу было загадкой, но она не имела первостепенной важности.   
\- Ох, Спайро, - печально произнес Рипто, смотря на склонившегося над сферой дракона.  
Тот напугано обернулся на голос, но увидев колдуна, расслабленно выдохнул и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Ты нашел меня, - Рипто было страшно смотреть в эти обезумевшие от горя пустые глаза.- Я так рад, что это ты, а не Линдар или Герос. Знаю, что прошу много и возможно это не в твоей компетенции, но не мог бы ты помочь мне укрепить сферу? Хочу чтобы Спарксу ничего не могло навредить.  
Осторожно подходя к Спайро, Рипто не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он ходит по лезвию ножа. От юного дракона удушливой волной исходила магия, перемешавшаяся с его тревогой, страхом и гневом. Темная аура плотным куполом окружала Спайро, не позволяя свету пробиться сквозь нее. Из-за нее колдун не мог приблизиться и коснуться напряженно ссутулившегося дракона.  
\- Милый, я бы с удовольствием, но это неправильно.  
\- Что неправильно?! - взорвался дракон, в неистовстве ударив хвостом по земле рядом с ногами Рипто. - Желание спасти своего друга неправильно?! Дать ему возможность не умереть тоже неправильно?!  
\- Неправильно мучить умирающее существо.  
\- Я его спасаю! Почему никто этого не понимает?!  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, твой крик делу не поможет, - Спайро озлобленно обернулся на эту просьбу, скаля зубы.  
Рипто вскинул ладони, демонстрируя нервному дракону, что у него нет ни оружия, ни возможности что-либо ему сделать, отчего тот немного успокоился. Аура заметно потускнела, давая возможность волшебнику подойти и коснуться дракона. Тот сперва пытался уйти от прикосновения, но вскоре расслабился, находя приятным и успокаивающим это теплое касание к замерзшей коже.   
\- Дорогой, отпусти его, - несильно сжимая плечо Спайро попросил Рипто, на что тот вновь безумно ощетинился.  
\- Нет! Если я его выпущу, он умрет! Я не могу позволить ему умереть! - выкрикнул дракон, пряча сферу от колдуна, как будто тот пытался забрать ее у него силой.  
Гнетущая аура удушливой волной ударила по Рипто, заставляя болезненно сморщиться.  
\- Спайро, он уже слишком стар, ты только мучаешь его. Отпусти, подари ему покой.  
Спайро хотел вновь возразить, но из горла непроизвольно вырвался отчаянный всхлип. Он сам не понял в какой момент из глаз потекли слезы, а его голову аккуратно прижимает к своей груди Рипто. Магия риптонца теплым потоком расходилась по коже дракона, успокаивая и истончая темную, что полностью обволокла тело Спайро. Нехотя разжав хватку на сфере, молодой герой одной рукой приобнял колдуна, прижимаясь теснее.  
\- Тебе придется смириться, мой дорогой, - тихо прошептал Рипто. - Все уходят. Рано или поздно, это просто неизбежно.  
\- Слишком рано, - сдавленно произнес фиолетовый дракон.  
\- Возможно. Послушай, - колдун осторожно поднял лицо Спайро, заставляя его посмотреть на него. - Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сделать как лучше. Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но это не в твоей власти. Ты не можешь спасти кого-то от старости.  
Дракон лишь тоскливо всхлипнул, понимая, что Рипто абсолютно прав, но от этого становилось лишь больнее.  
\- Я не готов его отпустить... - признался Спайро, впитывая тепло прикосновения ладоней волшебника в его щекам.  
\- Верю, дорогой. Мало кто готов. Я, например, не был.  
Они замолчали, но не отстранялись и не двигались, замерев в летней ночи. Как долго они пробыли в плотном сплетение рук им было не важно, главное было слышать биение чужого сердца в груди. Но в какой-то момент Рипто куда-то повел Спайро, который послушно последовал за ним, не отпуская ранее протянутой руки. Колдун переместил их к нему домой, в его ухоженный сад, в котором они иногда устраивали пикник и попросту веселились в компании друзей и друг друга.  
\- Спарксу всегда нравился твой сад, - хрипло произнес Спайро, после долгого молчания.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому и привел тебя сюда.  
Спайро понял зачем он здесь и трясущимися руками достал из-за пояса сферу. Он неспешно опустился на траву и Рипто сел напротив, не отпуская руки, которую слегка сжал в знак поддержки.  
\- Дружище, прости за горячность, но такой уж я, - обращаясь к Спарксу, негромко произнес дракон, поглаживая пальцами хрустальные стенки шара. - Я не хотел... делать больно. Прости меня. Я просто... Я дико испугался! Мне наверно было так страшно всего пару раз в жизни, но тогда это было в пылу битвы, а сейчас... Прости, я запаниковал и наделал глупостей.  
Стенки шара потихоньку трескались под натиском пальцев снаружи и магии изнутри. Дракон нервно сжимал ладонь Рипто, боясь потеряться в эмоциях и снова натворить дел. Колдун лишь молчал, наблюдая и помогая своей магией рассеять тьму что так и пыталась вновь проникнуть в сердце юноши.  
Сфера рассыпалась в лапах Спайро на крупные куски стекла. Из нее золотой искрой вылетел Спаркс, приземляясь прямо на протянутую Рипто ладонь. Фиолетовый дракон не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха, смотря на своего уставшего старого друга. Тот с мягкой улыбкой смотрел на них обоих, устало пристроившись в ладони волшебника, который выпускал через кольцо на пальце тонкий поток магии, чтобы дать двоим друзьям чуть больше времени.  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, - негромко прожужжал Спаркс, от чего Спайро лишь сдавленно улыбнулся сквозь непроизвольно катящиеся по щекам слезы. - Не плачь, прошу тебя. Я не виню тебя ни в чем и я бы не хотел чтобы ты думал, что я умираю из-за тебя. Нет, малыш, я уже давно чувствую, что потихоньку ускользаю в небытие и в этом нет твоей вины. Я следовал за тобой до последнего потому, что люблю тебя и мне было так страшно расстаться с тобой, что я старался пробыть рядом так долго как мог. Прости что напугал, но так уж все должно закончиться. Я уйду, малыш, но у тебя останутся воспоминания о наших приключениях. Все хорошее, что мы пережили останется с тобой и пока ты помнишь меня я буду с тобой. И так же я хочу чтобы ты никогда не забывал, что ты не один. Ты никогда не будешь один. У тебя столько верных друзей, столько любящих тебя существ, что другие могут только завидовать. Никогда не забывай о них, ведь они твоя семья.  
\- Ты тоже моя семья. Мне будет так тебя не хватать, дружище.  
\- Как и мне тебя, малыш. Но пора прощаться.  
Спаркс затих, истратив на этот монолог остатки сил, стремительно тускнея в ладони колдуна. Спайро лишь до боли сжимал зубы, стараясь улыбнуться другу напоследок, но ничего не выходило. Он отчаянно старался не заплакать в голос, однако непроизвольно все равно из него вырывались негромкие всхлипы. Стрекоза выразительно взглянула на Рипто, на что тот почтительно кивнул, понимая всё без слов.   
\- Берегите друг друга.  
После этих слов, глаза Спаркса, который с легкой улыбкой в последний раз окинул взглядом раскинувшийся перед ним сад, медленно закрылись, а его тело перестало светиться и обратилось в блестящую пыль, которую тут же подхватил летний теплый ветер, разнося мерцающие частички по ночному саду.  
Дракон плакал, откровенно рыдал в голос, его плечи тряслись от неконтролируемых рыданий. Рипто лишь прижимал его к себе, позволяя уткнуться лицом в плечо, крепко сжимать его в необходимых объятьях и горевать по другу.

Возле Спайро все еще находились осколки стекла, испачканные его собственной кровью и мерцающей пылью.


	30. Day 29. Fake Boyfriend

\- Притвориться кем? - Рипто неловко мазнул по холсту, оставляя длинную желтую полосу прямо посреди картины.  
\- Мои парнем.  
Колдун широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Элору, пытаясь распознать подвох или намек на шутку. Однако девушка вполне серьезно просила его об этом одолжении, явно не чувствуя себя неловко от всей ситуации в целом.  
\- Я не понимаю две вещи: почему я и зачем?  
\- Завтра День Единения*, мы едем к тете и наверняка там будет очередной жених, сын какой-нибудь подруги, и она обязательно попытается меня с ним свести. Мне это не нужно, но я не хочу вновь слушать упреки отца на тему моего не замужества, поэтому прошу тебя притвориться моим парнем и справить со мной и моей семьей этот праздник. Только один день.  
\- Элора, это ужасная идея, - ощетинился Рипто, пытаясь исправить картину, но линия от дрогнувшей руки становилась только заметнее, от чего колдун раздраженно снял холст с мольберта. - Тебе никто не поверит, да и к тому же я не самая подходящая кандидатура. Я тебе в отцы гожусь, козочка.  
Он принялся поспешно собирать вещи, намереваясь уйти до того момента как Элора сможет уговорить его на эту авантюру.  
\- Брось! Ты отлично выглядишь, главное назови число по меньше чем есть на самом деле. Так сказать, не в местном эквиваленте, - уверенно произнесла девушка, наблюдая за метаниями волшебника по холму. - Ты лучший выбор чем кто-либо из моих знакомых.  
\- Никто не поверит, что у нас с тобой здоровые перспективные отношения, которые появились из ниоткуда за один день.  
\- Ну допустим, что не за один день, - хитро протянула Элора, перехватывая мольберт и не давая Рипто забрать его.  
Тот задумчиво оглядел слишком самодовольную девушку и, поняв что она имеет в виду, отрицательно замотал головой, повторно пытаясь отобрать мольберт.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Ты не могла подготовить почву заранее! Только не то о чем я думаю!  
\- Именно, с момента как мы стали иногда встречаться здесь, я говорила своим домашним, что ушла...  
\- Не смей произносить это слово! - пригрозил ей пальцем колдун.  
\- На сви-да-ние!- елейно произнесла Элора, к огромному недовольству Рипто, от чего тот жалобно простонал в небо. - Вся моя семья считает, что ты за мной ухаживаешь, а я готова представить тебя им. А после слежки моих братьев за нами, мама очень настаивает.  
\- Ты меня подставила!  
\- Скорее обеспечила себе твое согласие.  
Рипто негромко выругался и, подумав с минуту и тяжело вздохнув, наконец спросил:  
\- Что мне нужно сделать?  
Элора не могла сдержать победной улыбки.

На следующий день, заранее обсудив некоторые детали их "отношений", они условились встретиться уже на месте. Празднование Дня Единения проходило в доме двоюродной сестры матери Элоры - тети Самарты. Это довольно тучная и габаритная женщина-фавн в летах, обладающая странным интерьерным вкусом. Именно такой вывод сделал Рипто, подходя к массивному крыльцу, обставленному чудовищными статуями гномов и розовых фламинго, и нервно поправляя бабочку. Он все еще считал это плохой затеей, хотя бы потому, что мог получить по лицу от мужской половины семейства за покушение на честь Элоры, которая в их глазах будет лишь жертвой его мнимого коварства и похоти, в то же время которая будет веселиться за счет его страданий и ложных обвинений.  
Однако открывшая ему дверь Пеллагея - матушка Элоры - довольно радушно его поприветствовала и не высказала никакого недовольства по поводу его внешнего вида или скромного букета колокольчиков, что предусмотрительно принес с собой колдун.  
\- Какая прелесть! - воскликнула она, принимая от нервозно оскалившегося в неком подобие улыбки Рипто букет. - Не стоит нервничать, дорогой. Мы не кусаемся. Рада с тобой познакомиться!  
Она была не такой как себе ее представлял Рипто из описания Элоры. Пеллагея была невысокой хорошо сбитой женщиной с платиновой шерсткой и голубыми пронзительными глазами. На ее голове находились короткие рожки, выглядывающие из светлых волос. Колдун не ощущал в ней никакой магии, однако догадывался что это компенсируется физической силой и выносливостью. Так же смотря на ее натруженные руки, было видно что она очень много занимается фермерским трудом, плюс наверняка содержала дом и приглядывала за своим семейством.  
\- Взаимно, мэм.  
\- Пелла, пожалуйста, - беря его под руку, попросила она. - Обед еще не готов, поэтому мои мальчики и Элора помогают мне с готовкой, - ведя его в дом она толково пыталась объяснить обстановку. - Мой супруг - Эрлиан, в гостиной смотрит в этот дьявольский ящик с картинками, что приобрела себе моя ненаглядная сестрица. Хозяйка дома на втором этаже отлеживается в постели, она умудрилась сорвать себе спину пытаясь вырвать у меня из рук картофельное пюре.  
Пелла тихо засмеялась, вызвав у Рипто улыбку. Она завела его в гостиную, где его моментально встретил суровый взгляд зеленых глаз. Их обладатель был настроен не очень дружелюбно, но явно не торопился бить ему лицо, за что волшебник его мысленно поблагодарил.  
\- Дорогой, а вот и ухажер нашей дочери, - радостно представила его Пелла. Риптонец услышал как хрустнули суставы на сжавшихся пальцах Эрлиана. - Пунктуальный и вежливый, прошу любить и жаловать. Веди себя прилично, милый.  
Перед уходом она коротко чмокнула мужа в щеку и ободряюще толкнула Рипто в сторону дивана, на котором расположился мужчина. Смотря на Эрлиана Рипто понял в кого пошла Элора, она была его копией правда без шикарной бороды, широких мускулистых плеч и мощных рогов на голове.  
Как только женщина скрылась за дверью, Эрлиан встал во весь рост и приблизившись к Рипто угрожающе навис над ним. Тому было не привыкать, что на него чаще смотрят сверху вниз с неким пренебрежением, поэтому не подал виду что его это раздражает или расстраивает.  
\- Больно ты маловат, - пробасил фавн, недовольно сводя брови.  
\- Мал да удал, сэр, - парировал Рипто с толикой ехидства в голосе.  
\- Эрлиан Фавро, - подавая руку для приветствия, произнес мужчина. - Можно просто Эрл.  
\- Рипто Рефорт, - пожимая ладонь в ответ, он понял что его проверяют и пытаются нащупать рычаги давления. Эрл старательно пытался как можно сильнее сжать его ладонь, но сам колдун не отступал и пожимал с равной силой.  
\- Да ты крепыш, я посмотрю, - удивленно протянул Эрлиан, отпуская его руку и слегка разминая собственную. - Хотя чего ждать от хищника. Сразу говорю, мясо в этом доме не едят.  
\- Я всеядный, не стоит беспокоиться.  
\- А разоделся так, чтобы хорошее впечатление произвести?  
\- Скорее из соображений элементарной вежливости. Я все таки гость, одеться подобающе самое малое что я могу сделать чтобы выказать свое почтение и благодарность за приглашение. К тому же смешение классического и повседневного отлично подходит под семейное торжество, так же мой стиль в одежде выдержан в нейтральных тонах, что не будет резать глаза остальным.  
\- Язык у тебя тоже неплохо подвешен.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Чем по жизни занимаешься? Элора сказала ты рисуешь, но ты не похож на типичного бумагомарателя, что продает свои почеркушки пытаясь заработать себе на пропитание.  
\- Рисование это скорее хобби. Мою работу можно охарактеризовать как политический консультант. И если вас волнует мой достаток, то я могу с легкостью выкупить соседние от этого дома участки и с нуля построить на них шикарный особняк со всеми удобствами.  
Эрл одобрительно закивал головой, слегка почесывая бороду.  
\- Я кажется начинаю понимать, что она в тебе увидела и мне это тоже нравится. Думаю, стоит продолжить общение.  
\- С удовольствием.  
\- Однако сперва тебя украдут на пару минут, - коротко глянув поверх головы Рипто, Эрл отвернулся и направился к дивану. - Пива на обратном пути захвати!  
Обернувшись колдун увидел стоявшую в дверях Элору, которая быстро подскочила к нему и потянула в коридор.  
\- Он здесь! - выдала девушка, вводя волшебника в недоумение.  
\- Кто?  
\- Очередной кандидат от тети Самарты, - процедила Элора, заглядывая за угол. - И надо же какой, сюрприз! Это сыночек ее подружки - Эллиот.  
\- Стоит беспокоиться? - Рипто сделад попытку выглянуть и посмотреть что же там за индивид, однако Элора не дала ему это сделать, отвлекая на поправление его бабочки и разглаживание невидимых складок.  
\- Он достаточно мягкотелый хоть и пошлый зазнайка, так что конкуренцию тебе не должен составить, только если тетушка не будет вмешиваться.  
В этот самый момент к ним вышел достаточно щуплый и высокий парниша-фавн, который заметив Элору расплылся в немножко гаденькой улыбке.  
\- Привет, красавица! - протянул он на что Рипто и Элора синхронно закатили глаза. - Тетя Самарта не сказала, что ее племянница такая обворожительная юная дева.  
Он быстро схватил ее руку и как можно неприятнее для Элоры поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Девушка сморщилась и выдернула руку, делая шаг назад.  
\- Неприлично размазывать свои слюни по рукам девушек, - сурово упрекнул Рипто, шагнув вперед и вставая перед Элорой. - В особенности когда тебе не дали на это разрешение.  
\- Это твой друг? - кося под дурачка и пытаясь игнорировать риптонца, поинтересовался новоявленный ухажёр у Элоры.  
\- Мой парень, - с нескрываемым триумфом произнесла она, складывая руки на груди.  
Лицо Эллиота исказилось в гримасе отвращения, но он не успел и рта раскрыть как за ворот рубашки его притянул к себе Рипто.  
\- Думать обо мне можешь все что угодно, но вот не слушать не советую, - угрожающе произнес колдун. - Скажу один раз и заруби себе на носу. Элора тебя видеть и слышать не желает. Ты здесь по приглашению хозяйки и не более. Мне глубоко срать чей ты сын и на твое мнение по поводу наших отношений тоже. Раскроешь рот и выдашь что-нибудь, что мне не понравиться или расстроит кого-либо из присутствующих, превращу в клопа и раздавлю у всех на глазах. Мы друг друга поняли?  
Эллиот нервно сглотнул и медленно кивнул. Рипто отпустил его, позволяя выпрямиться.  
\- Но я все еще могу попытаться сыскать одобрения от ее отца, - настырно выпалил парень, пытаясь поддеть и напугать колдуна, но тот лишь коротко усмехнулся.  
\- Я готов на это посмотреть. Я отойду на минуту? - обернувшись к Элоре, спросил Рипто.  
Та кивнула и заметила как за их перепалкой через щели в дверях наблюдала ее семья: братья из кухни, отец из гостиной, а тетя Самарта с лестницы на второй этаж, но как только Рипто скрылся за поворотом все тут же попрятались. Девушка не могла скрыть улыбки.

Эллиот, игнорируемый Элорой, отправился налаживать контакт с Эрлианом, но тот лишь недовольно отослал его за пивом, в обход запрета супруги и довольно потягивал бокал пенного, смотря спортивную игру и не слушая как распинается Эллиот о себе и своих сомнительных достижениях.  
\- Я конечно дико извиняюсь, но мне не нравиться туалет вашей свояченицы, - недовольно произнес Рипто, заходя в комнату. Эрл лишь недоуменно взглянул на него, отвлекший от просмотра волшебного ящика. - Никак не встать чтобы вышивки с клоунами на тебя не пялились со всех сторон.  
\- Поэтому я сажусь, - подал голос Эллиот, улыбаясь и выискивая положительную реакцию у Эрла.  
\- И только поэтому. Ну да, - язвительно протянул фавн, отпивая пиво из кружки.  
От этой шпильки Рипто довольно улыбнулся, усаживаясь на кресло, а Эллиот расстроено и неловко опустил глаза в пол.  
\- Как же убого сейчас играют. Сразу видно, игра семилетней давности против этого же соперника эту команду ничему не научила, - негромко выругался мужчина.  
\- Зима семьдесят восьмого. Их подающий умудрился проворонить мяч, а вратарь отдал пас противнику, - поддержал Рипто, чем вызвал заинтересованный взгляд отца Элоры. - Игра закончилась потасовкой.  
\- Увлекаешься этим спортом?  
\- Моему отцу очень нравилось. Все хотел сводить на подобную игру, но у нас не было средств и возможности. Поэтому он постоянно рассказывал и порывался научить, но не мог из-за травмы.  
Эллиот, после очередной попытки вставить слово, почувствовал себя лишним и, под предлогом сходить узнать как там дела на кухне, вышел из комнаты.  
\- Так твой отец по прежнему следит за соревнованиями? - подсаживаясь поближе, поинтересовался Эрл.  
\- Нет, к сожалению он умер когда мне было 17, - честно признался колдун, печально вздохнув.  
\- Мне жаль, - искренне посочувствовал мужчина.  
\- Не стоит. Не смотря на то, что без него я остался совсем один и стало уже не до игр, я все еще помню и продолжаю следить за его увлечением. Как дань памяти.  
\- Кому пиво? - влетев в комнату с еще одной кружкой и парой бочонков, довольный Эллиот поставил все это на стол. Эрлиан наполнил свой и принесенный бокалы, однако не отдал Эллиоту. Вместо этого он спросил у волшебника:  
\- То есть ты с твоим стариком так и ни разу не выпил? Ну по-мужски?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда выпей со мной, - протягивая бокал, произнес старший фавн.  
\- Хорошо, - Рипто не мешкая принял напиток, после чего они подняли бокалы.  
\- За твоего отца, - прозвучал тост от Эрла и они пригубили пиво.  
Смотря на то как его тактично игнорируют Эллиот вновь скрылся из комнаты, досадливо кусая губы.

За малый промежуток времени отец Элоры и Рипто прикончили четыре бочонка пойла и явно пришли к душевному единению.  
\- Больше не могу, а то вырвет, - утирая рот, прошептал Рипто.  
\- Я ожидал немного другого, когда ты сказал что можешь прорыгать "пи", - все еще смеясь ответил Эрл, немного закашлявшись.  
\- Что?! Пирог?! Кто-то принес пирог? - громогласно разлетелось по всему дому голосом тети Самарты.  
Двое на диване лишь громко засмеялись, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Даже не знаю что страшнее, клоуны в туалете или женщина, которая их туда повесила, - прыснул фавн, потянувшись к бокалу.  
\- На это я вам скажу, что в телегу поместиться только она, - отшутился Рипто, заливаясь вместе с Эрлом смехом.  
В комнату вернулся Эллиот, намереваясь что-то сообщить присутствующим, однако был прерван возгласом колдуна:  
\- А вот и клоун который из нее вышел! - после чего под громкий раскатистый смех Эрла и Рипто, бедный юноша стремительно скрылся прочь из гостиной.  
\- Честно признаюсь, я не хотел сюда приходить, но похоже это лучший День Единения за многие годы, - задумчиво произнес волшебник.  
\- У меня тоже, - Эрлиан по дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Эй вы! - в комнату влетела Пеллагея, недовольно хмуря брови, а за ней следом пришел гаденько ухмыляющийся Эллиот. - Эллиот говорит, что вы целый день над ним издеваетесь. А ну-ка быстро извинились перед ним сейчас же.  
Двое уже пьяных мужчин лишь недоуменно переглянулись, после чего Эрл тихо выругался, а Рипто лишь засмеялся.  
\- Она такая миниатюрная! - захихикал Рипто. - И так смешно сердится!  
Эрлиан сдержанно крякнул, пытаясь подавить смешок, к тихому возмущению своей супруги. В этот момент к ним присоединилась Элора.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Они меня обижают, - вякнул Эллиот, за что получил подушкой по лицу от колдуна.  
\- Милая, угомони своего парня, - строго потребовала ее мать.  
\- А ну-ка извинись немедленно, - негромко, но сурово потребовала Элора от Рипто.  
Они коротко переглянулись, после чего риптонец согласно кивнул.  
\- Пожалуй, ты права, - отставив бокал в сторону, он поднялся с дивана. - Я приношу свои извинения, - обратился он к Эллиоту и Пелла. - Во мне говорит алкоголь, хоть это и не оправдание, но я надеюсь вы поймете.  
\- Да что уж, - с мягкой улыбкой отозвалась мать Элоры. - Пойдемте лучше к столу, пока Самарта все не съела.  
Эрл вновь по-дружески приобнял Рипто за плечи и повел за стол следом за Элорой и Пеллой, мимо все так же недовольно застывшего Эллиота. 

В середине застолья, после череды каверзных вопросов, колдун вышел из-за стола и семья девушки скопом накинулась на нее. Первыми высказались братья.  
\- Сестрица, он хоть и странный, но прикольный. Давай оставим его!  
\- Нам нужен в семью еще один адекватный умный индивид!  
\- Он явно крутой, раз смог сдружиться с папой!  
Ее мама, покачав головой на высказывания мальчишек, мягко добавила.  
\- Лично мне он симпатичен.  
\- Знаешь, дочка, - приобнимая Элору произнес Эрл. - Я не буду против если ты будешь с ним встречаться. Он отличный малый и сможет дополнить тебя, как и ты его.  
\- Спасибо, пап, - обнимая в ответ, Элора не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
\- Эллиот, ты тоже не плохой парниша.  
\- Правда?  
\- Наверное, не знаю... Я ж ведь поддал, - отпивая из стакана, пробубнил Эрл.  
Пелла и мальчишки лишь насмешливо покачали головой. Элора с улыбкой взглянула на вернувшегося за стол Рипто и, коротко чмокнув его в щеку, поблагодарила.  
\- Спасибо за помощь.  
\- Не стоит, - смущенно потирая щеку отозвался колдун. - Но я должен тебе в кое в чем признаться.  
\- В чем же?  
\- Меня кажется стошнило на вышитого клоуна...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *аналог Дня Благодарения  
> Все имена и персонажи кроме оригинальных выдуманы и искажены в угоду зарисовки.


	31. Day 30. AU

Злобный диктатор-дракон Спайто не верил в то, что видел перед собой. Будучи злодеем и преступником со стажем к нему относились всегда одинаково: либо боялись до потери сознания, либо ненавидели и презирали до глубины души. Однако существо сидящее перед ним доверчиво протягивало ему кусок хорошо прожаренного кролика и ласково улыбалось. Это крошечное существо было очень юным и умным, но при этом жило в абсолютном одиночестве в лесной глуши где-то на границе мира, охваченного вечными междоусобными войнами драконов и динозавров за территорию. Существо нашло его после неудачной попытки расширить границы, в которой Спайто с треском проиграл своей сводной сестрице Синре на чьи земли он не предусмотрительно позарился. Оно залечило его раны и теперь просто так кормило его, ничего не требуя в замен и главное абсолютно не боясь его.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой? - поинтересовался Спайто, выхватывая еду из чужих лап и почти мгновенно проглатывая ее целиком.  
После долгого пребывания в бессознательном состоянии он был очень голоден и, несмотря на паранойю, усомнился в том что еда может быть отравлена. Мясо кролика было мягким и сочным, явно зажаренным с каким-то лесными травами для вкуса. Его маленький спаситель с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем как он поглощает его стряпню, протягивая еще одного кролика, которого он ранее утром поймал и освежевал.  
\- Ты - дракон, - просто ответил он, слегка наклонив голову в бок.  
\- А тебе известно, что драконы питаются такими как ты? - пригрозил Спайто, озлобленно скалясь, но вновь вырывая из протянутой руки еду.  
\- Но зачем большому страшному дракону как ты есть такого маленького худого меня? - резонно спросило это наглое маленькое существо, неспешно вороша хворост в костре. - Ты даже не наешься, только костями поперхнешься.  
Спайто от удивления в действительности подавился, а когда откашлялся в голос засмеялся, вызывая улыбку на лице храброго наглеца.

Будучи не в состоянии передвигаться без пронзающей боли, Спайто по большей части наблюдал. Злодею трудно было признаться, но он никогда не встречал никого похожего на своего спасителя. Существо оказалось малорослым юношей-полукровкой, самостоятельно построивший себе жилище под землей, вход в которое находился в прорубленном стволе засохшего дуба. Он был быстр, смекалист и на удивление добр несмотря на нужду и вынужденное отшельничество. Вдобавок как выяснил наблюдательный злодей, парнишка умел колдовать.  
\- Знаешь что с тобой сделает владелец этих земель, если узнает что ты - колдун? - Спайто из раза в раз пытался запугать юношу, вывести того на эмоции, но тот не велся на откровенные провокации дракона и со спокойным лицом отвечал ему.  
\- Меня убьют, очевидно, - пожимая плечами, юноша продолжал попытки залечить раны Спайто при помощи своей магии.  
\- И тебя это не пугает?  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Почему?  
Именно тогда на лице его собеседника впервые со дня их знакомства появилась другая эмоция, которую Спайто еще не видел, но прекрасно знал что она означает. Это была невыразимая словами печаль и боль, о которой злодей знал не понаслышке.  
\- Потому что я никому не нужен... - шепотом отозвалось существо, с пустотой в глазах смотря на Спайто.  
Схожая душевная боль всколыхнулась в душе дракона, от чего он в порыве казалось бы чуждой для него симпатии, осторожно обхватил меньшую ладонь юноши и утешительно сжал ее. Тот ничего не сказал, но как-то по особенному посмотрел на Спайто, заставляя внутренности скручиваться узлом.  
После этого они много говорили, обсуждали все на свете и попросту молчали, находя компанию друг друга приемлемой и даже желанной. 

Одно одиночество нашло другое.

За несколько недель общения и проживания под одной крышей, они поняли, что оба были очень одиноки и не имели ни малейшего понятия зачем они существуют в этом мире, продолжая отчаянно бороться за жизнь.   
Обоих не понимало это озлобленное общество, не принимая и осуждая, от чего они стремились отгородиться от окружающих. Спайто узнал об этом, видя как возвращаясь из города, в который юноше приходилось ходить за повязками и некоторыми лекарствами для него, его спаситель был весь в пыли и синяках, словно его валяли по земле. Тот отмахивался, но дракон чувствовал запах крови от парня, несмотря на его протесты. Однако драконья кровь неудержимо кипела от невидящего выхода гнева на обидчиков его нового друга.  
Оба находили смысл и отдохновение в мелочах: в сокровищах, в путешествиях, в книгах и в красоте окружающего мира. Их мечты и цели были туманны и размыты для них самих, в чем они не переставали убеждать друг друга. Как то незаметно, они сблизились, при этом не зная ни прошлого друг друга, ни даже имен.  
Когда здоровье Спайто полностью восстановилось и настала пора расставаться, он долго колеблясь все-таки решился сказать то, что давно вертелось на языке:  
\- Я ведь так ни разу не спросил твоего имени.  
\- Как и я твоего. Разве это важно?  
\- Не думаю.  
Наконец покинув тесную нору, как прозвал убежище юноши Спайто, дракон радостно распрямил крылья и глубоко вздохнул свежий воздух. Погода была ветреной, но теплой. Лето заканчивалось и осень начинала заявлять свои права. Они вышли на поляну и молчаливо переглянулись, взглядами пытаясь что-то друг другу сказать, потому что не решались произнести в слух, боясь нарушить то равновесие и понимание, что у них было.  
Спайто видел как юноша мнет в руках ткань потертой и много раз латанной рубашки, кусая губы и с какой-то потаенной надеждой заглядывая в фиолетовые глаза. Злодею же хотелось украсть парня из этих земель и забрать с собой, спрятав от всех невзгод и жестокости, одарить всеми благами что он имел и дать возможность творить и изучать сколько его душе угодно. Тепло разливалось в груди дракона, каждый раз когда он смотрел на юное существо, понимающее его казалось бы с полуслова. Он с замиранием сердца слушал как юноша что-то напевает, когда готовит или убирает свою норку. Рука не произвольно сама тянулась коснуться теплой кожи. Однако страх быть вновь преданным, брошенным и униженным, заставили злодея произнести самые горькие в его жизни слова.  
\- Прощай и спасибо.  
\- Береги себя, - было ему ответом, от чего защипало в глазах.  
Дракон стремительно взмахнул крыльями и не оборачиваясь полетел прочь. Он знал, что если хотя бы на миг обернется и посмотрит в до боли полюбившиеся глаза, то останется навечно.

Вернувшись домой, он еще долго бродил по сокровищнице, перебирая изумруды и малахит в сундуках, и по богатому пустому дому, не в силах вытравить из головы мелодичный голос, пронзительный умный взгляд и воспоминания о почти месяце в лесу, когда он был по-настоящему счастлив. Спайто пытаться понять, что за щемящая тоска поселилась в его сердце. Его словно тянуло назад и изо дня в день это чувство только крепло, пока он не плюнул на все и не полетел за своим сокровищем, оставленным в дремучем лесу.  
Однако вернувшись туда, где находилось убежище его маленького друга, он обнаружил лишь пепелище. Половина леса была попросту сожжена, даже земля еще была теплой от недавно потухшего пожара. Не веря своим глазам, он исследовал место, найдя осыпавшийся проход в нору, а так же обнаружив следы. Много следов, что вели прочь в сторону ближайшего городка, в который периодически ходил юноша за припасами и инструментами. Дракон сразу догадался что произошло и взбешенной фиолетовой фурией полетел в город. Еще на подлете он увидел большое скопление существ на площади, довольно громко выкрикивающих что-то в недовольстве и гневе, а посередине этого буйства в плотном кольце из скандирующих жителей находился другой дракон, по всей видимости хозяин территории. И лапа этого дракона сжимала горло его раненного и стремительно синеющего друга, который пытался вырваться, отчаянно царапая когтями душащую его руку.  
Спайто в приступе неконтролируемого гнева накинулся на другого дракона, опрокидывая того на землю и выбивая из его рук юношу. Два дракона сцепились в яростной схватке, превратившись в один опасный пышущий огнем ком клыков и острых когтей. Жители испуганно закричали и разбежались кто куда, даже не предпринимая попыток разнять дерущихся или помочь своему хозяину, пытаясь спрятаться и спасти свое имущество от всполохов огня, что разлетался по площади.

Спайто не рассчитывал что другой дракон окажется той еще мразью и будет иметь при себе магический артефакт, с помощью которого он смог пригвоздить его к земле, намереваясь разорвать на куски. Однако по голове хозяина территории несколько раз прошлась мотыга, остервенело вгрызаясь острым концом в чужой череп. Спайто радостно взглянул на своего маленького друга, что озлобленно вцепился в рукоять мотыги и не боясь попасть по удар храбро поспешил на помощь. Дракон отчаянно взвыл, отбрасывая хвостом юношу, чем воспользовался Спайто, выхватывая из рук артефакт, из которого он поспешил выкачать всю магию, и обрушивая поток огня прямо в лицо противника. Магия перемешалась с огнем, разъедая кожу дракона и достаточно быстро убивая его.  
Когда все закончилось, Спайто помог юноше подняться и, смотря на догорающее тело соперника, самодовольно произнес:  
\- Я победил. Эти земли теперь мои.   
Юноша в ответ печально улыбнулся, одной рукой держась за кровоточащую шею. Дракон не вольно сжал зубы в гневе, теперь на чужой коже останется безобразный шрам от чужих когтей.  
\- Мне можно уйти или ты убьешь меня прямо сейчас? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет, я заберу тебя с собой. Ты будешь отличным дополнением в моей сокровищнице. За этим, собственно, я и прилетел.  
Спайто и сам не понял с чего так честен, но не чувствовал что это неправильно, наоборот. Смотря как на покрытом копотью и синяками лице расцветает улыбка, он сам не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Дракон протянул руку, в которую незамедлительно легла меньшая ладонь.  
\- Я не подарок. Я та еще мразь, но буду стараться.  
\- Знаю, я тоже не белый и пушистый. Постараюсь вовремя закрывать рот.  
\- Со мной опасно.  
\- Значит будет интересно.  
\- Я - злодей и тиран.  
\- У всех свои недостатки.  
Спайто поднес ладонь к губам и осторожно поцеловал, лукаво поглядывая на засмущавшегося парня.  
\- Как тебя зовут, мое сокровище?  
\- Зови меня "хозяин", не ошибешься, - Спайто засмеялся и его друг сделал ровно тоже самое, поражаясь собственной наглости.   
\- Я - дракон трех западных территорий этого мира Спайто, - успокоившись, попробовал вновь дракон, не отпуская чужой руки из собственной.  
\- Рипро. Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться, Спайто, а то мысленно обращаться к тебе "фиолетовый засранец" как-то уже надоело.  
\- Как и мне, маленький наглец!  
\- Ну хоть не коротышка, уже хорошо!  
Покидая городок, они продолжали держаться за руки и улыбки еще не скоро сошли с их лиц.


	32. Day 31. Supernatural

Спенсер определенно сошел с ума.

Выйдя из комы после страшной аварии, он не мог принять реальность и свое место в ней. Жизнь, в которой он был героем, завел много друзей, нашел любовь, побывал в различных мирах и совершил множество подвигов, оказалась лишь сном. Его дом - наполненный магией и приключениями - иллюзия, которую нарисовало его подсознание в попытках не утратить работоспособность мозга. Спенсер отказывался верить, что все было лишь плодом воображения. Образы, ситуации и явления были слишком правдоподобны, а воспоминания и чувства слишком яркие. Он пытался настаивать на том, что это всё наверняка происки нового злодея, который грозился сделать его несчастным до конца его дней. Однако врачи восприняли его слова как развивающийся посттравматический психоз и посадили на медикаментозное лечение с посещением психолога. Спенсеру пришлось по умерить свой пыл и прикинуться послушным и нормальным, надеясь поскорее сбежать из больницы дабы разобраться что происходит. И чем дольше тянулось лечение тем туманнее становились силуэты из памяти. От этого факта Спенсеру становилось жутко. Из-за чего его часто мучила бессонница, а если ему удавалось уснуть то сны как назло не запоминались, только ощущения после них преследовали его в течение дня: горькая тоска и печаль, от чего просыпаться по утрам порой и вовсе не хотелось.   
Его забрал из больницы опекун, который отдаленно напоминал ему некого Нестора, что мелькал в уже тускнеющих воспоминаниях из комы. Только звали его Нед и это был рослый мужчина за сорок с резкими чертами лица, но весьма приятным характером. Нед приходил несколько раз с момента пробуждения Спенсера и активно помогал тому свыкнуться с мыслью, что он - человек, а не какое-либо другое существо. Нед был добр и заботлив, Спенсер видел искреннее волнение за него и слышал от медсестер, что мужчина и его братья по много раз навещали парня пока тот был в коме. Так же Спенсера навещали друзья: Бриенна, Элла, и Хиро, от которых он узнал много нового и интересного об этом чуждом для него мире. Спенсер им верил, потому что они напоминали его друзей из другой жизни.

По итогу, покидая стены больницы, ему было известно, что его зовут Спенсер Вайлерен, ему 22 года, раньше жил с опекуном Недом и его многочисленной родней и семьей в достаточно богатом районе города N, пока не переехал после окончания обучения. Он активист и спортсмен, закончил школу и колледж, где обрел множество друзей, и теперь искал себе применение в жизни. В аварию он попал абсолютно случайно, пьяный водитель, который погиб на месте, вылетел на встречку прямо в его старенький пикап.   
Однако стойкое ощущение сюрреализма в происходящем, точная схожесть характеров и привычек знакомых и родных в этой реальности и в другой не позволяли Спенсеру смириться с ложью, что буквально окружала его. Спенсер решил, что нужно попытаться отыскать способ вернуться назад или доказать самому себе, что все действительно было лишь долгим сном. Парень перерыл все сайты и библиотеки в поисках хоть какой-то маломальской зацепки по его ситуации, но все упорно сводилось к тому, что он просто псих, который застрял в собственном воображаемом мире. 

Неудачи подорвали его уверенность и моральный дух, вгоняя в отчаяние. Дабы отвлечься и заработать немного денег, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у семьи и быть финансово независимым от них хоть какое-то время, он устроился в кофейню неподалеку от своего дома. Работа была не сложной и рутинной, что помогало немного расслабиться и не думать сутки к ряду об постепенно ускользающих из памяти воспоминаниях о такой желанной и недостижимой прошлой жизни. За все время Спенсеру запомнился только один сон, в котором ему явилось знакомое до боли существо и слезно просило его вернуться вместе с ним домой. Спенсер рвался к нему, пытался коснуться, но пальцы проходили сквозь существо. Тогда он проснулся в слезах и долго не мог успокоиться.

Незаметно для парня пролетел год.  
Он все продолжал работать в кофейне и искать способ выдернуть из своих воспоминаний хоть что-то полезное для возвращения, но безуспешно. Он впадал в апатию и депрессию. Но все изменилось, когда внимание Спенсера привлек мужчина с тростью, одиноко сидевший за самым дальним столиком и рисующий в своем альбоме или читающий книгу. Парень не мог вспомнить откуда ему знаком этот гордый сосредоточенный образ художника, почему так цепляют внимание зеленые глаза незнакомца, отчего замирает сердце от легкой улыбки. Неизвестный мужчина напоминал ему кого-то из жизни до комы, отчего надежда забурлила по венам. Он напоминал того, кого Спенсер полюбил и по ком скучал сильнее всех, но как назло именно его лицо и голос он не мог вспомнить.  
Незнакомец приходил несколько раз в неделю, где-то после обеда, когда основной поток посетителей спадал. Мужчина тяжело опирался на трость при ходьбе, но ни единым мускулом на лице не выдавал своего недовольства или признаков боли, стойко и уверенно вышагивая по тротуару. Спенсер отчего-то стеснялся принимать у него заказы, робея и краснея без причины, и это делала за него Бриенна, что недавно устроилась на подработку. Она долго уговаривала его подойти хотя бы попытаться познакомиться, а не пялиться из-за стойки пожирающим взглядом. Хиро долго подкалывал Спенсера из-за робости, а Элла старалась приободрить и дать дельный совет.

В один из дней, Спенсеру пришлось заговорить. Он проспал и опаздывал на работу. Уже на подходе к ней, на переходе он заметил своего незнакомца, которого сильно толкнул в плечо кто-то из переходящих дорогу, заставив упасть прямо на проезжую часть. Несмотря на красный сигнал светофора, происходящее напугало Спенсера, в особенности когда трость закатилась под стоящую на парковке машину, а мужчина не смог самостоятельно подняться. И никто не пытался ему помочь, безразлично проходя мимо. Парень решительно подбежал к нему, подхватил на руки словно тот ничего не весил и побежал на противоположную сторону дороги, под аккомпанемент визга шин и гневных гудков автомобилистов. Все ещё тяжело дыша от бега и растерянно смотря на проносящиеся мимо машины, Спенсер чуть не забыл про замершего в его руках мужчину. Как-то парень не ожидал что его незнакомец окажется намного меньше него ростом и меньшей комплекции. За столом он казался только худым.   
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Спенсер мужчину, аккуратно ставя его на землю. - Прошу прощения за наглость, я не хотел оскорбить или что-то типа этого.  
Тот отряхнулся и беззлобно улыбнулся, отчего предательский румянец стал расползаться по щекам Спенсера.  
\- Не извиняйся. Ты сделал все правильно и быстро. Спасибо, что помог.   
\- Да без проблем. Я Спенсер кстати, - протягивая руку для пожатия, парень широко улыбнулся.   
\- Руперт, очень приятно, - новый знакомый крепко сжал ладонь Спенсера.- Мы раньше не могли видеть друг друга? Мне кажется твое лицо знакомым.  
\- Да, я работаю в кафе на этой улице, в котором вы иногда бываете. Мы всегда заказываете чай сорта Эрл Грей.  
\- Верно! - восторженно подтвердил его слова Руперт, однако мгновение спустя неловко отвел взгляд. - Я могу тебя кое о чем попросить?   
\- Конечно!  
\- Не мог ли ты помочь мне дойти до ближайшей остановки? Без трости я буду долго добираться да и дождь вот вот начнется. Промокнуть бы не хотелось.  
Спенсер радостно закивал и предложил Руперту опереться на его руку для удобства. Таким образом они дошли до нужного места как раз вовремя, когда небеса разверзлись самым настоящим ливнем, но им было все равно. По дороге они разговорились и впервые Спенсер почувствовал себя услышанным. Сидя на остановке, он рассказал все что так давно хотел рассказать, открылся на столько на сколь мог. Руперт слушал его, улыбаясь уголками губ. И даже когда парень поведал ему о воспоминаниях, мужчина не повел и бровью, однако с каким-то беспокойством посматривал на часы, что даже достал телефон.  
\- Ты мне не веришь? Или думаешь что я псих? - наконец озвучил свое подозрение Спенсер, когда Руперт в очередной раз посмотрел на экран телефона.  
\- Нет, - печально ответил он. - Просто я не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- А ты не заметил? С момента как мы сели на остановке прошло около двух часов и ни одна машина, автобус или человек не прошел мимо или рядом. Сегодня будний день, рабочий день закончился, и, несмотря на дождь, должно быть движение, но его нет.  
Спенсер удивленно огляделся и в действительности заметил, что в радиусе их видимости нет ни души. Лишь дождь барабанил по крыше остановки.  
\- Это очень странно.  
\- А еще смотри, - Руперт продемонстрировал телефон, на котором мигали цифры 15:45, после чего показал циферблат наручных часов показывающих 17:45. - Похоже на какую-то временную аномалию.  
\- Мне сейчас стало очень жутко, - признался Спенсер, на что Руперт ободряюще сжал его ладонь.  
\- Ну мы хотя бы здесь вместе, а не по отдельности. Честно, будь я один то определенно запаниковал бы.  
Парень аккуратно обхватил чужую ладонь двумя своими, благодарно смотря на мужчину. Тот как-то неопределенно взглянул на парня.  
\- Почему у меня такое чувство дежавю? - негромко спросил он вслух.  
\- У тебя тоже? - после положительного кивка, Спенсер решил признаться еще в кое в чем. - С того момента как я тебя увидел, мне казалось что я знаю тебя целую вечность, но...  
\- Будто в другом обличье и в другой жизни, - закончил за него Руперт. - Хочу тоже признаться. Мне снится что-то похожее на прошлую жизнь, как и тебе. Где все другое, но до боли знакомое и любимое. И там есть кто-то, отдаленно похожий на тебя, однако я не могу ничего разобрать. Все будто в тумане.   
\- Мне кажется это судьба, что мы нашли друг друга и предположу, что аномалия со временем тоже как-то с этим связана.  
\- Не исключено.  
На несколько минут они замолчали и задумались, не зная что еще сказать и решая как поступить дальше. Искать помощь? Попытаться уйти с остановки? Постараться вспомнить что-то важное?  
\- Ответь честно, ты помнишь как тебя звали в твоих снах? - внезапно осенила мысль Спенсера.  
\- Нет, но помню другое имя.  
Парень развернулся лицом к Руперту и осторожно обхватил его руки своими. Тот не попытался отстраниться, только переплел их пальцы и слегка подался вперед.  
\- На счет три, мы называем имена, которые помним, - скомандовал Спенсер. - Раз, два, три...  
\- Спайро.  
\- Рипто.  
Пространство вокруг них будто взорвалось на миллион осколков, которые моментально превратились в пыль, переставая существовать вовсе. Они оказались посреди белой звенящей пустоты рядом с единственным предметом в виде двери. Крепко держась за руки они увидели напротив не людей, а других существ. Они увидели настоящих себя.  
\- Получилось! Заклятье спало! - воскликнул Рипто, буквально наскакивая на немного ошалевшего дракона, но тот сразу же крепко прижал его к себе.  
\- Я все вспомнил! - радостно отозвался Спайро, стискивая колдуна в своих объятьях. - Как я оказался в этом месте? И что это за место?  
\- Этот засранец заколдовал тебя. Твоя душа и разум оказались в ловушке, из которой практически не было способа высвободиться без твоей гибели. Эта иллюзия чужой жизни должна была заставить тебя прожить ее полностью, а в реальности ты бы за короткий срок состарился и умер даже не проснувшись. Я попытался развеять чары самостоятельно, вмешавшись в структуру самого заклинания, но оно оказалось таким мудреным, что на какой-то момент я тоже забыл кто и откуда, чуть не застряв вместе с тобой!  
\- Я так рад что ты пришел...  
\- Ещё бы.   
Спайро коснулся чужих губ в целомудренном поцелуе, благодаря за спасение и терпение, даже не представляя какое отчаяние и ужас пережил за все время его "сна" Рипто. Тот достаточно сильно вцепился в его лицо ладонями, будто боялся отпустить.  
\- Люблю тебя, - негромко произнес Спайро, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь, - насмешливо фыркнул Рипто, выпутываясь из рук дракона.  
\- Рипс! - обиженно воскликнул юноша, на что колдун с улыбкой взял его за руку и повел к двери.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я тоже тебя люблю, а теперь пойдем отсюда поскорее, чтобы у меня появилась возможность вырваться из этого кошмара и надрать задницу тому кто нас в него загнал.  
\- Мне хотелось бы понаблюдать за этим действом.  
\- Я забронирую тебе место в первом ряду.  
\- Ты такой душка!


End file.
